Never Look Back
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Never Look Back. NCIS & NCIS: LA Crossover. Tony runs into Deeks one day in DC and the two become friends over the insanity of their bosses and females on their teams. The DC team share adventures with Deeks as he does his FLETC training. Part 8 of my Deeks Back Story Series. Slash some chapters just because it's fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Look Back**

**NCIS & NCIS: LA Crossover **

**Tony runs into Deeks one day in DC and the two become friends over the insanity of their bosses and females on their teams. The DC team share adventures with Deeks as he does his FLETC training.**

**Part 8 of my Deeks Back Story Series. I just think these two are so alike and I really do love them both. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either NCIS or NCIS: LA or its amazing characters.**

* * *

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Tony DiNozzo huffed as he made a sharp right around the corner of a brick building in the back streets of DC. It was his day off and yet here he was chasing down some thug who shot at him, seriously he could not catch a break. He made a few more rights before a left, never letting the man leave his sight line. The off duty NCIS agent turned a corner in time to see the man go flying into a brick wall and Tony skidded to a halt.

"Stay down! Keep your hands where I can see them!" A voice called out as a man a few years younger than Tony with shaggy blonde hair came out of a connecting alleyway. The man had a standard police issue gun pointed at the prep who was smartly holding his hands in the air in front of him. "On your feet, against the wall." The man ordered and did the familiar pat down of a police officer and cuffed the prep, putting his gun back in his hoister; the man was not dressed like one however. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans with a brown belt, a navy blue V-neck shirt on with a dark green zippered jacket on top.

"Who are you man?" The thug grunted and Tony hanging back still was wondering the same thing.

"LAPD, but I was sent down here to help out the DCPD to take you down." The man retorted and Tony relaxed slightly and decided to make his presence known.

"I liked your take down, very effective." Tony piped up as he walked closer reaching for his shield (he may be off duty but if working with Gibbs all these years didn't teach him to be prepared then he was in for one mother of a head slap on Monday). The two men's heads snapped towards and the cop's hand went to his side again but Tony showed his NCIS badge, ready to tell him whom he was.

"NCIS, I'll be damned." The blond cop relaxed as he recognized the badge and moved his hand away from his side arm.

"Agent Tony DiNozzo NCIS, which you already seem to know about." Tony joined the duo, keeping an eye on the gun toting man in cuffs.

"Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD liaison to NCIS." The blond offered a hand and the two shook.

"You're a liaison with the LA office?" Tony asked trying to mask his surprise.

"Going on 2 years now." Deeks smiled. "Never a dull moment with those guys."

"Which team are you with?" Tony was curious as the two teams crossed over once a few years ago.

"As much as I love hearing about your work, if your going to arrest me can we just get it over with?" The prep whined and Deeks tightened his grip on the man's cuffed hands.

"Let me just drop this guy off with the DCPD and we can discuss this more if you want to?" Deeks offered.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll come with you as he shot at me hence why I was chasing him." Tony agreed and Deeks started to shove the man along towards the street and sure enough a few DC squad cars where they're waiting and they quickly took the man away from Deeks and read him his rights as they pushed him into a car.

* * *

Quickly they gave their statements and since Tony seemed to know half the officers there it went pretty quickly and the duo found them selves seated at a dinner, sipping coffee.

"So Agent DiNozzo…" Deeks started but Tony held up a hand.

"Tony."

"Marty."

"Nice to meet you, so what team are you with out there in LA?"

"You know that is a good question, I'm going to go with Team Hetty because knowing her I wouldn't be surprised if she is hearing every word I'm saying out here…" Deeks shuddered and eyed the security cameras warily.

"THE Henrietta Lange?" Tony felt his jaw drop; he had heard rumors about her.

"That would be the one, if that's in fact her real name and yeah everything you hear about her is probably true. One time we had to work with the FBI and they thought she was an urban legend, she got him on the phone for a few moments and he was scared straight and helped us out." Deeks' lips quirked up into a smile.

"She's that good huh?"

"She's that good Tony."

"We had a case that crossed over with you guys a few years back, I don't remember you…"

"Before my time I guess."

"Hanna, Callen, Byle…" Tony racked his brain.

"Ding, ding, ding. Yeah I'm Kensi Byle's partner and dude to be honest she will kill me if I tell you anything else about her." Deeks said straight-faced.

"So you're going to right?" Tony leaned forward.

"Of course I am, right after you tell me who's team your part of up here in DC." Marty shot back crossing his arms.

"Well played my blond foe. Well I am a Senior Field Agent to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs we are part of MCRT which stand for…" Tony started brushing his jeans off.

"Major Crime Response Team." Deeks supplied causing Tony to just stare at him.

"What? After I finish up with the DCPD I'm starting FLETC training here so I'm familiarizing myself with all the terms and you work with Gibbs? Callen has talked about him, rather fondly actually..." Deeks shrugged.

"I guess they have background. So you're a cop that is turning Agent, just like me but I bet you weren't tricked into it after being whacked in the head. Congrats Marty."

"Thanks and actually, Hetty kind of slipped the form into a huge pile of paperwork I was plowing through and I uh…" Marty rubbed his neck.

"You didn't read it all the way through and signed off on it yeah?" Tony suggested. "I know what that's like, once Gibbs wanted me to baby sit Abby our forensic specialist after a surgery and slipped in a form in my pile which I signed saying I would take care of her on her leave… It was an interesting weekend, I had wash my clothes a million times to get the smell of drugs and CAF POW out."

"That sounds like one hell of a weekend." Marty laughed as he drank more of his coffee.

"Any weekend with Abby is, you should meet her she would really like you and would most likely send you back to LA with either a new Goth look, a piercing or a tattoo." Tony laughed at Marty who was starting to pale. "Now back to the things you can't tell me about Kensi."

"Ah Kensi Badass Byle as I call her, well for starters she is horrible driver, I don't think she could stay in the speed limit and in one lane to save her life."

"Ah I feel you there Marty, the woman on my team Ziva she drives just like that and my boss well he stays in one lane but is way out of the speed limit." Tony shuddered.

"Oh god you have two speed demons on your team. I'm very sorry Tony." Deeks smirked and Tony put a hand on his heart.

"I will never survive another road trip with either of them." Tony groaned dramatically making Marty snicker.

"Does your Ziva have a sugar addiction? Kensi has Twinkies and M&M's stored in all different places in her car and her over cluttered desk."

"Ah Ziva doesn't, well not that I can see. She just has a habit of mixing up the English language a lot being foreign and all and she does seem to keep pointing out the fact she could kill me with a paperclip so maybe she has a paperclip collection?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why exactly does she threaten to kill you with a paperclip?" Marty asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I kind of run my mouth, making jokes and movie references… Trying to help easy the pressures of the cases we do, but I don't think her and McGee my other team member see it like that…" Tony trailed off.

"I understand you there Tony, I do the same thing back in LA with my team but I just get Sam the SEAL riding my ass." Marty grumbled.

"What did you do in the LAPD before you 'signed' the papers to become an agent?" Tony made air quotes when he said signed and Marty smiled.

"Undercover, what about you?" Marty asked and rolled his eyes at Tony's expression. "I can tell when someone is or was a cop, where were you?"

"I was undercover in the Baltimore PD, my partner went dirty on me and I kind of arrested Gibbs who is now my boss and somehow after the case was done I ended up at NCIS." Tony admitted slowly.

"Yeah I know something about that…" Marty trailed off and Tony gave a shocked look. "Well my partner wasn't dirty but she was… caught in a car bomb and one of the officers who was higher up in the LAPD tried to kill me after admitted he killed her and he was a dirt cop… So yeah I get you Tony." Marty said quietly.

"And somehow we both ended up at NCIS, the world is a wonderful thing." Tony chuckled and Deeks snorted into his coffee cup.

"I guess you could say that."

"So you're sticking around in DC for FLETC training?" Tony changed the subject trying not to let the mood get more depressing.

"Yup, once I finish up at the DCPD tonight I'm off to start training tomorrow. Any advice?" Marty went with the flow, as he hated depressing topic's as well.

"Well after I went though the training, Gibbs said they had to rewrite the handbook so I can't really say." Tony grinned cheekily.

"Oh really now? I feel like that is a challenge." Deeks smirked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Tony then held out his hand and Deeks looked at him unimpressed.

"You are a good looking guy Tony, but I'm not going to hold your hand." Deeks snorted and Tony rolled his eyes and made a 'gimme' gesture with his extended hand.

"Hand me your phone genius."

Deeks did so slowly and it was snatched from his grip as Tony inputted his numbers before tossing it back to the blond.

"What was that?"

"Call me after you finish your training tomorrow and if I can we can meet up and I'll show you around or make you do a Gibbs coffee run for me and you can meet my team." Tony said cheerily.

"That's actually really nice of you Tony, thank you!" Deeks grinned and sent a text to both the numbers so Tony would have his number as well.

"No problem, cops gotta help each other out yeah? Where are you staying anyways?" Tony asked as he drank more of his hazelnut-flavored coffee.

"Hetty is putting me up in a Holiday Inn for my time down here." Marty answered.

"Well if you ever get tried of paper view movies my door is open for a movie marathon whenever we have time."

"That would be great, thanks Tony!" Deeks meant it, it has been a while since he had ever met anyone like Tony DiNozzo and he was glad he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Look Back**

**NCIS & NCIS: LA Crossover **

**Tony runs into Deeks one day in DC and the two become friends over the insanity of their bosses and females on their teams. The DC team share adventures with Deeks as he does his FLETC training.**

**Part 8 of my Deeks Back Story Series. I just think these two are so alike and I really do love them both. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either NCIS or NCIS: LA or its amazing characters.**

* * *

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Two: Meet Team Gibbs Part 1**

To say Marty Deeks was bored and annoyed would be a gross understatement. He just had his 1st full day of FLETC training and he was ready to go back to LA, it was all too basic, mostly common knowledge and protocols that anyone in the room should know, cop or not. He right away annoyed his instructor by answering correctly every time he thought he caught the blond not paying attention. Marty was a lot smarter than he let on, his IQ was of course nothing compared to Nell's or Eric's but he knew he was smarter than Sam and Kensi, hell even Callen but with that guy you never really knew… He just put up his mask of a funny guy and left it at that. The mask Deeks had on for the whole day of training was one of boredom and the only thing he was really looking forward to was meeting up with one Tony DiNozzo after this was all done. Said agent had already texted the blond telling him they were just working cold cases so he should stop by the NCIS building after he got out of torture to meet his team before getting something to eat.

Deeks spent the rest of the class half listening and half musing on the NCIS agent he had made fast friends with the day before. Marty had been undercover a great many times and he knew all about masks and from what he picked up. Tony was wearing a similar mask to himself, the funny/playboy persona that keeps others at a distance while a darker past or secret lurks just below the surface, but no one ever tries to even scratch that surface. Marty knew all about what that was like, hell he doesn't think anyone on his soon to be permanent NCIS back out in LA knows the true him, he always his a mask on and he can already tell that Tony DiNozzo has one firmly planted in place as well.

* * *

Marty was snapped out of his musing when the other trainee's started to pack up for the day, Deeks quickly joined them before heading over to his rental car in the parking lot. He did however enjoy sliding into the driver's seat and choosing out a radio station with no techno music. He punched in the address of the NCIS building into his GPS and sent a text off to Tony to let him know he was on his way before peeling out of the parking lot and following the instructions give at the normal speed limit. He pulled into a visitor parking space and sauntered through the front doors to see the elevator slide open and Tony wearing a black Gucci suit exit grinning widely at him.

"Marty! How was your first day of training?" Tony walked over and they shook hands.

"Dull, it is like they figured everyone in the room had no idea about anything. I learnt all this stuff during my first week with the LAPD." Marty answered as they walked over to the security desk.

"Ouch, yeah I remember that class. I was asleep for the whole thing." Tony laughed.

"Oh I didn't sleep, I just pissed my instructor off by making it look like I was daydreaming and then when he asked me a question I answered correctly." Marty grinned and Tony laughed again.

"Priceless, I knew there was a reason I liked you Marty. Hey Frank this is Marty Deeks, he is a friend of mine and is in town for his FLETC training. So can you whip me up a visitor pass for him please?" Tony leaned against the desk.

"Hi Mr. Deeks, it's good to meet a friend of Tony's." Frank smiled as he started to rummage around in a drawer.

"Call me Marty and it's nice to meet you too Frank." Marty held out his hand and Frank grinned and shook it.

"Here you go Marty, one NCIS visitor pass. Say Tony are you going to introduce him to the Agent Gibbs?" Frank handed the pass to Marty who clipped it to his jacket.

"Oh yeah." Tony smiled.

"Oh man, good luck Marty and Tony try to get him out of here in one piece yeah?" Frank laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"No promises Frankie." Tony chuckled.

"Wait, one piece? What does he mean? Tony? What does he mean!" Marty panicked walking behind Tony as he boarded a waiting elevator, the doors closed cutting off Frank's laughter.

* * *

"Don't worry Marty, I won't let Gibbs rip you into little pieces, I don't think your boss back in LA would like that too much." Tony assured the blonde as the elevator stopped at the correct floor. "Welcome Marty to the bullpen of DC."

"Huh, what's with the orange walls?" Marty questioned looking around as he followed Tony over to an open floor plan where there where four desk all facing inward on an angle.

"I have no clue actually, you kind of get used to it after a while." Tony shrugged as they entered the small space and the three agents working there looked up.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to Marty Deeks, a friend of mine." Tony announced.

"You can't just bring friends into the NCIS building DiNozzo." An older man with a military cut and a stern look on his face spoke up.

"Ah let me formally introduce him then Boss. Meet Detective Marty Deeks LAPD liaison with NCIS out in LA and he is currently down here to do his FLETC training to become an NCIS agent. " Tony added and Marty smiled at the three who all were giving him a once over. He could see the disapproval in the woman's and the sort of geeky looking guy's eyes at his hair and beard but he didn't really care, it was needed for his undercover work.

"Marty this is my boss Agent Jethro Gibbs, this is our resident techie Agent Tim McGee and Mossad trained assassin Agent Ziva David." Tony introduced them one at a time; Marty offered his hand to each one. Gibbs and McGee shook his hand but Ziva just glared at him down in a way that reminded him of Kensi but way more deadly.

"Nice to meet you all." Deeks said as politely as he could, as he didn't like the way Ziva and Gibbs were staring him down.

"What did you do at the LAPD?" McGee asked curiously.

"Deep undercover work, hence the hair and beard it is easier to pull off my covers with it." Deeks answered and it seemed his look made more sense to him and Ziva.

"Whose team are you on out in LA?" Gibbs spoke up sharply.

"Our operations manager is Hetty Lange, but our team leader is G Callen. His partner is Sam Hanna and my partner is Kensi Byle." Deeks stated.

"THE Hetty Lange?" McGee gawked.

"That's what I said McGeek." Tony chuckled. "Apparently she lives up to her reputation."

"If I may Agent Gibbs, but were you a Marine or a SEAL?" Deeks spoke up after picking up hints of the way Gibbs carried himself, it reminded him of Sam.

"Marine. How could you tell?" Gibbs asked hiding any reaction. Inwardly he was slightly impressed.

"Sam is a SEAL and we come across a lot of Marine's, it was the way you carried yourself and the way you speak." Deeks rubbed his neck. "Or it was you know your hair cut, not the standard NCIS style is it?" Tony snickered at this as he went to sit down at his desk.

"Met your team a few years ago, they are good people." Gibbs nodded.

"Ah Deeks, I wasn't expecting to see you in the building so soon." Director Vance said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Director, it is nice to see you again." Deeks said forcing out his politeness and it was getting harder and harder.

"Stop trying to be polite Deeks, we both know it goes against your nature." Vance chuckled, clapping his shoulder.

"How do you know me so well?" Deeks let out a puff of air.

"Well after you told me you would resign from NCIS if you could before going off to help save Hetty in Romania I've gotten familiar with your ways and since Hetty told me of your hidden talents and she wanted you to be part of her team I've kept a closer eye on you." Vance told him and Deeks ducked his head embarrassed. He could feel the DC's team's eyes upon him.

"I was just a cop." Deeks mumbled.

"Well now you are one of ours, officially." Vance smiled and Deeks sent one back. "I was just about to head up to MATC to have a video conference with your team back in LA, I'm sure they would like to say hello. Would you like to join me?" Vance questioned.

"That sounds great, thanks director." Marty let a smile play on his face at the thought of seeing Kensi again.

"Gibbs, bring your team as well." Vance ordered and the whole group made their way into MATC, Deeks took a look around.

"Reminds me of a movie theatre, nothing like our OPS Centre." Deeks informed Tony.

"We actually sometimes use this place as movie theatre." Tony whispered back and Deeks grinned at the mere idea of it.

"The LA OPS Centre please. Deeks would you like to reveal your presence at a different time?" Vance turned to the blond who grinned widely.

"I do like my dramatic entrances." Deeks hummed before moving up to the back of the theatre and settled in a chair and stared at the screen as it clicked on to show his whole team back in LA.

"Hetty." Vance nodded.

"Leon." Hetty nodded back. "I'm sure you are aware of the reason why we are calling."

"Yes to make sure your agent doesn't get into any trouble while he's out here." Vance nodded. "Don't worry I have decided to put Gibbs and his team on babysitting detail."

This was a good time for Deeks to make his entrance.

"I don't need a babysitter I am fully capable of babysitting myself." Deeks huffed as he walked down the steps to stand by Tony.

"Deeks!" Kensi smiled slowly.

"Hiya Fern, do you miss me already?" Deeks waved.

"No, actually it's been very peaceful around here lately." She shot back.

"You wound me deeply Fern." Deeks put a hand to his heart and his partner rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me Deeks, you already got in trouble and that is why you're at the DC NCIS building." Sam raised an eyebrow and Deeks huffed crossing his arms.

"Why do you assume I'm in trouble, just because I'm in the DC NCIS building on my second day out here?"

"So you aren't in trouble for once?" Callen asked smirking.

"Actually no." Deeks stated proudly.

"Nah that was yesterday." Tony spoke up.

"Tony that doesn't count. I was helping out the DCPD." Deeks shot Tony a look.

"I think it does." Tony gave him back a look.

"Oh god there is two of him." Ziva muttered to McGee who snickered.

"Want to fill us all in DiNozzo? Deeks?" Gibbs looked at the two agents.

"I don't want to tell it, you tell it Tony. I was in class all day." Marty nudged Tony's arm.

"You mean daydreaming all day and I was working cold cases and yesterday was my day off." Tony whined.

"Hey no one said you had to chase down the guy who took a shot at you." Deeks pointed out. "I had it covered."

"I knew that after I chased him down." Tony shot back.

"DiNozzo, Deeks. Explain." Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes Boss." The two answered, Tony's seriously and Marty's kiddingly and he barely noticed a quick flash of hurt on Callen's face before it quickly disappeared.

"Well I am going to let Tony first, off you go Tony." Marty grinned.

"Fine, well I was minding my own business for once on my day off! Then this guy came out of nowhere and starting to let rounds off at the surrounding area, and me no one was hurt so I decided to chase him down since I am after all a federal agent. I chased him for a while when I saw this guy." He jerked his thumb at Deeks who grinned cheekily. "Coming out of nowhere and tackle the prep into a wall and it went from there once he recognized my NCIS badge. Your turn Marty."

"Gee thanks Tony. Well I got down here yesterday and found out the LAPD decided to rent me out to the DCPD for the day before I officially became an NCIS agent. I went down to the station and they wanted to have me take down Michael Windber, he was wanted for shooting some cops and they thought with my skills and undercover background I could ask around and find out where he was hiding. I did so easily actually but before I could go into the building and find out if my Intel was right the DCPD raided it and scared the guy off. He shot another cop in the scrimmage and ran, where I guess he spotted Tony and assumed he was an undercover cop and shot at him. I chased him down and like Tony said before I tackled him into a wall and arrested him. Tony and I kind started to talk after and here we are…" Marty finished up looking up at his team and the team around him.

"Let me get this straight Deeks. The LAPD who have no control over you anymore put you on loan for the DCPD and you had to chase down a cop killer?" Vance asked tightly.

"Sounds about right." Deeks nodded.

"Happen to you often?" McGee asked Marty who thinks about it; silently counting on his fingers as he remembered all the times it happened.

"Yeah, actually more often than you would think…" Marty rubbed his neck.

"Oh." McGee hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Are you alright Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"I'm fine Hetty, nothing more than a few scrapes." Deeks assured her.

"Good, I don't want to have to train a new partner." Kensi smirked.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard, we just have to go the pound like last time." Sam smirked back at Kensi. Tony watched Marty closely and recognized the flash of hurt in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Ah so Deeks is like Tony, a wise guy." Ziva nodded and Kensi nodded on the screen agreeing with her.

"No way!" Tony and Deeks exclaimed.

"I'm charming." Tony insisted.

"I'm actually more of a funny guy." Deeks inputted.

"Leon please make sure Mr. Deeks comes back to us in one piece?" Hetty interrupted.

"Will do Hetty, he's one of ours now." Vance nodded and the screen cut out as it had been stopped on both ends. "DiNozzo, take Deeks on a tour of the rest of the building."

"Yes Sir." Tony nodded. "Come on Marty I'm going to introduce you to the rest of Team Gibbs." He grabbed Marty's arm and pulled him cheerily out MATC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Look Back**

**NCIS & NCIS: LA Crossover **

**Tony runs into Deeks one day in DC and the two become friends over the insanity of their bosses and females on their teams. The DC team share adventures with Deeks as he does his FLETC training.**

**Part 8 of my Deeks Back Story Series. I just think these two are so alike and I really do love them both.**

**Thanks to miss-tarletone for point out the fact that Abby had already met eric and the team way back when.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews they make me smile and want to write more of this story. I can totally see Tony being Marty's older brother and I can see Abby being a Yaoi fan girl and wanting those two to hook up. Those two are so going to be an ongoing theme throughout this whole fic because it's too funny and fun for me to write sorry if it offends you. Don't worry there will be some serious-ness and bonding in here as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either NCIS or NCIS: LA or its amazing characters.**

* * *

**Never Look Back**

**Chapter Three: Meet Team Gibbs Part 2**

"So your team is kind of like mine yeah?" Tony gave a side-glance at Deeks as they waited for the elevator. Ducky and Jimmy first then Abby and then food. That was Tony's plan and he was hoping they didn't get some case that would wreck said plan but with his luck…

"What do you mean?" Deeks kept his mask in place as the elevator arrived and they entered it. Tony sighed and decided he needed to pull a Gibbs; he flipped the worn down stop button and the elevator jerked to a halt.

"Whoa, what did you do that for?" Deeks asked looking at Tony.

"Just listen for a second Marty and tell me I'm wrong. There is only one girl who is deadly but is non-stop making fun of you but you like none the less, there is a man who always makes jokes about your skills and intelligence or lack there of because of your background which I'm sure they don't know fully about. Then finally the leader who has everyone's backs but sometimes joins in on the teasing and all the while you keep your mask in place. Sound familiar?" Tony ranted.

"How did you?" Deeks swallowed as Tony had nailed his team after meeting them briefly.

"Because I go through the same thing you do as the same thing happens to me on my team here. We are undercover people Marty, I know how to spot a mask when I see one and I know you know I have a mask on as well." Tony answered in a softer tone.

"And no one ever tries to dig deeper no matter how many hints you drop." Deeks finished the idea.

"Yeah." Tony nodded and silence covered the elevator.

"Well we now know how alike we are and now we don't have to keep up our masks around each other." Marty stated.

"That sounds like a good idea. Hi I'm Anthony DiNozzo Jr. but call me Tony" Tony stuck his hand out.

"Marty Deeks." Marty grinned and shook Tony's hand.

"Nice to officially meet the man behind the mask." Tony smiled and flipped the switch and the elevator lurched back to life.

"Right back at ya Tony." Marty smiled feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders but schooled his features back into his normal mask as they exited into an autopsy.

* * *

"Hey Ducky, Jimmy! This is soon to be Special Agent Marty Deeks." Tony announced as they entered to see the two ME's just doing paper work, no bodies in sight.

"Ah hello there Mr. Deeks, it a pleasure to meet you. I am Dr. Mallard but everyone calls me Ducky." An older man with glasses eased himself out of his chair and shook Marty's offered hand.

"I'm Jimmy Palmer." The younger brown haired man shook the blonde's hand as well.

"Or Black Lung." Tony piped up.

"Black Lung?" Marty turned a questioning gaze at Jimmy who had pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, it is my code name and well it's a long and probably classified story." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, that's a good code name though." Marty nodded approvingly.

"So Anthony, how do you know Mr. Deeks?" Ducky asked.

"Sum it up for him then Anthony." Marty grinned glad he didn't have to repeat yesterday's events. Tony grumbled before giving Ducky and Jimmy a quick explanation of how the two had met the previous day and where Deeks was from and why he was down in DC.

"Ah yet another police officer joins our ranks, you must be very proud Anthony as you were a detective yourself all those years ago." Ducky nodded and Tony puffed out his chest proudly.

"I am Ducky and I know Marty will be one of the best. I just have a sixth sense about these things." Tony stated confidently.

"Aw Tony, come here ya big lug." Marty opened his arms smirking but laughed when Tony shot him a 'are you serious' look before putting Marty in a light headlock and gave him a noggie like an older brother would.

Marty laughed and begged for mercy while Tony grinned evilly. Jimmy and Ducky looked on with laughter and the two exchanged a smile. It had been a while since they had seen Tony so relaxed and cheery.

"Well I better get him to Abby's lab before she reaches for her 3rd CAF POW and we all know what she is like when she is hyped up on those." Tony informed the ME's who nodded in understanding.

"It was nice meeting you two!" Marty called back as Tony still had him in a headlock as the taller man starting towards the sliding doors.

"You as well Mr. Deeks." Ducky nodded with a small smile.

"I like him." Jimmy stated after the duo left the room.

"I do as well, I am glad Anthony has made a new friend." Ducky said cheerily.

"Friend? Nah those two are going to turn into brothers." Jimmy insisted.

"Perhaps Mr. Palmer, perhaps." Ducky mused.

* * *

The dynamic Duo of Marty and Tony (who had released his grip on Marty) walked into a forensic lab where pounding heavy metal music was blasting.

"Get ready to meet Abby." Tony warned as they stepped into the lab. Marty blinked at the woman dancing around in there. She was wearing a white NCIS lab coat with her raven black hair up in pigtails, her eyes lined in heavy black eye make-up. She was easily moving around in huge black belted platform boots with fishnet tights, a black leather skirt and a red and black crossover top with a spiky dog collar. It was a shock to Marty to say the least, but he got over it pretty quickly and knew she was a good person by the way she lit up when Tony walked into the room and shouted her name.

"TONY!" She threw herself into his arms, giving him a huge hug. She then grabbed a remote and turned down the music so they could talk normally.

"How was your day off? I missed you yesterday and I was SO bored! Oh whom do we have here? He's cute, Tony you dog." Abby elbowed Tony in the gut and both Tony and Marty's faces flushed.

"What!" Marty gasped.

"No, Abbs it's not like that." Tony waved his hands in front of his face.

"Uh-huh." Abby said not moved. "Hi there I'm Abby Sciuto forensic scientist for NCIS."

"Uh Marty Deeks, I'm in FLETC training to be an NCIS agent." Marty said slowly shuffling on the spot, not meeting Tony's eyes.

"Aw you're a cutie, better hold onto this one Tony." Abby cooed and the two men started to deny it once more before she burst out laughing.

"Ah man you two are too easy! I'm only kidding of course; it would be hot mind you. Oh man that made my day thanks for the entertainment!" She cackled, clutching her stomach.

"Entertainment?" Tony gapped at her.

"Wow you're crazy." Marty shook his head.

"Aw but that's what makes me awesome." Abby stated grinning widely as Tony's phone buzzed.

"DiNozzo…Really? Alright fine… I'll be right up Boss." Tony huffed into his phone. "We actually caught a case, I have to go Marty I'm sorry."

"Nah, duty calls Tony, go save the world." Marty grinned and Abby slung an arm around Marty's shoulder.

"Don't worry Tony! I'll take good care of Marty here." Abby promised and Marty smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best Abbs." Tony kissed her forehead.

"What? No good-bye kisses Tony? I'm hurt." Marty gasped and laughed as Tony flipped him off before he left the lab.

* * *

"So Marty, we are going to have some fun. Well I am and you're going to answer my questions." Abby grinned wickedly she pushed him onto a stool in the corner so she could still move around and work when the evidence from the crime scene came in. "Sit. Stay. Good boy." Abby pointed at him.

"Why is it all the people in NCIS seem to think I'm a dog?" Marty huffed crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Because you are cute just like a dog, and your hair cut doesn't help." Abby pointed.

"It's for my undercover work." He ran a hand through his shaggy locks.

"So you did undercover work before coming down here to be an agent? Where did you work?" Abby asked starting on her stream of questions.

"I was in the LAPD for a few years doing undercover before I became the liaison with NCIS." Deeks explained.

"You work with special operations?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah and they are the team I'm going to be joining once I finish my training down here." Deeks smiled fondly. "Actually your team upstairs in the bullpen kind of remind me of them in some ways."

"Oh really? Tell me about your team in your own words, things might have changed since I met them." She sipped her huge CAF POW.

"Well my partner is Kensi Byle and she is a lot like your Ziva David. Kensi is deadly and could probably kill me with her pinky without even batting an eyelash but…" Deeks trailed off blushing as he thought of Kensi.

"But you love her none the less, ooooohhh so that is why you and Tony aren't going to hook up. Hmm too bad." She mused and Marty shot her a glance.

"How could you tell I love her and that's not the reason I wouldn't hook up with Tony."

"The look in your eye and your body movement when you started to talk about her, that and the blush on your cheeks helped out too. And why wouldn't you hook up with Tony, come on it would be night of passion. He is Italian." Abby slurped loudly.

"You're a fan girl aren't you? Besides I'm pretty sure I don't swing that way." Marty ran a hand down his face.

"Damn right I am, oh come on it would be hot." She whined and Marty clapped his hands over his ears trying to block it out. "Fine, fine I'll leave it alone, now tell me about the rest of your team." She huffed giving in and Marty removed his hands from his ears slowly.

"Okay then there is G Callen, he is our team leader I suppose you could say. He's ex CIA and has a letter for his 1st name. He is pretty awesome, but man is it hard to get a read on him."

"Sounds like Gibbs." Abby mused and Marty nodded agreeing.

"But when his team is in trouble he comes through and he actually seems to have a sense of humor and I respect him and will always have his back and I know he will have mine…" Marty trailed off thinking back to when Callen had just waltzed in with a plan when Deeks was getting beat up Lazik and his goons and proceeded to save his ass.

"Sam Hanna on the other hand… I'm not sure really where I stand with him… I think we have gotten closer but you never can really tell with SEALS." Marty gave a small laugh and Abby leaned forward sipping more quietly. "He is a good man and will do anything for to protect people closest to him and I don't think he really thinks all that highly of me. I know he trusts me enough to have Kensi's but I don't think he trust me to have his or Callen's backs… He's a complex man I have yet to figure out but we are making progress. "

"Oh Marty…" Abby said softly. Deeks paused, he didn't really know why he was spilling his guts to Abby, it was something about her and Tony that made Marty trust them right away and rarely his gut has led him wrong so he kept talking.

"No big deal, I'll just keep doing my job and maybe after I save him a few hundred times he will respect me, don't worry Abby I'm working on it." Marty winked. "Now onto the two techies of my team. Eric Beale and Nell Jones. They make quite the pair up in OPS, Nell's IQ is off the charts and she won't tell anyone her exact IQ but she is like a mini Hetty and is excellent at what she does, on field and off. Eric is the tech whiz of our team, he actually broke the Internet one time during a important case."

"That was him? I was working on something and then BAM black screen, no Internet! Oh man I wish I had thought of that. Eric is that awesome mind you, ah good times." Abby grumbled.

"He's pretty awesome as I'm sure you know as you guys had a case from that one time. I took him under my wing for a bit and now he can defend himself and he even has a girlfriend. I also hooked Callen and Nell up, I am a genius." Marty announced.

"What about you and Kensi then?"

"Well that's… Complicated and I'm not sure what is going on there. Hell I don't even know where to start with her…" Deeks laughed rubbing his forehead.

"Hey Abby, oh Deeks your still here." McGee entered the lab with his shoulder bag pilled with evidence bags.

"Yup, Abby was put on Deeks babysitting detail by Tony." Deeks said cheerily and watched silently as they put all the evidence on a metal table and McGee informed Abby what happened and who the victim was.

"Oh McGee remember Eric out in LA? He was the one who broke the Internet, remember that day it just died out?" Abby spoke up.

"Eric did that?" McGee asked wide-eyed.

"He did indeed, Hetty was very impressed." Deeks grinned at the memory.

"Color me impressed, wish I had done it though." McGee mumbled before nodding at the two and he headed out.

"Well I think I better head out Abby, it looks like you got a lot of work to do and I sadly have class again tomorrow. It was great meeting and talking with you." Deeks said and he grunted as the Goth wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Okay Marty but we are going out clubbing when we both have a night off, deal?" Abby looked him in the eyes. "Because I do really like you, I have a good gut feeling about these type of things."

"And I like you too Abby and a night out sounds like a lot of fun. Get my number from Tony and we all can have a good time yeah?" Deeks smiled.

"And maybe I can get you and Tony drunk enough to have a night together." She grinned evilly.

"Ugh, give it a rest Abby." Deeks laughed as he walked out of the lab and headed back up to the main floor, sending a text to Tony telling him he was heading back to his hotel and good luck on the case.

* * *

He handed his pass back to Frank, spent a few moments asking where good take out was in the general area and said goodnight to him. After grabbing some Chinese food, Deeks trudged back to his hotel ready for food, a shower and sleep. It had been an tiring day, if he hadn't been dead on his feet he would have noticed a woman on foot slowly following him, taking in every part of him and what hotel he went into and maybe even the smile that appeared on her lips after he disappeared from view and she faded into an ally way the gears in her mind turning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Four: Failing Immune System **

* * *

Marty Deeks sneezed into his elbow and sniffed.

"Are you feeling alright Marty?" Michelle, an agent in training whom Deeks had befriended in a friend way not in the 'let's get together' kind of way asked.

"Ugh, I really don't like DC weather." Marty blew his nose.

"Ah right you're the LA golden boy." Michelle teased pushing her brown hair behind her shoulder. "The weather must be playing havoc with your immune system."

"That's an understatement, god I hate the snow and cold. I want my beaches back." Marty whined as he peered out the window at a snow bank that was forming.

"Beaches must be nice, I'm from New York so I'm used to all this." Michelle waved her hand at the window.

"Well once you have some time off you are coming up to LA and we are sitting on a beach for days." Marty promised.

"Sounds great, I'm holding you to that Marty." Michelle grinned but frowned as Marty sneezed and his whole body became covered in Goosebumps. "Okay you look really sick, you need to go get some sleep." She said worried.

"Yeah that sounds good, but I can't leave or else Bruno will hang it over my head for the rest of the time I'm here." Marty mumbled, pulling on his jacket.

"Just leave it to me." Michelle grinned as she stood up and walked over to Bruno who was sitting at his desk as the people in the room where doing book work in partners. She leaned on the desk and talked to Bruno in hushed tones, Bruno's eyes darted over to Marty who did his best to look sick which wasn't that hard. He was bundled up in his winter jacket; face pale and shuddering every so often as his body got a chill. Bruno said something to Michelle nodding his head, she shook his hand and sauntered back to Marty and slid into her chair grinning at him.

"What did you say?" He asked clearing his throat that was starting to become sore.

"I just pointed out how sick you where and how horrible it would be if you got him and the rest of the class cold. He's giving you all the time you need to get better, so call someone to get you back to your hotel." Michelle told him sternly.

"I would but I don't have anyone to drive me back, but don't worry I can drive." Deeks said cheerily but stopped when he started to cough, Michelle looked at him worried.

"Oh no I don't think so, I am driving you to your hotel. Don't argue with me Marty, you know it's pointless." Her hazel eyes flashing at him were hardening in a way that reminded him of his Kensi and damn now Marty was starting to miss her a lot.

"Alright, if you don't mind too much Mich." Marty smiled at her.

"I don't, plus it gets me out of here earlier." She grabbed her shoulder bag and they got up and headed out to Michelle's rental car. He slumped in the passenger seat and gazed out at the falling snow.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Michelle asked worried as she pulled out in front of the hotel.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. After a good night sleep I'll be right as rain tomorrow." He said cheerily as he opened the side door.

"If you say so… Oh here is your phone, you dropped it in class." She handed him his phone, he nodded his thanks and slid it into his pocket.

"Feel better soon Marty!" She called to him as he shut the door and entered the hotel.

* * *

He silently headed up to his room, he dropped his bag and fell face first onto the hotel bed and curled up on his side trying to stop the shivers and head pounding. He stayed like that for a while when a knock on his door shook him out of his trance like state. He moaned and buried his face into his pillow hoping it would go away, he heard the click of the door opening.

"Marty?" Tony's voice filtered through the room.

"Tony?" Marty asked in a scratchy voice, peering up at the agent who entered his room.

"Oh Marty you look horrible." Tony sat beside his curled up friend.

"Thanks for that I hadn't noticed." Marty grumbled.

"How do you feel?" Tony asked worry in his voice.

"Sneezing, coughing, sore throat, cold." Marty told him before he starting to cough; Tony helped him sit up and rubbed his back as he coughed. "Thanks Tony, wait… How did you know I was sick?"

"Didn't you text me?" He asked confused.

"What? Michelle, damn she will be a good agent, I didn't even notice her taking my phone." Marty realized.

"Wow you must be sick, I got the rest of the day off after I told Boss you were sick. Apparently Hetty and Callen gave him a call and told him to make sure nothing happened you while you were out here and this qualifies." Tony explained.

"Huh, wouldn't think I would see the day." Marty sneezed.

"Alright, pack up some clothes. You're staying with me at my place till you get better." Tony decided getting up from the bed and put some comfortable clothes into Marty's messenger bag.

"No, I don't want to be a bother…" Marty grumbled.

"It's no bother Marty, you're my friend and I'm under strict orders from Gibbs but mainly because I don't leave my friends alone when they are sick." Tony told Marty sternly. "So get off that bed and let's go."

"Alright fine… Thanks Tony." Marty pulled himself off the bed.

"It's what friends do Marty." The two left the hotel and headed to Tony's place. Marty let out a whistle at how nice the place was.

"This is a really nice place Tony." Marty said impressed.

"Thanks, okay we will set you up in the master and I'll take the couch." Tony thought aloud.

"No way, I'm the sick one and the guest so I'll take the couch." Marty insisted.

"Marty Deeks, you are sick and you really don't have a say in this." Tony steered Marty towards the master bedroom. It took a few minutes and forcing Marty into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a tank top on underneath. Tony then tucked Deeks into the bed and added an extra blanket on the foot of the bed.

"You don't need to do this Tony, I'm not a little kid." Marty whined he could have gone on but Tony stuffed a thermometer in his open mouth.

"Got to make sure you don't have a fever." Tony smirked and chuckled when Deeks shot him a glare. They sat there until it beeped and Tony took it out of Marty's mouth.

"101. Kind of high, we'll keep you on liquids and keep you warm or cold or whatever you need…" Tony mumbled. "I'll get you some orange juice and some medicine or something."

"That sounds good, Tony are you alright? You look a bit overwhelmed, I can take care of myself." Marty trailed off at the look on Tony's face.

"Well… Can I be honest with you?" Tony looked down at his hands.

"Of course you can, hey we are friends and remember no masks Tony." Marty reminded his friend.

"Right, alright… So my father wasn't the best dad out there, I never really saw him and when I did he acted like I was the biggest disappointment out there. He disowned me when I was 12 and sent me off to military school. My mom was a drunk and died when I was 8. I was mostly taken care of by foreign nannies and I had to suffer it out alone when I was sick so I don't really know what to do…" Tony admitted.

"Hey, hey you're doing fine. I trust you Tony and don't worry about having a crappy childhood, I'm right up there with you." Marty admitted a few moments later.

"What happened? If you're up to talking about it." Tony looked at his bedridden friend worried.

"Nothing major; just him being a bastard and beating the crap out of my mom and me. When I was 11 he aimed a shotgun at my mom and me, I thought he was going to kill us so I shot him with a gun my friend Ray gave me and I kind of went from there." Marty gave a short version and Tony patted his leg.

"I'm sorry Marty." Tony said softly.

"Seems we are both from broken homes, maybe that's why we are such good undercover agents?" Marty suggested before breaking out in a coughing fit.

"Alright enough talking, I'm going to get you the juice and meds and then you're sleeping." Tony ordered as he left for the kitchen. Moments later he returned with a glass of juice and a bottle of pills. "Take three of these and you'll be out in a few minutes." Tony instructed.

"Tony…" Marty warned and Tony gave him a warning look. "Fine, I'll take the damn pills." He huffed and swallowed the pills and drank half of the juice.

"That's a good boy." Tony ruffled Tony's hair.

"Why does everyone think I'm a dog?" He asked yawning already feeling the pills kicking in or he was just that tried.

"It's the hair." Tony grinned.

"So I've heard… Hey… Thanks Tony." Marty's eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled to the side.

"You're welcome Marty." Tony smiled softly before silently leaving the room after grabbing some sweats and a hoodie. He got changed in the bathroom before falling onto the couch putting in a silent white and black movie. He watched it and made up his own dub in his mind and had a good few chuckles. Someone knocked on his door; he leapt over the back of the couch and opened it to find Abby holding a Tupperware bowl of soup.

"Hey Abbs, what you got there?" Tony moved to let her in.

"Some chicken noodle soup for Marty, the sisters helped me make it. How is he feeling?" Abby asked settling it down on the kitchen counter.

"Just took some meds and passed out. I had a hell of a time getting him to crash here, he is one stubborn of guy." Tony chuckled.

"Can I look in on him? He must look SO cute asleep." Abby grinned.

"Alright, just be quiet." Tony warned and silently opened the door and the two poked their heads into the room and Abby cooed quietly. Marty was curled up on his side under the blankets of the bed, mouth slightly open, face totally relaxed and blonde hair sticking up every which way. Abby snuck her camera out of her bag and turned off the flash and took a few photos of the sleeping blonde. Tony gently closed the door and they went back into the kitchen.

"He is SO cute! I should send his 'girlfriend' these pictures." Abby grinned.

"I think he would kill us when he got better." Tony laughed.

"Most likely, so how you holding up?" Abby asked as they settled on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked confused.

"I mean, you can barely take care of yourself when your sick, no offence." Abby stated.

"Gee thanks, but I think I can handle this… Well I will try my best and I might call you for some help." Tony admitted to the girl he thought as his sister.

"That's totally fine Tony, that's what family does." Abby said.

"Think Marty has a part of our family?" Tony asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, he is our younger brother." Abby said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"He is isn't he?" Tony smiled happy that Abby had the same feelings as him.

"I would still like to see you two hook up but." Abby sighed in defeat.

"Only in your dreams." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh all the time babe." Abby nudged his shoulder. "Or we could just go clubbing and get you both drunk."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, it's way too much fun and I stand by my opinion." Abby smirked. "What do you think he has?"

"Maybe the flu? He did come from LA weather to the start of winter in DC. His immune system must be failing." Tony assumed.

"Sounds about right, we should call Ducky up if it gets worse." Abby suggested.

"I will, but I'm hoping keeping him hydrated and getting some good solid sleep will help him get back to normal." Tony said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Abby nodded. The two then talked quietly while watching the black and white movie. Finally it ended and Abby had to leave.

"Can I look in on Marty one more time?" She asked worried.

"Sure." Tony agreed and they silently entered the master room to see Marty had shifted onto his back, one arm out from under the blankets. Abby grinned at the sight and sat down by Marty's head while Tony gently tucked Marty's arm back under the blankets. Abby smiled softly and ran her fingers through Marty's blonde hair and he shifted towards her touch and she grinned wider.

"Get better soon Marty." Abby whispered before leaving the master room.

"See you later Tony, keep me updated on Marty's condition."

"Will do, thanks for stopping by Abbs." Tony gave her a hug and she left the apartment.

"Tony?" Marty's voice called out sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Five: Home Sickness.**

* * *

"Marty, hey. How are you feeling?" Tony asked entering the master bedroom to see Marty half sitting up in the bed.

"Sick, hey was Abby here before?" Marty asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah she just left, she dropped off the soup and checked in on you. I believe that she got some photos of you sleeping." Tony laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That was nice of her." Marty coughed, Tony handed him the glass of OJ and Marty smiled in thanks as he drank it.

"Are you up to eating some soup?" Tony asked concerned, feeling a brotherly feeling rise up to the surface.

"What kind is it?" Marty asked trying to get more comfortable, Tony moved forward and helped Marty into a comfortable sitting position and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Homemade Chicken noodle." Tony said absently making sure Marty was comfortable.

"Sounds good, you don't have to keep fussing around me." Marty smiled lightly and chuckled a bit at the redness that appeared on Tony's face. "But I appreciate it so… Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome Marty, it's what family does." It just slipped out and both of them froze.

"Thanks… Big Brother." Marty smiled and they both relaxed.

"No problem little brother." Tony smiled back before going to get the soup. Marty settled against the pillows and smiled to himself. So this is what it felt like to have an older brother and one who was there to take care of you. Marty had to admit that he did really like it and he was going to enjoy it. Tony came back in with a tray of tea and steaming soup.

"Here we go, I got a bowl so we can eat together." Tony said cheerily placing down the tray on Marty's lap, taking his own bowl, sitting against the footboard.

'Thanks Tony." Marty smiled and they started to slurp in silence.

"You okay, really okay?" Tony inquired gently.

"What do you mean?" Marty's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Drop the mask Marty. Tell big brother what's wrong." Tony smiled and Marty smiled at the comment.

"Alright bro, I miss LA. I miss my home. I miss my team. I miss Kensi." Deeks confessed looking down at the chicken noodle.

"Tell me about LA then, talking it out might help." Tony suggested.

"Okay… What do you want to know?" Marty asked tilting his head to the side.

"Tell me about your house, the places you hang out, tell me about bullpen, anything really." Tony settled against the footboard.

"Okay, well I live alone with my dog Monty, he was a bomb sniffing dog before he had to retire from the service and I took him in. My place isn't as nice as yours but it's home." Deeks started with a tender smile. "Our bullpen for one isn't orange, our building is in a historic building and has beautiful architecture. It's a great place to work and no offence way nicer than your building. I used to run along the boardwalk by the ocean everyday, but I kind of got shot twice in the chest because I wasn't using proper trade craft which I know all about now so when we get to that class I'm going to sleep."

"You got shot twice in the chest and lived? What happened?" Tony asked suddenly worried, face changing from the smile he had been wearing before he got to that part.

"It was a ploy, I was the bait to draw Kensi out into the open so some terrorist could grab her and make her tell him where his son was. I figured it out last minute after they spent a ton of time looking into my past, I had to save her so I ran out, tore open my stitches and saved her life. Man I got chewed out for that stunt." Marty finished.

"Who chewed you out? You saved your partner at the risk of your own life!" Tony tried to contain his anger.

"Sam did. It was my fault for sticking to a routine everyday and making myself an easy target." Marty said quietly.

"You listen to me Marty." Tony said intensely. "Even if you had been changing your routine everyday and you were the bait to getting to your partner they would have found you nonetheless."

"I guess that is true." Marty said quietly. "Anyways lets get away from that story. Kensi Badass Byle is my partner and I kind of you know…"

"You love her." Tony finished for him.

"How do you and Abby do that?" Marty asked confused.

"We have major skills that's why. Tell me about her?" Tony asked.

"Well it's Kensi, she's hard to put into words." Marty coughed a bit.

"Hold that thought, I'll get you some water." Tony shot up and rushed to the kitchen, getting him a glass of water. He returned and handed it over to the blond who smiled and drank half of it before returning to his soup.

"So Kensi, how could you tell you were in love with her?" Tony smiled at the smile that came onto Marty's face the moment he thought of her.

"She smells like sunshine and gun power, two of my favorite things." Marty said dreamily. "I think from the moment I met her I was slowly falling for her, it didn't help when we went undercover as a married couple, it just felt so natural to me… I don't think she feels the same way so I won't say a word and just keep having her back." Marty finished with a sad smile on his lips.

"Oh Marty." Tony sighed.

"Yeah I know, but there you have it." Marty shrugged finishing off his soup. "Remind me that once I'm better to thank Abby for this."

"I'm sure she will have you make it up to her in some form. Most likely a club night or something to that effect." Tony laughed.

"I feel better now, maybe that was what I needed. Thanks for listening Tony." Marty smiled, eyes starting to drop.

"Hey anytime Marty, what are brothers for? Now get some more sleep and you're be good as new before you know it." Tony said cheerfully as he could to his sick friend/brother. He took the tray off Marty's lap and helped him lay down again, pulling the blankets up to his chin. "Just feel better alright Bro?"

"I'll try bro." Marty said in a soft tone closing his eyes. Tony pressed a light kiss on Marty's forehead before leaving the room again. He cleaned up the kitchen and dropped onto the couch, eyes closing shut. He finally found a brother and he was very glad he had and hoped Marty felt better soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Six: I've Got Your Back**

**FallenQueen2: Michelle is my OC.**

* * *

"So are you really feeling better Marty?" Michelle asked examining him as they sat through the class talking about proper tradecraft. This was all too familiar to Deeks, as he had gotten an intense lesson from Sam with Callen looking on after getting shot.

"Yes Michelle I'm much better. I was sick two weeks ago and I'm fully recovered and now my immune system is used to the horrible weather that plagues this city." Marty informed his friend, it had been two weeks since his sickness had hit him and he was back at full strength and his relationship with Tony was getting stronger.

Even if they couldn't meet up they would call or text just make sure the other was alright. He got a text every so often from Kensi, Eric or Nell just checking up on him but not much else. Marty felt guilty but he felt like he had a stronger relationship with the DC team than with his actual team back in LA and that caused him to spend most nights awake staring at the ceiling thinking.

"Now that's the Marty I know, come on we have a practical lesson after lunch." Michelle stood up and stretched as the class got up to leave for lunch.

"Practical? What do we have to do? Wander around the city and not have Bruno catch us?" Marty snorted and Michelle looked at him shocked.

"Actually yes, were you paying attention for once? You looked like you were sleeping." Michelle inquired.

"Oh I was, I was just taking a shot in the dark but are we actually going to do that?" Marty asked surprised.

"Yes we actually are doing that. We each have an instructor assigned to try to follow us." Michelle explained as she stabbed her fork into a piece of lettuce.

"Do you know who is going with who?" Marty asked wondering, praying he wasn't getting Bruno. After lunch was finished they checked the list and sure enough Bruno was following Deeks.

"Ouch, tough break Marty. Good luck, you're going to need it." Michelle let out a low whistle.

"Gee thanks for that boost of support." Marty said annoyed.

"Alright all you get a head start. If you can avoid your instructor for an hour then you pass with flying colors. Good luck." Bruno exclaimed and the training agents left the building all going different ways, some walking off and some went to their cars.

* * *

Marty slid into his car and drove into the heart of the city, left his car in a parking lot and started to zig and zag in and out of alleys and around the town, always keeping an eye open for Bruno. He felt like someone was following him but Marty couldn't find Bruno anywhere. He didn't find him anytime, soon the hour passed by and he never once saw Bruno. He was currently walking by an alleyway towards where he parked his car when he heard a familiar voice.

"Federal Agent, freeze!" That was Tony. Deeks ducked into the alley, pulling his gun out of his back hostler.

He heard gunshots go off and his heart froze up, he rushed down the alleyway staying low. He saw the screen before him, the man was keeping Tony pined down behind a dumpster. Deeks crawled forward and noticed that the prep's attention was on Tony and hadn't seen him yet. Tony seemed to be shouting into his wrist for backup but Deeks wasn't sure Tony had that long. He loaded his gun and took aim. He squeezed the trigger and the prep went down with a bullet in his left shoulder and a strangled cry. Tony looked up holding his gun up but relaxed when he spotted the blonde there with his gun still up.

"Marty." Tony breathed out in relief.

"Don't worry Tony, I've got your back." Deeks assured him as he walked over to the fallen man, kicking away his gun.

"Stay down and don't even try it." Marty said dangerously. "I don't take kindly to people shooting at people I care about and your damn lucky that I hit your shoulder."

Tony came up beside the blonde as the rest of team Gibbs came rushing in with guns out and ready.

"It's all good Boss." Tony called over.

"What are you doing here Deeks?" Gibbs asked putting his gun away as McGee went to call an ambulance for the prep who Tony had handcuffed by now.

"I was in the area doing my practical lesson for trade craft. I had to avoid Bruno for an hour, which I did when I heard Tony in this alleyway under fire asking for backup. So I came in to help out." Deeks answered honestly to the group as Ziva took down his statement.

"Good thing that he did or else I would be the one with a bullet in me." Tony stood up for Marty.

"Thanks for backing my agent up Deeks." Gibbs said roughly.

"Uh- no problem. Oh man! I have to get back to class or else Bruno will fail me." Deeks started to freak out as he got a text from Michelle asking where he was.

"I'll give you a lift." Gibbs offered/ordered.

"I don't want to impose and I left my car a few blocks back." Marty started.

"Come on Deeks. We will take your car." Gibbs rolled his eyes and started down the street towards Deeks rental car.

"Good luck Marty, meet you up for drinks later?" Tony slapped the blonde's shoulders.

"If Gibbs driving doesn't kill me and if Bruno doesn't flunk me then for sure." Marty threw back as he followed Gibbs towards Deeks rental car, the older man taking the drivers seat and Deeks jumped into the passenger side he quickly buckled up as Tony had forewarned him. Gibbs tore off down the street towards the FLETC building.

"So Agent Gibbs…" Marty started trying to break the silence as he sat comfortably, not bothered by the speed.

"You're not bothered by my driving?" Gibbs glanced at him.

"Nah, Kensi drives much worse than this don't worry about it Agent Gibbs." Marty waved him off.

"Good finally someone other than Ziva isn't bothered by my driving." Gibbs smirked. "And don't call me Agent Gibbs, either Gibbs or Boss."

"Boss, but I'm not on your team?" Marty asked.

"After what you did today for DiNozzo you are part of my team already." Gibbs said simply.

"Oh… Thanks… Boss." Marty grinned and Gibbs nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the FLETC building. "Wait, we took my car how are you going to get back to the NCIS building?"

"Simple, you're coming with me." Gibbs said as he got out of the car, Deeks frowned confused and followed him.

"I have class though." Deeks protested as they walked down the hall to his classroom.

"I'll handle it." Was Gibbs simple response. He pushed open the door to the classroom and walked in with Deeks in tow. All eyes turned to the duo and Marty waved at Michelle who slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Where the hell have you been Deeks?" Bruno stepped towards Deeks.

"What? Couldn't find me?" Was Deeks smartass reply, the room erupted in snickers. "Wasn't that the point of that exercise?"

"You were to return here after one hour, where have you been?" Bruno's face was going purple; totally ignoring Gibbs and that didn't sit well with the team leader.

"He has been saving my SFA's life during a case." Gibbs spoke up stepping towards Bruno. "What did you expect him to do? Walk past an agent in need during a shootout? Is that what you teach here?" Bruno's face was completely purple by now.

"No we don't Agent…" Bruno trailed off.

"Agent Gibbs and he saved one of my agent's lives and I don't take that lightly." Gibbs flashed his NCIS badge and ID, all color dropped from Bruno's face. "I think we are done here for the day."

"Yes Sir, you are all dismissed." Bruno waved his hand at the group and Gibbs shot Deeks a smirk. Michelle stalked up to Marty and punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Marty questioned holding his shoulder.

"You freaked the crap out of me when you didn't show up and Bruno did." She glared at him fiercely.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Mich, I had to help out Tony." Marty explained and her expression softened.

"You both alright?" Michelle asked worried.

"We both are fine, no bullet holes I promise." Marty promised.

"I'm holding you to that Marty, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Michelle gave him a hug before walking out.

"She's nice." Gibbs commented as they walked back out to the car and Deeks went to the passenger side out of habit, not noticing Gibbs hum of approval as he opened the driver side door.

"She's really is, she is a genius and will make an amazing agent." Deeks informed Gibbs who stored away the information for later just in case. "Thanks for getting me out of trouble with Bruno Boss."

"Why does he seem to hate you so much?" Gibbs looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Who knows, I think he hates the fact that I was in a liaison position with NCIS for so long before coming here to train and that I know everything he thinks will trip me up." Deeks explained. Gibbs huffed quietly under his breath and sped up a little more, but it still didn't bother the blonde and soon they were in the NCIS parking garage. They got a pass from Frank who remembered Deeks from the other day and gave him a pass almost right away. He followed Gibbs into the bullpen and right away sat on the edge of Tony's desk.

"Hey Deeks, did Gibbs scare your instructor into letting you out early?" Tony smirked.

"Sounds about right." Deeks nodded as Gibbs took his seat behind his desk.

"Go see Abby, she's been bugging me to see you after what happened today." Tony told the blond who saluted to him.

"Will do, I still have to thank her for the soup from when I was sick." Deeks mused.

"I will go down with you." Ziva stated and stood up. Deeks shot Tony a look and the SFA shrugged and the duo walked to the elevator.

"So Mr. Deeks." Ziva started.

"Call me Marty." He flashed her his trademark grin.

"Alright then Marty." Ziva said slowly as the elevator arrived. "I see you and Tony are getting closer. I just want to make sure you do not harm him."

"I would never harm Tony, he's like a big brother to me." Tony assured her honestly.

"I hope so. If you do harm him I will harm you." Ziva stated like she was talking about the weather.

"Noted, you really care for him don't you?" Marty grinned.

"I do not know what you speak of. I care for Tony as he is part of my team." She said stiffly.

"Alright, but when the time comes don't stray from your own feelings." Marty imparted wisdom on the women before him.

"I will keep that in mind Marty, thank you." Ziva gave him a small smile.

"So you didn't really need to see Abby I take it." Marty grinned as he left the elevator on the correct floor.

"No I do not." Ziva said surprised he picked up on her intentions.

"Thought so, good luck with your paperwork." Marty called over his shoulder as the elevator shut and he entered Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby." He smiled and staggered back from the Abby brand hug he received once he walked in.

"You're okay right Marty? You're okay right?" Abby asked worried patting him down to make sure he wasn't full of holes.

"I'm fine Abbs, I promised. I even took two car rides with Gibbs and I'm not sick or anything." He said and Abby gaped at him.

"Two rides with Gibbs and your lunch is still in your stomach?"

"Yes it is. Kensi is a much worse driver than Gibbs is, trust me." Deeks laughed. "I just wanted to thank you for the soup and visiting me when I was sick."

"Hey it was no problem Marty, I was glad to do it. But as my repayment you, Tony and me are going out this weekend for a night of clubbing, deal?" She stared him down.

"Alright fine you win Abby." Marty agreed and he was thrown into a hug again. "Tony and I are going for drinks tonight, you in?" He asked kindly.

"Nah I can't thanks for the invite Marty! I'm bowling with the nuns tonight." Abby said sadly.

"That's alright, have fun bowling!" Marty grinned, waving it off. "So bowling huh?"

"Oh yeah, I'm the best at bowling." Abby grinned and Marty found himself talking about bowling with the Goth for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Seven:** **Bar Brawl**

* * *

"So how was your paper work?" Deeks asked sipping his beer before stealing one of Tony's French fries.

"Ugh boring as hell and if you want fries go order your own." Tony whacked the offending hand with a fry.

"Oh I feel you there Ton, when I was a liaison I had to do twice the paper work as a normal agent." Deeks sympathized.

"How many all nighter's have you pulled after a huge case?" Tony wondered aloud.

"A fair few, I'm pretty sure my sleep cycle is messed up now." Deeks laughed and Tony raised his beer bottle in a toast of agreement.

"Here, here my friend." Tony nodded before picking up his burger. "Has Abby convinced you to go clubbing with her yet?"

"Actually yeah, the three of us are going this weekend. Any advice?" Marty asked whilst leaning on his right palm.

"Don't take any drinks from her and you're not scared of being stuck in lockup?" Tony quizzed.

"Is going out clubbing with her really that bad?" Deeks asked starting to regret this already.

"Kind of but, hopefully she will take it easy on you since it's your first time but we have to expect the unexpected and go with the flow." Tony suggested.

"Alright well I need some excitement since I'm practically falling asleep in my classes and my instructor hates me with a passion." Deeks said with a grin.

"Remember just to go with the flow and hopefully no photos will leak out. Speaking of, Abby has added a new photo to her wall of family pictures." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"A wall of family photos?" Deeks wondered, he hadn't seen that wall; it must be in the back of her lab.

"Yeah, well one wall has her actual family and the other one has photos of our NCIS family. She has a ton of Gibbs some of McGee and Ziva. A lot more of Kate, and me but she uh died… Now there are some photos of you up there now. One of them was of you when you were sick and sleeping, it's rather cute." Tony teased and Marty felt his face heat up and he kicked his leg.

"She really has my photo up on the wall?" Marty asked shyly ripping at the label of his beer bottle.

"Yeah she does, she really took a liking to you." Tony said cheerfully.

"I really like her too, well I like all of you even Gibbs if you can believe that." Marty chuckled. "I just kind of feel guilty you know?"

"Why do you feel guilty?" Tony asked confused.

"About how I feel like I'm becoming part of your family and I'm getting farther and farther from my team back in LA…" Marty admitted checking at his phone but there weren't any messages from anyone in LA.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault. Things happen that you can't control and two months is a long time." Tony tried to comfort his friend.

"Yeah it's just kind of hard…" Marty sighed.

Tony opened his mouth to try to impart some wisdom on the blonde when a strong grip pulled him out of his chair and was punched across the face.

"WHOA! Hey! Stop!" Deeks freaked out jumping out of his own, putting himself between Tony and the two men. "Whoa, what was that for? What did he do to you?" Deeks put his hands up in front of himself as Tony clamored to his feet.

"That chic over there told us that this guy was cheating on you and we don't take cheaters lightly around here." The largest man growled.

"Whoa, what! We are not dating!" Deeks growled back.

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment and who told you that?" Tony rubbed his jaw.

"Some redhead with green eyes, kind of looked worried and angry. She's sitting over there." The smaller man pointed to a table in the corner to a now empty table.

"What? She was sitting there I swear. Look guys we are sorry about this, we had no idea she was playing us. Beers on us?" The larger man held out his hand to Tony who examined his face before nodding and shaking the man's hand.

"Sounds like a good apology to me." Tony smiled and the foursome sat at the table and they started to talk about the football game that was on the flat screen behind the bar.

Hours pasted before the four said goodbye and Marty and Tony headed out of the bar.

"Okay that was weird. Do you know any redheads who want revenge on you?" Marty asked Tony who thought about it.

"No I don't think so." Tony shook his head.

"I don't think so either, well not that I can remember at least." Marty laughed. "How's the face?"

"It's throbbing, but it's not the worst I got. I'll put some ice on it and I'll be good by tomorrow." Tony assured him.

"My hotel is closer and the Outsiders is on demand, want to come over?" Marty offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Tony agreed and the duo headed up to Marty's hotel room.

"Why does everyone think we are a couple?" Marty huffed.

"Hell if I know." Tony shook his head.

Tony then got the movie set up while Marty made a makeshift ice pack for Tony who had kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket getting comfortable on the bed in front of the TV.

"Marty, your laptop is buzzing." Tony called over. Marty rushed out and opened his laptop.

"Kensi is video calling me, do you mind?" Marty asked.

"Nah I'll mute the TV." Tony grinned.

"Thanks Ton." Marty took a deep breath and accepted the call after running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Kensi." His partner's face appeared on the screen, the background showing that she is at work.

"Deeks!" She smiled at him. "Nice hair."

"Yeah I knew you miss it." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have an ice pack?" She asked confused.

"Oh right, hey catch Tony." Deeks turned and tossed the ice at the man on the bed who caught it and pressed it against his face.

'Thanks Marty." Tony smiled at him.

"Tony DiNozzo? Why is he in your hotel room?" She asked slowly.

"We were at the bar and some idiot punched his face so we came back here so he could ice his shiner." Marty told his beautiful partner.

"Okay if you say so…" She said unconvinced.

"Okay seriously why on earth does everyone think we are together?" Marty crossed his arms.

"I think you need to do some explaining Deeks." Kensi laughed.

"Well Abby saw us together and kept going on about how cute we are together and how I should get on that and then some weird women in the bar tonight told some guy that Tony was cheating on me with someone else and he got punched because of that crazy women. It's been a long few weeks." Deeks sighed and tried not to glare as Kensi burst out laughing and he heard laughter of Sam and Callen in the background.

"So you miss us then?" Kensi smirked.

"That's a tough question." He teased.

"What do you mean it's a simple yes or no question." Kensi's eyes narrowed before Marty could explain anything someone knocked on his door.

"Tony can you get that?" Marty called over.

"Yup… Oh Michelle right?" Tony smiled.

"Hello again Tony, is Marty here?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah he is, come on in." Tony moved out of the way and Michelle came in.

"Marty I have a bone to pick with you." Michelle stalked over.

"Eh? Michelle? What's wrong?" Marty asked with worry in his voice.

"What's wrong? Why did I get a call from some random girl telling me to stay away from you!" Michelle crossed her arms staring down at him.

"Huh? I don't know anything about that." Marty said confused.

"Oh really?" Michelle planted her hands on her hips.

"I promise you Mich, I don't have anything to do with this random girl calling you." Marty said sincerely standing up.

"Hmm… Okay fine, I believe you Marty. I know you don't lie unless you have to." Michelle sighed and gave him a quick hug. "See you tomorrow yeah?"

"For another day of torment at the hands of Bruno? I can't wait Mich I really can't." Marty smirked and laughed as she swatted him before leaving waving goodbye to Tony who saluted her.

"Sorry about that Kens." Marty sighed sitting down again.

"Who was that?" She asked simply eyes flashing.

"My friend and partner in FLETC training Michelle. She's a great girl and will make an amazing agent. She even pulled one over on me." Marty said impressed but Tony snorted.

"Anyone could have pulled one over on you, you had to flu." Tony snickered.

"Thanks for bringing that up, it's not my fault my body hates the snow and cold." Deeks shot back and Tony smirked before throwing a pillow at the blonde who laughed and ducked.

"Are you alright Deeks?" Callen came into the screen space.

"Yeah it was just a 24 hour thing. Tony, Abby and Michelle took great care of me don't worry." Deeks waved him off.

"No I mean are you really alright? DC is a big change from LA." Callen said slowly.

"Yeah I think I've gotten past the cultural shock, I've got a great fam-friends down here to help me out so I think I'll be fine Callen." Deeks corrected himself quickly.

"If you're sure…" Kensi said slowly.

"Hi Hetty." Deeks said as the small ninja came into the screen space as well.

"Mr. Deeks I have received a call from Jethro informing me how great an agent you are. He told me that you at risk to your own person you came to help out Agent DiNozzo during a firefight." Hetty said in her natural calm way.

"Oh ha-ha, yeah I did that after I avoided my instructor Bruno during our practical trade craft lesson." Deeks said proudly.

"Good job Deeks." Sam said impressed.

"Thanks Sam." Deeks smiled and saw Tony look up at the name. "Down boy, just watch your movie." Deeks threw the pillow at Tony's head.

"Fine, fine. I'm starting the movie with or without you." Tony warned hitting play.

"Go ahead." Marty waved his hand.

"Are we keeping you from something Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Just a movie with Tony." Deeks assured her.

"You do have class tomorrow no? We won't keep you any longer." Hetty smiled. "Keep yourself out of trouble Mr. Deeks."

"Bye Deeks, talk to you later." Kensi smiled and the two men waved before the screen went black. He closed the lid and leapt up onto the bed beside Tony.

"Feel better seeing them?" Tony asked as the movie started up.

"A bit." Deeks admitted. "Now shut up and watch the movie." He swatted his friend's arm.

"Aye, aye sir." Tony laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter 8: A Night Out With Abby & Tony.**

**FallenQueen2: There will be some Marty/Tony slash in this chapter but there is a reason for it and it will help out in the future when I move the plot along in later chapters. Other than this chapter they are only friends/brothers, but it just had to happen for this chapter so sorry if you don't like it but it will be sexy so watch out.**

* * *

Marty sighed as he looked in the hotel room mirror. Why oh why had he let Abby and Tony talked him into this? Oh right because he owed Abby from bring him soup and how Bruno hated him and he had vented to Tony about it, the duo had become very close after all the good times they shared and now Marty knew that Tony was now on his short list of people he would do anything for.

Then after class, right outside the FLETC building a black hearse pulled up and Tony popped out sunglasses on and badge on his belt his appearance caused Michelle to swoon as she walked to her car; he saw her wobble on her heels. She had seen him before but he did in fact look pretty good.

Tony just walked up to Marty and grabbed him by the waist throwing the blonde over his shoulder fireman style. He ignored the curses and words of protest from the man over his shoulder and casually walked back to the hearse that had Abby behind the wheel, sunglasses on as well.

"Get in loser, we're going clubbing." Abby grinned widely playing off a mean girl's quote.

"Do we have to and Tony put me down! This isn't helping Abby's theory of us being together." Marty whined, Tony put him in a seat and slid in beside him grinning widely.

"Don't you want to know where we are going?" Tony questioned.

"…Yeah I do…" Marty grumbled.

"It's a club called 'Spiral'. But I have to Goth you both out for it and man I am SO ready for it." Abby grinned as she peeled towards the Hotel Marty was staying at.

That is how Marty came to be standing in front of his bathroom mirror clad in leather. He had tight black leather pants tucked into buckled combat boots with a huge skull belt buckle. He had a mesh shirt on with a black leather jacket unzipped on top of it, his blue eyes stood out against his tanned skin because they were outlined in heavy black eyeliner, even his nails were painted black (against his will mind you but Abby had a way with him). He did have to admit he totally pulled it off it was just like he was going undercover and well he has gone Goth before, he ran a hand through his hair and walked back out into the room to see the other two ready to go. Abby had her platform boots on with mesh tights on with a short black dress, the top half was a blood red corset and the bottom was made of a more flimsy material that swished when she moved. She had her normal eye makeup on but her hair was down and a red streak was added in that matched her lipstick.

Tony on the other hand was wearing the same boots and pants, as Marty but his top was different. Tony had a tight blue shirt that rippled when he moved showing off his abs and muscles but with a long grey duster over top of it, with the same eye makeup and nail polish as Marty.

"We look amazing, this is going to be a great night." Abby squealed clasping her hands together.

"I have a bad feeling about this, all of this." Tony gestured to his outfit.

"I don't know Tony, that works for you." Marty teased.

"Who is the one wearing a mesh shirt again?" Tony pointed out and Marty whacked his arm.

"Let's just get going and try to have some fun. Pretend it's an undercover assignment." Deeks stated as the trio left the hotel. Tony huffed but agreed with him nonetheless.

They took a cab to the club that already had piles of people lined up outside the doors already. The trio got out of the cab and Abby bounced up to the bouncer who grinned and swept her into a huge hug.

"Abby! How have you been girl? Haven't seen you around here for a while, you good?" The huge bouncer asked the Goth in his arms.

"I'm good Ben! Just busy with work and now I have to help my two friends out, it's been a busy week and we need a break." She jerked her thumb back at Tony and Deeks who stood there awkwardly as there were catcalls aimed at them from both genders.

"Sure, go on in Abby and friends. Have a good time." Ben lifted the rope and the trio walked in. Deeks paused as he felt eyes on his back so he turned half way and scanned the area. He frowned but shrugged it off and followed Tony and Abby into 'Spiral'.

The inside of the club was like the inside of a medieval castle, the walls were given the look of stone and hanging from them were rusty crosses, paintings of supernatural creatures, mainly vampires drinking from the neck of beautiful women and men. It was very gothic and dark and totally Abby's style, no wonder the bouncer knew her by name.

"What do you think?" She bounced on her heels looking at them both excitedly.

"It's…Different." Marty struggled for words. "But it is pretty cool." He admitted.

"I knew you would like it." Abby grinned showing her white teeth. "Let's get dancing!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them onto the packed dance floor. There they spent many minutes of grinding, swaying and bumping against the sweaty bodies on the floor, someone Abby knew came over and was dancing closely with her. Tony and Marty kept an eye on him and his hands. She spotted this and rolled her eyes and shouted to them over the music.

"HE'S GAY!" That's when they relaxed and started to dance with the people around them. Hours must have passed and Marty lost track of Tony and Abby when suddenly someone grabbed him from. He spun ready to tell said person off but stopped when he saw it was Tony and his face spelt panic.

"Tony? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Marty shouted at him.

"Play along please! I'll explain everything later! Pretend we're undercover." Tony gave him a pleading look and glanced over at a man at the bar who had his eyes locked on Tony and Marty. He got a bad vibe from this guy so he looked at Tony and nodded, not sure what the taller man was going to do but he found out soon.

* * *

**(A/N: So this is where the slash comes so if you don't like that then skip over it please but there is a reason I did this for later chapters. When the Italic's stop it isn't slashy anymore). **

_Tony dropped his hands on Marty's hips, keeping the blonde's back to his chest and started to grind against him. Marty's face flushed, bit down his pride and grinded back against his friend. He had to just pretend it is an undercover op and he was doing this for a great friend. Tony dropped his head down and pressed his lips and nose against Marty's exposed neck and the blonde put his arms above his head and wrapped his arms around the back of Tony's neck keeping him close. He leaned his head back against Tony's shoulder and closed his eyes slightly as they danced. He opened them and spotted the same man starting to walk over to the duo._

"_He's coming over." He whispered into Tony's ear._

"_Gonna have to take it up a notch, you okay with that?" Tony whispered back and Marty nodded slightly. _

_Tony turned Marty around so they were front to front. Marty hooked his fingers into Tony's belt loops while Tony slid his hands down Marty's back and onto his ass pulling him closer as they kept grinding. Marty looked up and stared at Tony's green eyes and saw how much he appreciated what Marty was doing for him. _

"_He's getting closer." Marty mumbled into Tony's neck. _

"_This could get a lot more personal…I am sorry in advance…" He whispered back as he looked up at the man approaching them. Tony smirked at the man with a glare before putting his hands on the sides of Marty's face and pressed their lips together. Marty slid his hands down onto Tony's ass as Tony's right hand tangled into Deeks blonde hair and the left one slid down his chest playing with the skull belt buckle. Moments passed before they pulled back and they looked at each other with heavy eyelids. _

"_Leave us alone." Tony spoke to the man in a cold tone looking over Marty's head. _

"_I see you were not joking when you said you had a boyfriend, I will now leave you both in peace." The man huffed and bowed to them both slightly as Tony pulled Marty into his side, one hand in his back pant's pocket and Marty leaned against his shoulder. _

* * *

"Thank you." Tony said and watched as the man walked out of the club.

"And thank you Marty, that was awkward…" Tony and Marty pulled away and rubbed his neck.

"That's an understatement and you sir have some major explaining to do." Marty informed him.

"I know, let's get some air and I will." Tony grabbed Marty's wrist and they exited through a backdoor into the alleyway. Marty leaned against the wall crossing his arms and looking at Tony waiting.

"Okay so that guy his name is Drake. He is some wannabe vampire and wouldn't leave me alone. I tried everything but he would just keep coming onto me. I kind of panicked and since I couldn't find Abby and I could only see you so I kind of blurted out that I had a boyfriend and pointed you out… He didn't believe me and tried to grope and kiss me so I kind of pushed him away and walked over to you and you uh know the rest." Tony explained.

"Okay." Marty said simply.

"Okay? We just made out and danced together and all you got is 'okay'?" Tony rubbed his eyes trying not to smudge the eyeliner anymore than it was.

"Sounds about right. Listen Tony I think we've gotten very close and I consider you one of my best friends, hell your like my older brother I never had so I already knew I would do anything to help you out but I swear to god, if you ever pull that on me again I will make sure you can't have kids." Marty explained poking Tony's chest.

"Fair enough, I really owe you one Marty." Tony put his hands up in surrender.

"And I plan on cashing it in one day just as a heads up. God I hope Abby didn't see that because she has her camera with her and she will use it against us." Marty shuddered at the thought of Kensi and the others seeing that. "I'm kind of in a relationship but kind of not, Kensi is complicated."

"Oh I feel your pain there, if Boss or McGee or Ziva saw what just happened well let's just not go there and any chance with Ziva would be hindered beyond belief." Tony shuddered as well.

"Okay so let's never speak of this again, get some more drinks, grab Abby and get out of here. I'm exhausted." Marty sighed.

"Ditto that, I think we've had enough for tonight." Tony agreed as they entered the club and after throwing back some shots they found Abby and dragged her out hailing down a cab they crowded in and gave the cabbie the address of Tony's place as Tony decided to let them all crash there for the night. Deeks looked out of the window, his eyebrows furrowed together as they pulled away from the curb. He looked back and frowned.

"What's wrong Marty?" Abby asked.

"I thought… I thought I saw someone…Nah it must have been nothing never mind." Deeks shook his head blinking.

"If you're sure." Abby said before letting her head fall on Tony's shoulder and they were silent for the rest of the ride. They paid the cab driver and all three of them stumbled up to Tony's place and the two guys put Abby on the bed. Tony fell onto the armchair and Deeks took the couch. They exchanged grins before they closed their eyes and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

* * *

"Ugh." Marty put a hand against his forehead as he slowly woke up. He wondered where he was for a moment or two before all the previous nights events came rushing back to him, he reached out for a pillow and covered his face with it moaning.

"God what time is it?" Tony groaned from the chair he was sprawled out on.

"Hell if I know… Did that actually happen?" Marty peered over at him.

"I think it did, god I hope there are no photos." Tony tried to get out of his chair and Marty's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed loudly when he saw it was Kensi requesting a video chat. He managed to pull himself into an upright position before accepting and she appeared on the little screen.

"Hey De-WHOA! What happened to you?" She covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Never let Abby talk you into going to a Goth club." Marty ran a hand through his hair knowing his eyeliner was all messed up and clothes wrinkled.

"A Goth club huh, anyone hit on you?" She teased and he rubbed his neck.

"Wellllll." He stretched the word.

"So do you two care to explain to me what is going on in these photos?" Abby exclaimed as she left the bedroom, still mussed up from sleep and the night before.

"What photos Abbs?" Tony asked looking up at her.

"The photos of you and Marty grinding and making out! Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" Abby held up her phone in triumph photos on the screen of the night before and Tony fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?" Kensi shouted from the phone.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Marty denied.

"It looks pretty steamy to me." Abby grinned.

"Not helping Abbs." Marty growled before turning back to his phone. "I swear it was nothing Kens, some guy was trying to like rape Tony so I was helping him out I swear that was it! I don't like him, I like you!" Kensi gave him a stern look before she started to laugh.

"Oh god you're too easy Deeks, I believe you and don't worry I like you too." Kensi promised and Marty let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god, just promise you won't tell anyone else." Marty begged.

"I promise Deeks, don't worry now go take a shower ALONE because no offence you look like crap, bye Marty." Kensi blew him a kiss before shutting her phone off. He tossed his phone on the coffee table and fell back onto the couch.

"So everything good with Kensi?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I think so. So Abby are you going to get rid of those photos?" Marty leaned his head back to look at the Goth who was swooning over her phone.

"Why would I do that? It's so hot! See you two are SO perfect together." Abby thrust the phone in front of Marty's face. He spotted him and Tony dancing together from the night before, with a swipe of her thumb it pictures changed to a different position of them dancing and then finally the two of them making out.

"These photos will never see the light of day!" Marty grabbed the phone and leapt over to the other side of the room while Tony held Abby down to the couch. Marty quickly deleted the evidence and grinned at Abby who started to moan about how hot it must have been and why did she drink so much that she couldn't remember it?

"Am I interrupting something?" Gibbs voice came from the now open front door.

"Nothing just deleting some photos from last night." Marty said waving the phone.

"You three look like crap. Get changed and sleep it off, I need you all 100% Monday." Gibbs ordered Tony and Abby who nodded. "Deeks, glad you make it through your 1st Abby club night."

"Yeah me too Boss." Deeks grinned.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, guess what Tony and Marty did last night!" Abby started but Tony placed his hand over her mouth.

"We had fun and managed to get her back here conscious." Tony supplied and Gibbs gave the trio a weird look.

"Right, just sleep it off." Gibbs rolled his eyes and left the apartment locking the door behind him.

"Okay let's get washed, changed, some food and watch the first Hangover so we won't feel so bad about our hangovers." Tony clapped his hands and gave out orders. The duo snapped off salutes and the trio did just that.

* * *

Minutes later found the three all squeezed on the couch with Abby in the middle. The guys had sweatpants on with sweatshirts and hair wet from their showers. Abby had one of Tony's super long Ohio State sweater on and high rainbow toe-socks, plates with eggs and bacon in their laps and they spent the rest of the day just hanging out in his apartment eating, talking, sleeping off the previous night and trying to convince Abby they were not together but it wasn't helping that Marty was wearing Tony's oversized clothes and all what happened the night before.

Marty's phone buzzed as a picture message came in. He frowned and opened it; he was alone as Abby and Tony were up getting some popcorn for the next movie they were going to start watching. It was a good thing too because he froze up when he saw the photos attached to it.

They had been taken a few years ago and his gut twisted up into knots. The first one was of Marty passed out in his bed, his back red with cuts, and a bruise on the side of his face also on his neck. He threw the phone back into his pocket and dropped down onto the couch, taking a few deep soothing breathes and put his mask back up as Tony and Abby came back baring popcorn.

"Excellent, let the movie marathon continue!" Deeks cheered and the trio settled back into their brother-brother-sister relationship they had going on. Even Papa Gibbs came to check in on his kids as Abby pointed out to the guys later on.

Deeks knew when those photos had been taken and by who. He knew he would have to deal with it soon but he couldn't involve Tony, Abby and the others in this. It was his problem and he would take care of it. He couldn't… No he wouldn't let his family get hurt because of him and his past.


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Ten: Let It Snow**

**FallenQueen2: I just have to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and didn't freak out about the slash and if you guys are alright with it, I may bring it into play again later on ~****winks****~ not putting them into a real relationship because of Densi and maybe Tiva but just for some fun at their expense.**

* * *

"Jimmy?" Marty Deeks asked in surprise as he passed by a sitting area in the FLETC building, he had finally been released from Bruno's grasp and Michelle's questioning about his club night (he refused to tell her about how he and Tony made out, no one outside of the people there will ever find out).

"Oh hey Marty! How are you?" Jimmy Palmer looked up from a binder that lay across his lap.

"I'm good, just finished class for today, but what are you doing here Jimmy?" Marty sat down in a chair across from the couch Jimmy had his school items spread out on.

"Oh I have an exam for a class I'm taking today so I'm cramming some last minute studying in." Jimmy explained and Marty nodded in understanding.

"Do you need anyone to help quiz you?" Marty offered and Jimmy pushed up his glasses in surprise.

"No thank you Marty, but it is nice of you to offer." Jimmy said smiling kindly at the blonde. "But I heard from Abby that you and Tony had quite the night at Spiral on Friday."

"Oh noooo, what has she been spreading around the office?" Deeks groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"Just something about you two getting hot and heavy." Jimmy laughed and Deeks slammed his hand against his face.

"Nothing happened, well something happened but ahhhhh." Marty moaned in pain.

"Don't worry she only told me, you're secret is safe with me Marty, too bad you deleted those photos." Jimmy winked before laughing more as Deeks made different facial expressions. "Tony had the exactly same reaction when I asked him about it, you guys are seriously like brothers."

"Yeah and that's it! I do have a bad feeling about this though, Abbs is not going to let this go is she?" Marty asked.

"No I don't think so." Jimmy snickered.

"Ah crap, well I should get going as I have to scrape snow off my car, I would never had to do that in LA." Marty stood up grumbling. "Good luck on your exam, don't stress over it too much I know you'll do fine. Text me when you finish yeah?"

"I will, thanks for the advice Marty." Jimmy waved as the blonde walked down the hall, pulling his winter jacket on muttering about snow and cold as he went.

* * *

Marty was swearing under his breath as he pushed more snow off his windshield of his rental car, he was really missing LA now and he wasn't afraid to let the world know if it snowed anymore.

He had just about finished when something cold and wet nailed him in the back of the head. His eyebrow twitched and he turned around slowly to see Tony standing a few feet behind him, tossing a snowball up and down in the air. Flanking him were Ziva and McGee all three of them in their winter jackets, hats, scarfs and gloves just like Marty. Tony grinned and threw the snowball at Deeks who stood there and it hit him in the face. He glared fiercely at Tony, eyebrow still twitching as it melted down his face.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me DiNozzo?" Marty asked.

"I think I did Deeks, whatcha gonna do about it?" Tony mocked.

"You do realize this means war?" Marty quoted Bugs Bunny as he formed his own snowball and slid across the hood of his car and ducked down on the other side as Tony and Ziva launched more snowballs at the blonde. "McGee you're on my team!" Deeks cried and the man scurried over to join Deeks on the other side of the car.

"So what's the plan?" McGee looked at Marty who was forming a stockpile of snowballs.

"We hit them fast and hard, you ready for snowball warfare Tim?" Deeks held up a snowball.

"Born ready Marty, on three?" He smiled taking some ammo.

"One… Two… Three!" They counted down and on three they bounced up and bombarded Tony and Ziva with their pile of snowballs.

Soon the parking lot was a full out snowball warzone. Marty had railed some of his students from his course to join his and Tim's ranks while Tony grabbed some instructors. It went on for a few hours as neither side wanted to go down, but finally it all ended when Deeks a LA born surfer nailed Tony in the chest with a snowball and the taller man went down dramatically while Tim and the trainees ganged up on Ziva and she went down next to Tony.

"VICTORY!" Marty howled and his side cheered loudly and laughter rang out of the parking lot. Each side helped the taken out on either side back to their feet with smiles on their red faces.

"For a surfer you're pretty good at snowball wars." Tony said impressed as Marty hauled him and Ziva to their feet as they wiped off remaining snow.

"Why thank you, but if it wasn't for Tim's strategy and all my trainees we couldn't have won." Marty dished out the credit where it was needed. With those words Marty was engulfed by his classmates, hoisting him onto their shoulders and chanted his first name. Deeks raised his arms in victory and laughed along side of his classmates.

"He will make one hell of an agent." Tim commented to Ziva and Tony as he rejoined them with a smile on his face.

"Already is, but glad to know you approve McGee." Tony clapped the younger man's shoulder.

"I like him." Ziva stated looking at the laughing blonde.

"Aw I knew you had some feelings in your little heart Zee-Va." Tony smirked and she whacked his arm.

"Even Gibbs likes him and he is one hard nut to crack." McGee said in slight amazement.

"Yeah even that surprised me. I asked the Boss how Marty won him over and I quote he didn't complain about my driving." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I should take him for a little drive to see if he likes my driving as well yes?" Ziva's eyes twinkled.

"Remember we promised to return him back to his team in LA in one piece." McGee reminded the Mossad trained agent.

"Do we have to return him?" Tony frowned.

"Afraid so Tony." McGee sighed and they quickly ended the conversation as Marty came bounding over to the trio smile on his lips.

"Hey guys, so I'm going to head out and shower before I catch another cold. Thanks for showing me the joys of snow." He chuckled.

"Yeah your welcome Marty." Tony smiled and the trio waved at the blond who got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Too bad I would like to keep him on our team." Tony shoved his hands into his pockets.

"He would be an asset, perhaps McGee you could base a character on him in your next book yes?" Ziva asked the techie as the trio headed to the charger and Tony quickly grabbed the driver's seat before Ziva could.

"Sounds like a good idea Ziva, I just might." McGee smiled as ideas ran through his mind about how he could add in the blond before his phone rang. "Hey Boss…. Yeah… Alright we will meet you there. Guys we have a case, dead sailor at the Hilton, Gibbs is going to meet us there with Ducky." McGee reported and Tony corrected their course.

"Isn't the Hilton near where Marty is staying?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah it is, hope he doesn't get caught up in anything." Tony gritted his teeth together as he made a sharp left.

* * *

Marty had just unlocked the door to his hotel room when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Jimmy informing Deeks he had passed his exam with high marks. Marty grinned for his friend and sent a quick I knew you could do it message to him before he tossed his phone onto his bed.

He stripped down out of his wet clothes and stepped under the warm spray of water. He stood under the showerhead for a while before he shut it off and wrapping a towel around his waist headed back into the room itself to get some sweatpants and a shirt. He froze when he spotted a manila envelope sitting on his bed on top of his wet clothes that hadn't been there before. He swallowed, quickly threw on his warm clothes and stared at the envelope. He rustled through his shoulder bag and pulled out a spare pair of black rubber gloves that he and his team use when collecting evidence because he was getting a bad feeling about this and need to preserve it just in case.

Inside the envelope sounded like pieces of paper as he shook it gently just in case there was something like a bomb inside of it, he wasn't going to risk it. He took a deep breath and pulled out a pile of glossy just printed photos and slumped down onto the edge of the bed as he flipped through the photos. He needed to get to the NCIS Navy Yard right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Eleven: Remember Me? **

**FallenQueen2: So this one is a bit gorier and serious than my other ones as the plot comes into play here, poor Deeks I can't leave him alone can I?**

* * *

"What do we got Boss?" Tony asked as he, McGee and Ziva ducked under the yellow tape into the hotel room that NCIS was currently in.

"Dead sailor. Martin Decker, 28. Looks like he was tortured before he was killed." Gibbs said nodding at the body of the blonde sailor whose wrists were tied above his head with thick twine. He was only wearing boxers and his chest, arms and thighs were all cut up.

"Ouch." Tony winced as he grabbed his camera and started to shoot the scene as Ziva started to sketch as McGee looked around the hotel room for any clues. Ducky came in and Gibbs informed Ducky what they found and Ducky got to work on time of death and cause of death.

"Time of death would be between two to four hours ago and cause of death wasn't lost of blood but rather this wound right here." Ducky pointed out a deep gash across the sailor's chest. "This wound is deep and whatever was the weapon probably a knife of some sort it nicked some vital organs and caused almost instance death." Ducky explained as Tony got a closer photo of the gash and cuts on the rest of Martin's body. "These cuts are precise and meant to cause pain, who ever did this had it all planned out."

"Boss, you might want to see this." McGee called from inside the bathroom. Gibbs and Tony squeezed into the bathroom and stared at the mirror McGee was facing.

"Remember Me?" Was written in blood and Tony swallowed before taking a photo of.

"I think I found the murder weapon." Ziva entered the bathroom, holding a bloodied knife at arms distance.

"Bag and tag everything. DiNozzo you're with me, take the knife and we will get Abby to run it for prints and if we are lucky we will get a hit." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

"Alright so I handed the knife over to Abby and she will have the prints in a few minutes hopefully." Tony said as he entered the bullpen and sat at his desk.

"Good, Ziva and McGee should be back soon." Gibbs nodded and the elevator dinged and the two walked out.

"How did you do that boss?" Tony asked amazed and Gibbs just smirked as he sipped his newest cup of coffee.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked as the two sat at their desks.

"A camera, it's pretty water logged but Abby should be able to pull some of the photos off it." McGee reported and Gibbs nodded before his phone rang.

"Gibbs…Alright thanks Abbs." He hung up quickly. "DiNozzo find anything you can on one Sylvia Gray, her prints were all over the knife."

"On it Boss." Tony nodded and quickly did the search, moments passed before a screen popped up, he scanned it and his jaw dropped. "Well she's in the system for a restraining order filed against her by one Marty Deeks."

"Marty?" Ziva's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah but it is only active in the state of California, so in other words if she has found him up here…"

"He could be her next target. DiNozzo get him in here now. McGee, Ziva find out where Gray is, I want her in her yesterday." Gibbs ordered gruffly.

"Don't need to look for me, I'm right here." Marty spoke up as he sped walked into the bullpen in his sweater and sweatpants, envelope in hand.

"Marty, are you alright?" Tony asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that sailor though." Deeks ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I didn't think she would go that far, she was crazy but…" He shook his head.

"Tell us what about why you filed a restraining order against her." Gibbs ordered.

"You might want to see these first." Marty shook the envelope. Gibbs got up and took the package from Marty's hands and guided him into a chair as he pulled out the photos and a USB drive.

"She's been following me since I left LA. The USB has a video message on it… It's pretty sick…" Marty put his head in his hands.

The group looked at the photos. The first one showed Deeks as he was talking with Tony as he marched Michael Windber away in cuffs on his first day down in DC. The next one was the two of them at a dinner drinking coffee and talking. The next one was Deeks walking into his hotel with Chinese food. Into the FLETC building, having lunch with Michelle, helping out Tony during his trade craft lesson, Tony getting punched in the face by the two men at the bar, being tossed over Tony's shoulder and heading into Abby's hearse, Abby, Tony and Marty all Gothed out heading into Spiral, the three of them staggering out of the club into a cab, and finally Marty staring at his phone with a look of shock in Tony's living room.

"This is sick." Tony shook his head and moved away from the photos.

"Wait till you see the video." Marty said gloomily. "It's my fault."

"Having a stalker is not your fault Marty." Tony placed his hand on his friend's shoulder as McGee plugged the USB into his computer and the video started on the main screen. It showed the now dead sailor tied up on the hotel bed, already pretty cut up and eyes hazy like he was drugged.

"Hello Marty, do you remember me? I remember you, how could I not. You're the only man I will ever love but, but you left me! How could you Marty, I would do anything for you! I love you!" A female voice came out of the speakers and Marty gave a shudder at the voice.

"Do you remember Marty? Do you remember all the fun we had? I miss having you tied up like the good sailor here; did you notice your names are similar? Marty Deeks and Martin Decker? Ah we had so much fun but then you broke up with me and filed a restraining Order!" She laughed and Marty kept his eyes turned down so he couldn't see anyone's faces.

"He wasn't as much fun as you Marty. I must have gave him too much drug as he didn't make any noises like you did when I was craving him up, ah well this is more of a practice run you see. I'm going to find you again Marty and we can finally be together, forever and ever." With the final words she gave the sailor a final gash and he gasped for breath before his body went lax and the light out of his hazy eyes. "I'll be seeing you soon baby." Then the video cut out.

"See how it's my fault?" Marty whispered still looking down and only flinched slightly and looked up to see Gibbs looking down at him.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He stressed each word. "But we need to know everything that happened when you were with her."

"Alright…" Marty agreed softly before Director Vance entered the bullpen.

"We have a call from LA and I think it wise to tell them about the case." Vance gave them a pointed look as McGee unplugged the USB.

"You can tell us what happened with your team present if you want." Gibbs offered his voice less hard than it normally is.

"I can try Boss." Marty gave a weak smile and the team followed Vance into MTAC where the LA team was up on the screen already.

"Hi Deeks." Kensi said cheerfully but Deeks didn't response, his nerves were shot to pieces and he hated it.

"What happened?" Hetty asked tightly noticing the look on her agent's face.

"Do any of you know anything about Sylvia Gray?" Gibbs spoke up, deciding to get the ball rolling.

"…That name sounds familiar…" Kensi pondered over it, as the others shook their heads no. "Oh isn't she the one who you filed a restraining order against Deeks?"

"That's the one." Deeks said softly.

"You just said it was just a bad break up, what does she have to do with anything?" Kensi asked worry lacing her words.

"She is now wanted for the murder of Sailor Martin Decker and she is currently stalking Deeks." Gibbs gave them a short version.

"Oh Deeks." Nell gasped covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I never can catch a break can I?" Deeks said wearily.

"Do you feel up to telling us what happened when you were with her Deeks?" Gibbs asked looking at him.

"I'll try Boss." Deeks took a deep breath and he did notice how the LA team seemed to be frowning at his choice of words. Before he could start Abby rushed in with a pile of photos in her hands.

"Oh Marty, I'm so sorry for what this horrible woman did this to you!" Abby cried throwing Marty into one of her famous hugs handing the images off to Gibbs as she did. She kept him in her embrace for a few moments longer.

"Abby, are these from the camera McGee brought you?" Gibbs asked tightly looking at the images.

"Yes, I'm sorry Marty." She shook her head.

"What are the photos of Jethro?" Callen asked tensely.

"Photos of an almost identical crime scene as we saw with Decker today, but these happened a few years back and well…" Gibbs sighed and held up the photo for all to see.

They held images of a younger Marty Deeks, looking just like the sailor, tied up in bed, eyes somewhat hazy with knife cuts all over his back, a bruise on his head and neck. The same photo that Marty had gotten a few days prior. Gasps came from both the people in OPS and in MTAC.

"There uh… Was a video as well, not all of it just the ending…" Abby held up a USB before hugging Deeks closer to her while Tony placed a calming hand on Marty's shoulder. Vance took it and it played so both sides of the video call could see.

* * *

"I'll be right back baby, then we will disappear and be together forever." Sylvia's voice came through the speakers as an image of Deeks appeared. He looked just like he did in the images Abby had gotten before. Once a door closed, Marty blinked and his eyes were clear and an angry look set in on his face.

"Crazy bitch." He growled before somehow managing to get onto his knees, twisting his arms over his head he was now facing the headboard and using his teeth he started in on the knot of twine. Tense moments passed and they heard Deeks give a soft 'aha' the knot finally fell apart and his hands came free. He leapt off the bed and the camera crashed down onto the ground, they saw his legs moving around and clothes rustling as he pulled on some clothes, the door opened and shut as Deeks ran out, it was silent for a small amount of time before the door opened again.

"I'm back baby… Marty? Honey? MARTY!" Sylvia cried out, her feet stopped and then they heard her give a cry of rage and something shatter against a wall. "I will find you Marty, you can't get away from me that easily, you will be mine forever!" She screamed and she bent down at her knees and the camera died.

* * *

"She was video taping me? Damn…" Marty shook his head as he fell back into the theatre chairs, Abby and Tony by his side.

"Good job on getting out though." Tony whispered to Deeks who nodded his thanks.

"Well I guess you all know the story behind why I filed a restraining order." Deeks rubbed his forehead.

"Why did you never take her to court?" Sam asked tightly.

"Wouldn't have worked Sam, the drugs played with my memory, everything was patchy and I couldn't remember how I got most of those cuts and thankfully I was still a lawyer at this time, so I pulled some strings and got a order filed against her." Marty explained slumping down in the chair.

"Now she's back." Hetty said, eyes narrowing.

"Now she's back." Marty nodded and closed his eyes as they sent the LA team what Marty brought in and the reports from the crime scene itself.

"My team will be up there in a few hours." Hetty informed Vance in her 'don't mess with me' tone.

"I will send someone to pick them up, Deeks will not leave the building and we will catch this woman." Vance nodded and the feed cut out. "Go wait in the bullpen for the LA team." Vance ordered.

"And make sure Deeks doesn't fall apart during this case." He whispered to Gibbs as the team made their exit. Abby keeping Marty close to her, tears in her eyes.

"Okay well we have some time to kill, I vote we tell stories because to be honest this isn't the worst thing that has happened to me. I have a reason to never go back to Hawaii." Marty said cheerfully as he sat in Tony's chair after he rolled it into the middle of the bullpen.

"This I want to hear." Tony admitted and sat on the side of his desk, not saying a word about how Marty stole his chair.

"Well my friends, gather round and let me tell you a story." Marty waved his hands and the whole group minus Gibbs rolled their chairs closer to the middle. Marty spent the rest of the time waiting for the LA team to show up telling the DC stories of his adventures from when he was kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder ending up meeting Danny from the 50 taskforce to forcing Sam to watch his dog to how he fell into a canal in Venice to him getting pepper sprayed. He kept them entertained and it helped easy the weight of the case they were about to work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Twelve: Welcome to DC.**

* * *

**-En Route to DC-**

"Kensi calm down, we will be there soon." Sam tried to sooth the worried mind of the female agent.

"Soon isn't soon enough." Kensi snapped before went back to tapping her fingernails on the tray in front of her.

"We have two hours or so left." Callen informed his teammate.

"So we have been sitting here on our asses for two hours while there is a psycho out there after Deeks." Kensi fumed.

"Jethro and his team are very good, Deeks is in great hands." Callen told her calmly.

"Still… I should be there." Kensi started to bit her thumbnail.

"Speaking of… Anyone else notice Deeks calling Gibbs 'Boss'?" Sam asked looking over at his two teammates.

"I picked up on that as well… I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Deeks is part of our team and Gibbs must have reason for letting Deeks call him Boss." Callen waved it off.

"Yeah but it sure looks like he is part of their team as well." Sam pointed out.

"Well then we will just have to show him he is part of our team." Kensi spoke up determined.

* * *

**-Navy Yard-**

"How much longer till they land McGee?" Gibbs glanced at his agent who tapped on his keyboard for a few seconds.

"About two hours Boss." McGee reported.

"Alright, when they land we will go pick them up." Gibbs nodded at McGee. "DiNozzo, Ziva your on protection detail for Deeks."

"Will do Boss." Tony said softly looking over at the blonde who was sitting behind his desk. The surface of the desk was now cleared and resting on his crossed arms was a sleeping Marty Deeks, Ziva had draped Tony's jacket over Marty's shoulders.

"It's been a long day." Abby agreed yawning. "Tony, Ziva let's bring Marty down to my lab, I have a cot in my office and we can crash there. Sound good Bossman?"

"Sound good Abs." Gibbs nodded, Tony gently as he could pulled the sleeping agent in training onto his feet before picking the blond up in his arms, Deeks only mumbling before falling silent.

He was a heavy sleeper that much was clear. Tony, Ziva and Abby got Marty onto the cot in Abby's lab, the Goth then handed the two agents some blankets before crawling into the cot next to Marty, she pulled the blankets up around both of them before curling into Deeks' side falling into an easy and peaceful sleep.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing ever Zee-va?" Tony smiled.

"They are like siblings no?" Ziva gave a rare smile at the sleeping duo on the cot as Tony wrapped the blanket Abby gave them around her shoulders after she had settled down on the padded desk chair in the office.

"Thank you Tony." She gave him the same smile and his heart soared, letting his fingers stay on her shoulders a few seconds longer than normal and she didn't shrug him off.

"Yeah, I better get a photo of this for Abby's wall." Tony chuckled grabbing his phone and a few seconds later the image in front of them was captured.

"Hey Tony, Ziva…" Abby's sleepy voice came from the cot as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Abs, I thought you were sleeping." Tony said in a hushed voice.

"I was getting there but something crossed my mind." Abby rubbed his eye careful to not smudge her eye makeup.

"What is it Abs?" Tony asked moving over to the cot, Abby latched onto his arm and pulled him down so he was sitting between her and Marty who shifted closer to the new heat source.

"Why is it that Marty's team out in LA only call him by his last name? I mean we call him Marty and he doesn't seem bothered by it." Abby mused sleepily falling onto Tony's lap, so she was looking up at his face.

"You make a good point Abby." Ziva crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

"I mean he never told us not to call him Marty so I assumed he was alright with it? What if he isn't? What if every time I call him Marty I've made him mad!" Abby gnawed on her bottom lip in worry.

"I don't think that's the case Abs… From the 1st time we called him Marty I saw something light up in his eyes so I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate it, maybe just not used to it but I feel he likes it when people use his first name." Tony absentmindedly ran his fingers through Marty's blond hair with one hand and the other hand smoothing Abby's bangs down over her forehead.

"You think so Ton?" Abby yawned, eyes closing.

"I believe so Abbs, now get some sleep." Tony smiled down at the Goth who nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep in the comfort of Tony's, Marty and Ziva's presences.

"You should sleep too Tony, I know that you were up all night before finishing paper work." Ziva scolded Tony who gave her a tired smile. "I'll be on protection duty, don't worry and just get some sleep."

"Alright, thanks Ziva." Tony closed his eyes; letting his head fall back and moments later he was asleep. Ziva watched the scene before her with an amused smile; she liked seeing this side of Tony and silently brought out her phone and snapped a photo of the moment so Abby could add it to her wall that was currently behind her before settling into her protection detail.

* * *

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Damn it's freezing out here, how has Deeks managed to stay out here for so long?" Kensi rubbed her arms as the wind whipped through their light jackets.

"Yeah you're telling me, he never once complained about the cold when we talked to him." Sam said looking at the charger that revved up, Gibbs and McGee exited the car.

"Agents Callen, Hanna, Byle. Welcome to DC." Gibbs nodded at each one.

"Agent Gibbs, McGee. Nice to see you again, wish it was under different circumstances." Callen shook Gibbs' hand firmly.

"Yeah me too, Deeks is holding up well all things considering." Gibbs nodded at the other two as he slid back into the driver's seat.

"Where is he?" Kensi asked as she slid into the back seat with Sam and Callen.

"The Navy Yard passed out in Abby's lab." McGee informed them as Gibbs joined traffic.

"Passed out? Deeks is okay right?" Kensi asked with a slight panic in her voice.

"Oh, not like knocked out passed out, like exhausted passed out." McGee quickly corrected. Kensi breathed out a breath of relief and settled back in her seat.

"What do you have so far Gibbs?" Callen asked.

"We sent you guys all we have at the moment." Gibbs said weaving in between cars in a way that would make Ziva proud.

"What has Deeks said? Have you questioned him about this yet?" Sam asked and McGee looked over at Gibbs as Gibbs looked up at Sam through his rear view mirror.

"No we haven't, Marty has been through a hell of a day. He deserves some hours of solid sleep, do you have a problem with that Agent Hanna?" Gibbs said steely glaring at the road in front of the car.

"No sir." Sam shook his head before giving Callen and Kensi a look of confusion at how protective Gibbs was of Deeks and the fact that he used his first name increased their confusion and worry. Callen figured it out after a few moments of thought, Deeks must have managed to worm his way into Gibbs' family, he gave a small smile and Jethro caught it, sending one back confirming what Callen was thinking.

* * *

They arrived at the Navy Yard moments after McGee texted Ziva and Tony informing them that they were almost at the Yard. After signing them in as visitors with Frank, they rode up to the bullpen following the two DC agents into the area.

"Where's Deeks?" Kensi whispered to Sam as she scanned the whole floor not seeing the blond mop of her partner.

"I don't know Kens." Sam patted her shoulder as the elevator dinged and the four exited. Ziva striding ahead, Abby fixing her pigtails, Tony yawning and Deeks rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up Ton?" Marty groaned before seeing Kensi, Callen and Sam standing in the bullpen. "Oh hey guys, welcome to DC."

"Deeks!" Kensi couldn't help but launch herself into her partner's arms, hugging him tightly before pulling back and punching his shoulder, hard.

"Nice to see you too Fern." Marty rolled his eyes with a wide smile as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Deeks, how you doing?" Callen and Deeks did their 'bro hug thing'.

"Holding it together, I could have done with a few more hours of sleep mind you." Deeks grinned before sending a pointed look at Tony and Ziva who smiled innocently.

"Hey we had to wake you up, you do after all have a psycho woman after you." Tony reminded him.

"Ugh, just another Tuesday right?" Deeks shrugged his shoulder. "So Sam, how's Monty doing without me?"

"He's being fawned over by my daughter and wife, he's fine Deeks. I'm glad you're still in one piece through." Sam chuckled as the two shook hands.

"Aw man he is going to whine when I come to get him back." Marty sighed dramatically.

"You have a dog? Aw I bet he is a sweetie just like you!" Abby cooed, pinching Marty's cheeks.

"Ow Abs, that hurts." Marty exclaimed and she grinned letting his cheeks go.

"Awe sorry Marty, hey Tony can kiss it better right?" Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

"ABBY!" Both Tony and Marty shouted at her faces going red, she hid her face behind her hands with a smirk.

"Oops." She snickered.

"Are we missing something?" Callen raised an eyebrow and Kensi had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop from commenting and laughing aloud as she remembered the video call she had with Deeks a while ago.

"Nothing, nothing at all! Anyways, back to my psycho stalker yeah?" Marty quickly changed the subject looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah, if you're up to it Deeks we are going to need to take a statement." Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah, anything is better than where this conversation is going lead on Bossman." Deeks agreed and followed Gibbs towards a conference room, his LA team starting to follow him. "Uh, actually guys. Not that I don't appreciate the fact you want to be beside me during this, I rather not have you all in with me…" Deeks stated, giving them all a look of shame and guilt.

"We understand Deeks." Callen put a hand on Marty's shoulder and the blond sent him a half smile before looking at the DC team.

"I'll be waiting with a hug for you Marty." Abby promised.

"Hey Ton, don't go out to look for her alright?" Marty called over to the brown haired man.

"Why not?" Tony asked confused.

"Because you are in the photos she sent me so that means she might do something to you to get to me, just promise me you will stay here?" Marty gave him a fearful look, dropping his mask.

"Yeah, I won't be going anywhere Marty, I promise." Tony reassured him and Marty gave him one of his winning grins before following Gibbs up to a conference room for his briefing.

"So you're Marty's team out in LA, OSP right?" Tony asked sinking into his seat behind his desk.

"Yes we are. I'm Kensi Byle, Deeks' partner." Kensi introduced herself.

"Sam Hanna." Sam nodded stiffly.

"G Callen." Callen smirked at the DC team in his traditional way.

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony nodded back as he sized them up.

"Ziva David." Ziva stated coldly as she looked at her computer screen.

"Question!" Abby added in, sitting on Tony's desk looking at the three newcomers.

"Go ahead Abby." Callen said.

"Why do you guys call Marty, Deeks? I mean I know that's his last name but since you guys are his team why don't you call him by his 1st name?" Abby questioned seriously.

"Uh…" Kensi didn't know why they called him by his last name.

"Do you guys know how that makes Marty feel?" Abby went on as Tony leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "I don't personally know how he feels because like Tony here he has a mask up all the time but I do know that when we called him Marty for the 1st time his eyes lit up like he forgot that people could call him by his 1st name." Abby's eyes narrowed at the silent team in front of her. "You guys didn't even know that Marty has a mask on did you? How dare you call him part of your team!?" She hissed.

"Whoa, down girl! We need to leave them in one piece or Marty might reject your hugs." Tony placed a calming hand on Abby's elbow.

"Pff, he would never reject my hugs." Abby waved him off and Tony snickered before schooling his features as he stood up and walked over so he was in front of the LA team.

"How much do you really know about Marty Deeks?" He asked seriously.

"More than you, we've known him for 2 years, you've known him for what? A month?" Sam crossed his large arms, not liking what Tony was getting at.

"I beg to differ." Ziva stated looking up. "Tony, Abby and Marty are very close like siblings, correct?"

"Correct." Abby said cheerfully.

Kensi frowned, she knew that Deeks was easy to trust and trusted people just as quickly and he had managed to become close with the people she is standing in front of. It hurt to know how easily he fit into their little family out in DC and how long it took for him to find a fit in his actual team back in LA with her.

"This will have to wait, we got a hit on Sylvia Gray, she used her credit card to check into a motel on the other side of town." McGee spoke up as his computer beeped.

"I'll tell Gibbs and Marty. Ziva, McGee take the LA agents with you and bring her in. Abby with me." Tony barked out orders, since when Gibbs was away he was in charge. The other two nodded, grabbing their packs and the LA team checked their weapons to make sure they were loaded and they silently followed Ziva and McGee down to the parking garage.

There was a slight glare off between Kensi and Ziva as they both went towards the driver's seat of the Charger. McGee smartly slid into the passenger seat of the second car as Sam got into the driver's seat and Callen into the back seat. None of the men wanted to be in a car driven by either one of the deadly women and for good reason. Callen had the motion sickness to prove Kensi was a bad driver and McGee had been sick for hours after a car chase with Ziva and Sam, well he just liked driving. The drives were silent as they sped towards the hotel where Gray was spotted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sylvia Gray VS Marty Deeks. **

* * *

The small group of NCIS agents all became armed before Sam kicked down the motel room door and they all entered shouting 'Federal Agents' as McGee had the back door covered. The red head was sitting on the bed calmly and raised her empty hands above her head with a smile on her lips as they surrounded her shouting. Ziva went forward first and roughly put her cuffs on the women who was still smiling. All the way to the Navy Yard she only smiled, not speaking a single word to anyone. She was put into the car with Kensi and Ziva, it was an extra bumpy ride and Gray was a bit green around the edges as they hauled her down into interrogation. Kensi cuffed her to the table glaring something fierce at the women before leaving the room, slamming the door.

"This is unnerving me, all she is doing is smiling like she didn't just commit murder and stalking Deeks." Kensi fumed.

"You get her?" Gibbs demanded as he came down the hall with Tony, Marty and Abby in tow.

"She's inside and not saying anything, just smiling." Callen said, keeping his eyes on Deeks who seemed paler than normal, or maybe he was just loosing his tan thanks to the cold and snow up in DC either way Deeks was paler.

"Good." Gibbs grunted before entering the room.

"Want to see Gibbs in action Marty? It's a thing to behold." Tony asked and Marty shook his head.

"No I don't want to see her unless I have to… Hey Ton is there anywhere I can get some new clothes? I kind of rushed in here last night after finding the photos and didn't have time to get into any decent clothes." Marty waved an arm at his sweats and sweater.

"Ah good point, follow me Marty. We even have showers because no offence but you smell rank."

"Well Tony, since you did sleep beside me a few hours ago, that scent you are smelling is actually ode du DiNozzo." Marty shot back smirking as the duo walked down the hall towards the men's locker room keeping up their witty banter.

"Like I said, siblings." Ziva restated as she entered the viewing room, the others followed in behind her looking at the interrogation room where Gibbs was staring Gray down with an intense glare.

"I told you once and I will only repeat it once more. I'm not going to tell YOU anything, I will only talk to my Marty." She stated calmly with her creepy smile on her lips.

"We have enough evidence to match you to the murder of Martin Decker and stalking of Marty Deeks. I don't think you need to say anything else to Marty." Gibbs growled.

"I can plead insanity and the judge will clear me. Let me talk to Marty and I will plead guilty." She stated leaning back in her chair. He narrowed his eyes before storming out of the room.

"She has a point as much as I hate to admit it." McGee sighed.

"I know that and she knows we know. Where is Marty?" Gibbs glanced around the room.

"Right here Boss." Deeks entered the room with wet hair wearing a suit that actually fit him pretty well.

"You clean up nicely Deeks." Kensi whistled while Callen shifted on his feet unconsciously at Deeks, a member of his team calling Gibbs 'Boss'.

"Thanks Fern, now I really don't want to see her but this is the only way for her to go to jail for a long time." Marty sighed fixing his cuffs.

"You don't have to, we can find another way." Tony said worried.

"I need to face this head on, you understand don't you Ton?" Marty looked up at his older brother.

"Yeah I get it but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Tony grumbled.

"Thanks Ton." Marty grinned.

"You know what to do?" Callen asked him seriously with worry laced in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I got this. Just uh… Don't judge me after this is all over with alright?" Marty swallowed as he left the room, file from Gibbs in hand.

"What did he mean by that?" Sam looked around the room; everyone minus Tony had a look of confusion on. Tony was just facing the viewing window, arms crossed tightly. Marty had broken down and told him about his father in detail a few days ago and Tony had swore on his life not to tell anyone about it, not even Abby and Gibbs. Now part of the mystery of Marty Deeks was about to come to light.

"Hey don't worry Tony, Marty can handle himself." Abby assured him and Tony mutely nodded as the door opened and Marty stepped in with a blank face. He didn't look at her even when she gave a little squeal at the sight of him while drinking in the sight of him. He slid into the seat across from her and set down the file before lacing his fingers together and looked right into her eyes steadily. He was falling back on his cop and lawyer training and it was showing in the way he was holding himself.

"Hello Sylvia." He said coldly.

"Marty, oh Marty it's been far too long." She sighed dreamily, straining against her cuffs like she wanted to reach out and touch him.

"Not long enough if you ask me." He said calmly, but Tony could see his left leg bouncing up and down slowly. "Why did you kill Martin Decker?"

"Why do you think baby?" She asked confused.

"Enlighten me." He bit back a snarl.

"Simple silly, he reminded me of you and it was a bonus he was in the Navy and now that you are a Navy Cop this would bring you out of hiding." She said triumphantly.

"You tortured and killed an innocent man just because you were trying to lure me out of hiding." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I did and since I'm talking with you right now baby it clearly worked." She said before rattling the cuffs. "Why don't you take the cuffs off hon? I wouldn't hurt you." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"The cuffs stay on." He said firmly. "You killed someone Sylvia, do you know what that means?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, we can be together now Marty. Forever and ever." She grinned with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Answer me something first." He stated leaning back in his chair, eyes locked on her.

"Anything my Marty." She promised.

"Tell me what you know about me. Why you think we would be so perfect together." Marty challenged and a look of panic crossed her face.

"I don't need to answer that, you know why we are perfect together honey." She cooed.

"Humor me." He said emotionlessly.

"Well we both like dancing, long walks on the boardwalk and uh…" She trailed off as she racked her brain.

"You don't know me Sylvia. I hate dancing and I find the boardwalk too busy and full of tourists. You don't know me; the man who you met was just another mask. Let me make you a deal, if you can tell me my birth name you can walk out of here." Deeks shook his head gathering the case file. He heard a soft tapping on the window behind him; he waved his hand at them from behind his back.

"That's easy hon. Your name is Marty Deeks." She said grinning widely.

"Wrong, sorry Sylvia but you are going to jail for a very long time." He slid a piece of paper across to her with his real name on it. She gaped at the piece of paper.

"My birth name is Martin Brandel. I changed it to my mother's maiden name after I shot my father when I was 11. You think you know me, but you don't. You didn't even know my real name, have a nice time in jail Gray. I'll see you in court and since I was a lawyer and now an NCIS agent I can assure you that pleading insanity will not work. Goodbye Sylvia." Marty stated as calmly as he could manage before leaving the room with Sylvia Gray staring down at the paper in her hands in stunned silence.

* * *

Marty took a few deep breaths sliding down the wall opposite the doors into the viewing room. He ran a trembling hand through his hair closing his eyes; he couldn't believe he just got through that so calmly since he felt like he was going to vomit. He heard the door open and he couldn't take it. He jumped to his feet and ran. He ran until he reach the men's locker room and proceeded to empty his stomach into the toilet, he kept dry heaving until a hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly. He coughed a few times before falling against the side of the open stall. He looked up to see Tony beside him looking worried; Callen was a few feet away looking at him the same way.

"Sorry." Marty sniffed, wiping his mouth on his hand. "Just seeing her brought back the memories and then telling her my birth name brought back my memories of him and together don't mix well." Marty cleared his sore burning throat, easing himself to his feet with Tony right there in case he fell. Marty kept his eyes down, hating that Callen saw his moment of weakness and him without his mask. He rinsed out his mouth some water from the tap before splashing the water on his face trying to calm down and lock away the memories once more.

"Marty, you don't need to be sorry about that." Tony said soothingly.

"What you just did in there and the way you kept calm I doubt any of us could have done Marty." Callen added in sounding impressed. "I mean you've seen me when something gets personal."

Marty gave a scratchy laugh at what Callen said. "Yeah, but you don't throw up, you just shove and threaten people around with your gun G, big difference." He gripped the sink and looked down at his feet.

"Marty, after Hetty told me about my mother and I remembered how I was on a beach and now I know that I saw the man shoot my mother I went and threw up just like you before taking my anger out on a punching bag. There isn't much of a difference." Callen told Marty putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks G." Marty sent him a shaky smile. "And thanks for looking out for me Ton." He looked over at Tony.

"Not a problem Blondie, it's what family does remember?" Tony smirked and ducked out of the way of a poor attempt of a whack on the head from said blond in question.

"Always remember that Marty, even if we don't always show it, you are part of our family." Callen added in and Marty felt much better than he had before.

"Now if you're up for it we were going out for some food." Tony clapped his hands together.

"And I'm pretty sure Kensi is going to break down the door if we don't report back to her soon." Callen informed him.

"Ah and she would too." Marty chuckled drying his face. "Alright, I think I can handle some soup."

"Then let's get going and get some food! Gray has been taken away and you never have to see her again." Tony added in to ease Marty's mind.

"Thanks for everything guys." Marty genuinely grinned at the two men beside him before they left the locker room to see the two teams assembled there, Kensi and Abby pacing back and forth.

"Marty!" Abby rushed over to the blonde giving him a hug, not a tight one but one nonetheless.

"Hey Abs, don't worry I'm fine now." Marty assured her, but was looking up at the group in front of him.

"Don't EVER do that again." Kensi choked back as Abby moved away from Marty, who smiled his natural smile at Kensi and she flew into his arms gently pounding on his chest but he just grinned like a happy fool.

"I'll try not to." Marty promised. "Now I hear from Tony we are going to get some food and I vote we do that then do paperwork, sound like a good plan? I think so too, so let's gooooo!" Marty cheered, grabbing Kensi and Abby pulling them towards the bullpen so they could get food.

"He alright?" Gibbs asked the two agents.

"Yeah, he'll pull through." Tony reported smiling.

"He'll be back to teasing you before you know it Sam." G could pick out the unease on his partner's face.

"Good, I hate seeing him quiet it's unnerving." Sam grumbled as the group went towards the bullpen where Marty, Abby and Kensi were waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Day After The Case**

* * *

Marty Deeks moaned as he slowly woke up surrounded in warmth, the reason for his waking was his cellphone in his pocket. He dug around for it and saw it was Michelle.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Michelle screamed making Marty wince and pull the phone away from his ear. "BRUNO IS GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU AREN'T BACK BY THE TIME LUNCH IS OVER!"

"OH SHIT!" Deeks jumped to his feet, ignoring the groans of complaints from Abby who had been using his stomach as a pillow and a grunt from Tony who had thrown his arm across the blonde's chest in his sleep. "With everything that has been happing I TOTALLY forgot about class!" He freaked out looking around Abby's lab where he had crashed after the hectic day before.

"Marty? What's wrong?" Tony grumbled as he pulled himself into a seated position.

"I have FLETC classes today and it's already noon!" Marty was starting to freak out and he ran out of the lab and headed up to the bullpen to find Gibbs and Callen working at Gibbs' desk drinking coffee together.

"What's wrong Deeks?" They both asked in sync.

"I have a FLETC class right now and Bruno is going to kill me!" Marty exclaimed waving his phone in the air.

"Marty? Marty? What's going on?" Michelle's voice came from his phone.

"Ah, sorry Michelle. I've been caught up in a case with NCIS, a rather personal one and, and." Marty trailed off.

"Bruno again huh? Let me and the director handle this one Deeks, go back to sleep." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir thanks Bossman." Marty saluted and handed him his phone.

"Hello Michelle, yes this is Agent Gibbs, put Bruno on." Gibbs spoke into the phone as Marty turned and headed back down to the lab and crawled back onto the cot in Abby's lab. Tony and Abby automatically moved out of the way for him and he settled back into his spot, they curled up around him and he fell back to sleep.

"Does this happen a lot?" Kensi asked McGee who looked up from his hand of cards.

"More often than you would think." McGee admitted. "They seem to sleep better when they are around each other and since it keeps them quiet so I'm not complaining."

"Huh…" Kensi looked back over at the cot where the trio was curled up together looking so peaceful and happy. She felt a stab of jealousy in her gut but she pushed it away, she had to remember that those three were like brothers and sister to each other. Then again, she giggled at the conversation she had overheard but waved McGee off when he sent her a questioning look, what she wouldn't give to see that actually happen, she would either find it hot as Abby did or want to rip Tony away from Marty, either one she was fine with but would never admit it.

"Hey McGee, Kensi." Sam sat down next to Kensi as Ziva leaned against McGee's chair.

"Hey Sam, how was your sparring match with Ziva?" Kensi asked and Sam frowned.

"I won." Ziva announced with a smirk.

"Ha! Pay up Kensi." McGee held out his hand, the brunette muttered as she pulled out a 20-dollar bill and slapped it into the outstretched hand.

"So who is wining?" Sam changed the subject taking in the cards in their hands.

"I am." Both of them said in sync and exchanged halfhearted glares.

"Is Deeks down here?" Callen asked as he entered the lab with Marty's cellphone.

"Yeah he's in the office with Tony and Abby." McGee nodded at the office.

"Alright, thanks." Callen nodded before staring at the sight of the three bodies tangled up on the cot in front of him. He blinked a few times before placing Deeks' phone on the nearby table before leaving the office.

"Uh do I want to know why Deeks, Abby and Tony are all tangled up on that cot?" Callen asked.

"Well..." Kensi bit her lip from laughing. "Nah I don't think you do want to know."

"Probably not." Callen nodded in agreement.

"Oh, hey guys." Abby yawned as she came out from the office; clothes and hair winkled and messed up.

"Morning Abs, nice bed head." McGee noted.

"I just had a great idea!" Abby exclaiming pouring some coffee for herself, she inhaled the scent before sipping it slowly. "Before you guys go back to LA we should all get together and go out clubbing."

"Don't you remember what happened last time we went clubbing Abs?" Tony asked as he came out yawning.

"Well not exactly but I did see those photos." Abby grinned cheekily.

"Exactly my point as to WHY we shouldn't go clubbing again." Tony pointed out as Marty came out from behind him, yawning and messed up his blonde hair.

"God, will you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." Marty whined.

"Well I'm trying to keep Abby from making all of us go clubbing with her." Tony told him and he stiffened up.

"OH HELL NO! I meant what I said Tony, never again!" Marty threw his hands up in the air, turning on his heel and fell face first back onto the cot.

"What happened last time?" Sam questioned.

"You really don't want to know." Tony shuddered.

"Oh but I think we should tell them Tony or better yet show them! I recovered the photos Marty deleted." Abby was bouncing on her feet now.

"No, Abby NO!" Tony shouted eyes wide.

"Awe fine, I will drop it only if you guys come with me clubbing tonight." Abby threatened.

"Deal." Marty's muffled voice came from the office.

"See Marty's coming." Abby said in triumph.

"No Goth, no Spiral." Marty added in before falling silent again.

"Fine, ruin my fun." Abby pouted.

"I guess I'm in, I can't leave Marty to defend himself against Abby on his own." Tony sighed before grabbing the cup of coffee from Abby's hands.

"So are you guys in?" She asked the others who had watched the conversation in amusement.

"Sure, why not." Kensi agreed.

"Seeing Tony make a fool of himself? I will be there." Ziva sent Tony a smirk.

"Oh laugh it up Ziva." Tony gave Abby back her coffee cup.

"Sure, I'm in." Callen shrugged his shoulders. "Could be fun." He smirked at Sam who sighed and nodded, agreeing that he would tag along.

"I'll go ask Ducky and Palmer." McGee got up from his chair and headed over to Autopsy.

"What about Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"You want the Boss to come?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Why not! It would be fun!" Abby complained.

"Just don't, let the Boss work on his boat." Tony tried to convince her.

"Oh, alright." Abby sighed in defeat. "But we will be going out tonight and we will have a GREAT time." She said determined before skipping out to see Gibbs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: So this time the DC and LA all go clubbing together and maybe Tony and Marty have a repeat of their night at 'Spiral'. So slash warning, skip it if you don't like it and don't bash please. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Group Clubbing **

* * *

"So are you all ready for this?" Abby bounced up and down on her feet looking at the group in front of her.

"Only because you are blackmailing us." Tony grumbled shoving his hands in his black jean's pockets.

"I brought those photos with me, just remember that." Abby threatened.

"Aw crap." Marty grumbled exchanging a look with Tony.

"Well since we are all dolled up, let's get going." Kensi piped up gesturing to her tight one shouldered glittery royal blue thigh length dress with matching strappy heels. Her dark brown hair was up in a high ponytail in loose curls, her bangs held back with a glittery blue headband to match her dress. Marty had to keep it together because she looked amazing in that outfit and his body was reacting.

"We do look good don't we?" Abby grinned twirling in her black lacy dress; it was very swishy at the bottom that stopped above her knee. She had blacked closed toed heels on and her normal skull and cross boned studded dog collar.

"I believe the correct term is… We are sexy, no?" Ziva offered up. She had her normally frizzy hair straightened and put in a French braid; she had a grey long sleeved dress on with matching heels.

"Looking good ladies." Tony whistled impressed. He had on black jeans with the combat boots he had worn during the night of 'Spiral'; he had a tight emerald t-shirt on with a black leather jacket on top.

"Thank you Tony." Abby grinned pecking his cheek. "You look pretty hot as well, not as hot as that night through."

"NEH!" Marty leapt forward, covering her mouth. "I thought this was our way of getting you to NEVER mention that?" The blond reminded the Goth, the blonde had on a pair of faded blue jeans and combat boots from before like Tony. He had his dark blue V-neck T-shirt on and he had stolen Tony's black duster from the Goth night.

"Awe, but Marty I love those photos, they are so hot and steamy. Can we have a repeat tonight when I can remember it?" Abby begged.

"Hell no, not unless that guy is there again." Tony grumbled.

"Do you feel like we are missing something huge here Sam?" Callen raised an eyebrow at his partner. They were dressed in their 'lawyer undercover' attire, jeans, suit jackets and plain T-shirts.

"I think so G, anyone want to fill us in?" Sam looked at the trio.

"No."

"Not really, no."

Marty and Tony said in sync.

"Don't worry we don't know either." McGee informed the LA agents.

"And if we have a say in it, you never will." Tony said firmly. "Now let's go, Ducky, Gibbs and Jimmy can't make it so we are all here."

"Off we go! I know this great place." Abby said excitedly. "Nothing Gothic, I promise." She directed a glance at Tony and Marty who were dragging behind the group.

"Good, nothing good ever comes of Gothic clubs." Marty grumbled.

"Amen to that bro." Tony sighed dramatically.

The group of 7 left their cabs and looked up at the entrance to the club Abby had brought them to. It was called "The Estate" and looked more upscale than "Spiral" so Tony and Marty let themselves relax a bit, once seeing the inside which was very classy and looked like a normal club made them drop their guard almost all the way. Abby had dragged Kensi, Ziva and McGee onto the dance floor, the trio of women where determined to set McGee up with a nice girl. That left Marty, Tony, G and Sam all sitting a their booth across from each other.

"So…" Tony cleared his throat looking around the club.

"How is it working with Gibbs 24/7?" Callen asked smirking at Tony.

"Hard as hell at 1st but once you learn how to read his looks and take his head slaps then you are good to go." Tony said breezily, his mask firmly in place. "What's it like down in LA?"

"Warmer than this." Sam stated.

"Ah warmth, I wonder what that feels like." Deeks said fondly.

"Miss the beach do we Deeks?" Sam teased.

"At 1st but I'm getting used to DC weather." Marty nodded sipping his drink, he was wary as Abby had given it to him.

"Well only for a month or so longer than your back home." Callen said offering the blonde a rare smile.

"Yeah, I do miss my beaches and my waves." Marty sighed dreamily. "Tone, you and the others need to come down and bring Michelle with you and you guys can gain some color."

"Hey, this color is all natural, I am after all Italian." Tony grinned.

"Whose Michelle?" Sam interjected.

"My only friend in my FLETC class, she will be an amazing agent one day and really has what it takes. " Marty explained and swore he saw a flash of something in Sam and Callen's eyes when he said 'only friend'.

"She really makes my day, after all Bruno my instructor hates me with a passion and Gibbs has to save me every so often." Marty laughed aloud thinking back to the look on Bruno's face when Gibbs had walked in and told him off.

"Ouch, good thing she is there then." Callen winced in sympathy.

"So how you guys doing without me?" Marty grinned.

"Fine, maybe even better since it's quieter." Sam smirked and Marty threw the straw from his drink at the other man, who laughed and batted it away.

"Ho, ho. Very funny." Marty rolled his eyes.

"So are you ever going to tell us what Abby keeps going on about?" G gave Deeks a look.

"Nope." Marty crossed his arms in an X position.

"Er actually we might have to… You will never guess who that waiter is… It's Drake! You know that creep from Spiral?" Tony nudged Marty's arm who sneakily snuck a look and spotted Drake who was making his way towards their table.

"Oh shit, do we have to have a repeat?" Marty groaned.

"I think we might have to. Okay guys this is the deal see that waiter coming over? Yeah he was at Spiral that night and kept making moves on me and I kind of panicked. I said Marty was my boyfriend because I couldn't find Abby and he wouldn't believe me so we kind of… Had to show him?" Tony summed up quickly.

"So you two acted like you where together." Sam pointed at the two of them.

"Yeah basically, grinding, making out, etc." Marty waved his arm sneaking another look at Drake who was coming closer. "Just don't freak out and play along?"

"Alright, this should be fun to be apart of." G smirked.

"Sure why not, I'm sure Kensi will love to hear this story." Sam chuckled.

"Well she kind of already knows…" Marty laughed.

"Here he comes, act natural." Tony hissed and quickly dropped his arm around Marty's waist, resting his hand on Marty's hip and Marty scooted closer to Tony.

"Oh this is gonna be excellent." G laughed as Drake arrived and smirked at the 'couple'.

"It is nice to see you again, I see you and your boyfriend are still going well." Drake stated.

"Yes we are thank you for noticing, oh these are our friend. It's their third date if you know what I mean." Marty winked at Sam and Callen who both froze up and stared at him.

"Oh I see, here. Two drinks on the house, to get the blood flowing." Drake smiled at Callen and Sam handing them new drinks.

"Thank you." Sam stammered out.

"So every night we have a couple get up on stage and dance together and I have entered your names, I hope you are chosen. I think everyone here would like to see your moves, good luck." Drake smiled before moving on and Tony and Marty had horrified looks on their faces.

"Dance?"

"On stage?"

"In front of everyone!"

"You two are screwed." G laughed and Sam nodded.

"Karma." Sam stated grinning widely.

"This is not going to turn out well." Mart groaned as Tony retracted his arm.

"Come on it can't be too bad." Sam tried to help.

"Oh no, Sam you don't know what we did and now they want us on stage!" Marty whined as the other part of their group came back, all sweaty and giggling.

"Oh you guys should be out there with us, we are having such a fun time!" Abby giggled.

"Oh no, we got all the excitement here we need. Tony and Marty the hottest gay couple here are going to be dancing up on stage." G grinned and the newcomers stared at the two wide-eyed.

"Say what?" Kensi stuttered out, trying not to laugh.

"Okay here is the story." Tony sighed and summed up what happened the night at Spiral. Abby gave a sigh of relief and whipped out her phone and showed off the photos she had taken that night.

"Damn boys." Kensi whistled.

"No wonder he wanted you two to come up and dance." G laughed in disbelief.

"That's hot." Ziva simply stated.

"Ziva!" Tony cried in disbelief.

"Attention! Now it's time for the hottest couple to come up on stage and dance for us!" Drake announced into a megaphone and the crowd cheered loudly. "Our couple of the night is…" A spotlight danced around the crowd before stopping on Tony and Marty and everyone cheered, clearly all right with gay couples. There were many in the crowd were gay and the straight girls cat called, it seems all the girls in the club find guy on guy hot as hell.

"Fuck our lives." Tony groaned.

"Don't judge us and remember it's all an act." Marty reminded the others who all nodded and said they promised not to judge them.

"Get up there." Abby grabbed their arms and pushed them towards the stage. "I can't wait, go heat this place up!"

"Alright let's give it up for Marty and Tony!" Drake said as the security guards dragged the two men up onto the stage. The lights dimed and colorful strobe lights started to dart around the room as the crowd cheers and catcalls for them.

"Shall we?" Tony whispered.

"No choice I guess, no hard feelings?"

"None at all, sorry again."

"You owe me two now."

"I know, I know."

The electro music started to pound from the speakers and the crowd hushed and all eyes were on the two on stage.

**(The slash starts now so be warned!)**

**Tony got real close to Marty, running his hands down the blonde's side, tearing off his jacket, tossing it off to the side making the crowd cheer. Marty glared at him and tore off Tony's leather jacket and the cheering got louder as Tony entangled his hand in Marty's shaggy hair and pulled their faces close. Marty and Tony started to grind against each other and the crowd's cheers were extremely loud. Marty's hands started to wonder keeping up the act as Tony pressed kisses against Marty neck and collarbone. **

**Tony spun Marty around so they were back to front and they kept grinding. Tony's hands played with Marty's belt buckle before teasingly going up under his skirt exposing his six pack to the crowd and Marty spotted some girls and guys all swooning. It was a good confidence booster and Marty was getting annoyed with being the girl of this fake relationship. **

**He grabbed Tony's hands and twisted around and took control of the dance getting cheers from the crowd and he swore he heard Kensi shout 'Get in there!' with Abby backing her up. **

"**You heard them Tone, I'm in control now." Marty breathed at Tony smirking.**

"**Oh Marty; talking dirty aren't we?" Tony chuckled. **

"**Maybe I am." Marty smirked grabbing Tony's ass pressing them closer together and his other hand ran through Tony's spiked hair, fisting his hand in it and smashed their lips together to gain a clamor of cheers and whistles. Tony ran his hand down to toy with Marty's belt buckle while the other one tangled his hand once more in Marty's hair. They broke apart and their foreheads rested against each other and kept dancing.**

**(Slash ends here!)**

"Fuck, you really owe me." Marty breathed as the music ended and they parted to bow at the crowd who all were jumping up and down cheering for them excitedly.

"Give it up once more for Marty and Tony our spotlight couple!" Drake shouted once more as the two walked off, holding hands tightly and they slid into their booth, quickly moving from each other.

"So…" Marty cleared his throat.

"That was SO HOT!" Abby squealed along side of Kensi.

"Well then. Didn't know you had it in you Deeks." Sam laughed, holding his ribs.

"We never speak of this again, no one back home needs to know." Marty gave his LA team a wide-eyed look.

"I don't know, I think Nell, Eric and Hetty might get a kick out of this." G laughed with his partner.

"Don't, I'll do anything just don't tell them!" Marty was practically begging now.

"Anything huh?" Kensi smirked.

"Anything." Marty knew he was promising a lot but he didn't care.

"We will hold you to that." Sam smirked.

"But we won't say anything we promise." G promised.

"Thank you!" Marty said with a huge relief.

"But Tony, that doesn't say anything for you. I am very much looking forward to watching this video in the morning." Abby grinned holding up her videophone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marty and Tony exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh no boys, we have that hot, sweaty, steamy stage dance all on film." Abby grinned.

"I knew coming out clubbing again was a bad idea. I knew it!" Tony whacked his forehead. Some random bouncer came over and handed Tony and Marty their discarded jackets back that they took with a small smile. The bouncer winked at Marty who flushed and looked away embarrassed, kicking Callen's shin when he heard him chuckle.

"Well this is what I call a successful night." Abby stated happily.

"I vote we leave and get some food and forget this ever happened." Tony suggested.

"I second that." Marty nodded his head.

"I think it's a good idea." McGee seemed to get over his shock from seeing his two friends making out with each other on stage.

"Awe I think we shocked McGee with our little performance." Tony smirked.

"I think so too Tone." Marty grinned widely.

"So food?" Ziva interrupted. "Perhaps we can bring that lady who was hitting on McGee yes?"

"Ah, no sweetie. We explained this to you, that woman was only going to have sex with McGee for money, she is a prostitute " Kensi explained to Ziva as the group gathered and left the club.

"Ah so you got hit on by a prostitute huh?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, let's add that to the list of things we don't mention again from this night yeah?" McGee said waving his hands in the air.

"That list is getting very long, if this keeps up we won't have any stories to tell at work on Monday!" Abby whined as she linked up with Kensi and Ziva as the group walked down the darkened streets.

"Why does all this couple stuff always happen to us?" Marty questions Tony. "Do we just give off a 'gay couple' vibe?"

"I have no clue Marty, I really don't." Tony shrugged.

"Man imagine what Gibbs would say if he found out about this." Marty shuddered.

"I don't even want to imagine, it's too terrifying." Tony shuddered as well as the group entered a local restaurant and spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and acting like a group of college kids who were all a bit tipsy. Marty and Tony's dance was the main topic much to their annoyance and they all spent the LA's teams last night in DC together having a fantastic night without worry of their jobs weighing down on them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: So the LA team leaves for LA and Gibbs 'talks' some sense into Deeks. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Head Slap.**

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye Fern. You'll be in my heart always." Marty said over dramatically.

"Wow someone has been watching some drama movies recently haven't we?" Kensi teased, poking her partner in his stomach.

"Maybe, but you know you will miss me." Deeks pouted.

"Yeah I will. Don't go shoving your tongue down Tony's throat anymore." Kensi giggled at the look on Marty's face before grabbing his jacket pulling him in close. "The next tongue down your throat is going to be mine, so just remember that." She breathed in his ear before pulling away.

"Got it." Deeks swallowed hard, trying to keep calm.

"Good, see you soon Deeks." She said cheerfully.

"Good luck with everything down here Deeks." Callen and Deeks did their bro hug thing.

"Thanks man means a lot." Deeks grinned.

"Come back to us in one piece alright? Kensi has been unbearable without you around." Callen lowered his voice.

"Noted, there is a secret stash of sugar in the middle drawer of my desk." Deeks nodded his head sagely.

"Thanks man, I have a feeling we are going to need that soon." Callen chuckled clapping the blonde's shoulder before going over to say goodbye to Gibbs.

"So, keep out of trouble." Sam said clearing his throat.

"I'll try, no promises, you know me." Deeks grinned cheekily.

"Don't give them too much trouble and get your butt back to us soon." Sam grunted as they shook hands. Deeks watched the two teams say their goodbyes and waved them off as they boarded their plane. Tony placed his hand on Marty's shoulder and Abby hugged his waist tightly.

"It's alright Marty, we're here for you." Abby promised nuzzling his neck.

"Thanks guys. So what are we going to do now?" Marty turned to look at Gibbs.

"Well, we have the day off so go nuts." Gibbs said turning to walk back to the car. "Deeks, you're with me."

"Err coming Boss." Marty sent the team a confused look as he jogged after the silver haired marine.

"Ah poor soul." Tony shook his head.

"Do you think we will see him in one piece again?" McGee asked watching as the car screeched away.

"It's a tough call." Ziva said thoughtfully.

"Bossman wouldn't kill off our favorite blonde! I know that our silver head fox is growing a soft spot for him." Abby said knowingly. "I have a good gut feeling about these things."

"I hope your right." Tony shook his head as the remaining four headed to the car and Tony quickly grabbed the keys to the relief of everyone minus Ziva who huffed pouting slightly.

* * *

"So Boss…Where is it that we are going?" Marty asked glancing out the window. Gibbs didn't say a word; Marty understood that message as he had been in a car with Callen before and clamped his jaw closed before stared out the window as Gibbs raced through the streets of DC. They pulled into the driveway of a nice two-story house and Gibbs exited the car and started up the walkway to the front door, digging through his pockets whilst walking. Marty blinked as it dawned on him that this was Gibb's home and he was being silently invited in. Deeks scurried after the silver haired man and once inside, stood awkwardly in the threshold glancing around unsure of what to do.

"Sit down, want a beer?" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes please." Deeks toed off his shoes and settled onto the worn couch, his eyes scanning the room for possible exit routes, force of habit ever since he was little and it had come in handy when he became a cop. Gibbs appeared from the kitchen holding two beer opened bottles. Deeks smiled his thanks as he took the offered bottle and sipped down some of the alcohol. Gibbs sat in the chair and studied Deeks with those piercing blue eyes.

"So are we just going to sit here silently? Or are you going to ask me what is on your mind?" Deeks asked conversationally. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"What makes you think there is anything on my mind?" He asked slowly.

"Well you told me to come with you, didn't speak a word for the whole trip here and now you seem to trying to pierce my soul with your eyes. Yeah I think there is something on your mind." Deeks summed up, sipping his beer and he noticed Gibbs slightly nod to himself.

"Alright, I just want to ask you your feelings about your team back out in LA." Gibbs stated bluntly.

"Straight to the point huh?" Marty chuckled before taking a larger gulp of his beer. "Well, what exactly do you want to know about my feelings?" Deeks was trying to stall for time and narrow down the older man's question.

"Do you trust them to have your six?" Gibbs went straight to the heart of the matter.

"I trust Kensi, Callen and… Sam to have my back, but uh…" Deeks trailed off toying with the sweating beer in his palms.

"Uh what?" Gibbs asked eyes narrowing.

"I can't give you an 100% answer to that question, I know that if it was between myself and another member of the team, the rest of the team would choose the other person over me. I've accepted that and I'm covering their backs no matter what happens." Deeks shrugged his shoulders not meeting the steely blue eyes.

"So Tony was right…" Gibbs muttered into his beer bottle as he raised it to his lips.

"Did you say something?" Deeks questioned.

"Then why did they fly down from LA to help you out with Gray?" Gibbs once more cut straight to the heart.

"Most likely because Hetty ordered them too, see they will be there when it's only me, but if they had to choose… It wouldn't be me, I'm not worth it." Deeks said simply, like it was fact and Gibb's gut twisted uncomfortably.

"Thanks for the beer Boss, but this conversation has just strayed into too personal, so I'm just going to get a cab." Marty placed his beer on the table in front of him and went to stand when a sudden pain emitted from the back of his head.

"Did you just head slap me?" Deeks asked in wonder, hand going up to the back of the head automatically.

"Yes I did."

"Don't you only head slap your team, mainly Tony?"

"Yes."

Gibbs let that sink in and watched as emotions flickered across Marty's face. Confusion turned into understanding and then to shock then to acceptance and then finally back to confusion.

"Ooookkaaaayyy, any other reason why you head slapped me?" Deeks asked slowly rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Trying to knock some sense into ya. You. Are. Worth. It. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Gibbs said firmly.

"Heh, kind of hard to believe you Gibbs. From my track record I don't really deem that I'm worth something." Deeks gave a humorless laugh standing up, Gibbs following suit and gave him another head slap.

"Ow! Okay what now!" Marty whined softly rubbing his head, absently thinking that he was going to either loose some brain cells or have a nice lump there by tomorrow morning.

"Who told you otherwise?" Gibbs stared the blonde down with his blue eyes.

"…My father…LAPD… Sam sometimes well not in those exact words but…" Deeks admitted under the pressure of Gibbs' gaze. Jethro reached out and gently pushed the blond back down onto the couch while he went and got 2 new beers bottles.

"It's always starts with the father huh?" Gibbs muttered angrily taking a large swig from his new cold beer. "What happened?" His voice was much softer, like he was talking to a child.

"Same old thing I guess. Verbally and physically assaulted my mother and myself. When I was 11, he had a shotgun and I thought he was going to kill my mother and me… So I shot him, it didn't kill him but he went to prison. After I was shot back in LA, Hetty traced him down and told me he died in a car crash." Deeks admitted, unsure as to why he was letting out one of his most well hidden secrets to Gibbs.

Maybe it was the same reason he told Tony that night. It felt like home, he felt like he had a family and it was an amazing feeling and willingly gave into it. Marty could feel his mask slowly breaking apart and every time he tried to grab at it, it slipped right through his fingertips.

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs swore softy.

"That he was." Marty raised his beer bottle before chugging the rest of his beer down. It never got easier telling someone what his childhood was like.

"Does your team know?"

"Well… After seeing me with Gray in the integration room, they now know I shot my father when I was 11 and that would be about it. I don't even think Hetty knows the full extent of what happened to me, maybe she does because she is Hetty Lange."

"And you're telling me?"

"Yeah, well Tony knows. We bonded over our horrible childhood."

"Was Tony ever?"

"Hit as a child? No he was not physically hit by Senior." Deeks could understand as to why Gibbs had asked about Tony, father/son relationship was clear to pretty much everyone.

"Good. I am sorry you were, no child should ever be hit by the one who should protect and love them."

"Did you just break one of your infamous rules?" Deeks' lips quirked up into a small smile as he remembered the talk he had with Abby and Tony about Gibbs' rules.

"All rules need to be broken once and a while. Do you plan on telling your team what you told Tony and now me?"

"No and I plan on making sure they never find out."

"They are your team, they have a right to know."

"Ha, yeah okay." Deeks snorted.

"How many times have I almost died because they kept large secrets from me? I have kept nothing other than my father a secret from them! I even told Kensi about Gray, not what she did but I didn't think the restraining order would fail me!"

"It's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

Deeks shot Gibbs a 'you're joking me right' look and Gibbs smirked. "Okay maybe i'm not the best example, follow me. I think I have something that will help you vent your anger. Tony loves doing this after a taxing case."

Deeks mutely followed the older man into the basement and stared in wonder at the ribs of a handcrafted wooden boat. He ran a hand down the wood, feeling the smoothness under his palm.

"You made this?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah." Gibbs said shortly as he started to move around the basement, searching for something.

"How the hell do you get it out of your basement then?"

"Trade secret." Gibbs threw a smirk over his shoulder at the blonde who huffed slightly. "Follow me Deeks."

Marty followed Gibb wearily to a secret door so if you were not looking for it your eyes would just pass right over it. Gibbs pushed it open and ducked inside, Deeks puffed out his chest before ducking in after Gibbs and stared at the new room. It was solid brick it held different items, from plates to beams of rotten wood to sledgehammers to paintball guns.

"What is this place?" Deeks asked scanning the room.

"It's where Tony and I come after a hard case, we come in here and break things or shoot things or to rant in anger. Whatever we need to do, sometimes we are both in here and sometimes we are on our own." Gibbs explained.

"Why are you showing me? This seems like a personal thing you have with Tony." Marty's stomach was feeling weird at the sense of poking his nose in the father/son like relationship Gibbs and Tony seemed to share.

"Tony agreed with me, you need this room as much as we do." Gibbs held up his phone with a text from Tony.

"I heard you aren't very good with phones and computers." Deeks grinned and laughed as Gibbs wiggled both eyebrows slightly as he tucked his phone away. "If you and Tony are sure I can work off some steam here, I would really like that."

"I'll be upstairs." Gibbs patted Deeks shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

Marty glanced around the room and slowly made his way over to a stack of plates, he twirled the top one in between his hands before suddenly launching it against the brick wall. The sound of the plate shattering echoed around the small room and Marty felt a smile creep up on his face. He let out a breath and let his shoulder slump down as he picked up another plate and stared at the wall before him.

"How can they call them my team? How can I trust them to have my back when they don't respect me!" Marty shouted throwing the plate against the wall. "They can't see past my mask! Why can't they see past my breaking mask! Do they just not care? FUCK!" This time it was a bowl that shattered against the wall.

"How many times have I proven myself? How many times have I taken one for the team? Why can't they just... FUCK! Screw my father! Screw the LAPD! Screw Sam! I am WORTH IT!"

Deeks finished his rant and stood in the middle of the room panting slightly as he surveyed the broken pieces of plates and bowls on the ground by the wall he was focusing on.

"Well that felt good." Marty muttered in surprise as he gingerly started to pick up the pieces and dump them in a nearby trash can. He let a real smile play on his lips as he headed back to the main floor of the house to see Gibbs watching a movie on his old TV.

"Feel better?"

"Much, I can see why you and Tony do that after a case. Thanks Boss." Deeks smiled shyly.

"Good, Tony and Abby should be here soon." Gibbs grunted just as the door swung open and Abby danced in with Tony at her side.

"Hi Marty!" Abby sang grabbing his hands swinging him around slightly.

"You look relaxed, Boss let you smash some stuff?" Tony took in the real smile on Deeks' face.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Deeks said truthfully.

"Now that you are feeling better we have some cooking to do!" Abby grinned dragging Deeks back out to her hearse where there was a pile of grocery bags.

"Cooking? As in other than the microwave?" Deeks looked wearily at the bags that Abby was shoving into his arms.

"Hey don't worry, Tony and I can cook really well! We are having a movie night with the Bossman." Abby said cheerily as the duo entered the house again to see Tony shooing Gibbs out of his own kitchen and back to the couch.

"I can't cook, just putting that out there." Deeks spoke up as he lowered the bags onto the kitchen table.

"Then go sit with Gibbs, you will be of no use here." Tony waved a wooden spoon at the blonde who threw his arms up in surrender.

"No arguments here!" Deeks scurried back to his place on the couch beside Gibbs.

"Got kicked out as well?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yup, well I can kind of cook, but I rather not so I said I can't." Deeks whispered to Gibbs who let a small smile on his lips before the duo turned their attention to the movie on the TV letting the Italian and the Goth cook up a storm in the kitchen.

After an hour or so, the duo came and dragged the two men who were relaxing on the couch into the kitchen for a home cooked Italian dinner. Deeks stared at the huge bowl of angel hair pasta with real meatballs, salad and garlic bread.

"I'll be damned, why didn't you tell me you could cook this well?" Deeks playfully glared at the man who was sitting across from him as the four dug into the food.

"I did say I was Italian, it comes with the territory." Tony smirked sneakily.

"As does passion." Abby piped up sipping her glass of wine. "OW! What was that for?" Abby whined as both Deeks and Tony kicked her shins.

"I thought we agreed never to discuss anything to do with that again?" Tony pointed out.

"Awe come on, Gibbs would get a good laugh out of it!" Abby whined.

"A laugh out of what?" Gibbs interjected.

"Nothing Boss!" Tony and Marty sang.

"It's best I don't know." Gibbs shook his head going back to his pasta, clearly happy to be done with this conversation.

"So do you know what you are in for tomorrow with FLETC Marty?" Abby changed the topic.

"Hmm, Michelle texted me and said we have a tour of the Navy Yard and are doing some gun test of sorts." Marty swirled the pasta around his fork before sticking it in his mouth chewing thoughtfully.

"So we will be seeing you tomorrow then. Excellent, hopefully we don't get a case. I want to annoy you, Michelle and Bruno." Tony smiled evilly.

"If you want to freak Bruno out, just send Gibbs. Bruno is terrified of Gibbs." Marty nodded sagely.

Gibbs gave a soft grunt of approval before Tony and Abby started to whisper and plot.

"Just don't give Bruno another reason to hate me more alright?" Marty pointed his fork at the conspiring duo.

"Deal." They both agreed before going back to plotting.

The rest of the night showed the four of them scattered around Gibbs' living room watching movies and joking around. Gibbs managed to sneak away to work on his boat and when he came back upstairs at 2:00 AM, he spotted the three all curled up together on the couch, each resting peacefully. Gibbs felt a flare of protectiveness ignite in his chest at the sight of the agents before him. Without really paying attention to what he was doing, he found himself draping a quilt over the trio, tucking them in. He brushed Abby's pigtails over her shoulder blades, he spiked Tony's short hair up a bit more and smoothed down Marty's shaggy blonde bangs.

"I got your six." He muttered to the trio before settling down in the armchair to watch over his team for the night, just in case.


	17. Chapter 17

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: FLETC comes to the Navy Yard. Deeks has to run interference between the DC team and Bruno, poor Marty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, NCIS: LA and rated for swearing and sexual situations. Michelle is my OC.**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Navy Yard**

* * *

"Hey don't look too excited about our field trip." Michelle nudged Marty's shoulder with her own as they followed the in awe FLETC class up to the bullpen where Vance was waiting for them.

"I have a bad feeling that's all." Marty grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets looking around like he was expecting someone to appear out of nowhere and jump him, with Abby working today that was extremely likely.

The moment Marty entered the FLETC classroom that morning Michelle launched herself into his arms. He grunted and swung her around in a circle, used to getting these types of hugs from Abby. She then punched him in the gut and he groaned doubling over.

"If you ever do anything like that again I will kill you." She whispered in his ear before patting his blonde locks and skipping happily over to her seat.

Now they were in the middle of their class with Bruno at the head, leading them towards the bullpen, talking loudly about useless facts about the Navy Yard and if it wasn't for Michelle looking around in awe and commenting on things Marty would have slinked down to Abby's lab the moment he stepped foot in the building.

"We are about to speak with Director Vance, so show respect." Bruno hissed at the group before turning with a huge smile plastered on his face as he greeted Vance like an old friend.

"Hello everyone and welcome to NCIS." Vance looked over the batch of FLETC trainees, Deeks gave him a jaunty wave receiving a warning look from Bruno and a smirk from Vance as the director stuck a toothpick between his teeth. "I am here to give you a tour of MTAC before I hand you over to our MCRT for the rest of the tour. Please follow me." Vance turned on his heel and strode up to the doors of MTAC. Deeks glanced down at the bullpen as he followed behind Michelle and nodded at Team Gibbs. Ziva made a finger gun and shot him, with a small smile on her lips. McGee waved at him, Tony gave him two thumbs up and Gibbs merely nodded before staring daggers into the back of Bruno's head.

The group settled down in the chairs within MTAC and listened as Vance described what they did from MTAC.

"Director? Incoming message from OSP." A techie informed Vance and Deeks shrunk down in his seat as Vance sent him a look before nodding, a feed from the LA OSP center came to life to show the team.

"I am not here." Deeks whispered harshly to Michelle hiding his head in her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Hetty." Vance nodded.

"Leon, I was just calling to inform you my agents are safely back in LA." Hetty said looking up at the webcam.

"Who is she?" A trainee whispered to another one.

"She's really small." The other trainee whispered back.

"Don't let her size fool you, she can literally kill you with a flick of her wrist." Deeks hissed at the two in front of him. "She is the modern day ninja."

"Yeah right." One of the trainees snorted.

"Hey, it's your funeral." Deeks stated before hiding once more.

"You could have told me that over the phone Hetty." Vance said raising an eyebrow.

"I am wondering how my agent is faring after the case." Hetty clasped her hands behind her back and Deeks sunk into his seat even more.

"Hold on a second. Hey Deeks! How are you faring?" Vance turned to find the blonde who sat straighter in his chair.

"I'm good! Hi Hetty!" Deeks gave thumbs up with both his hands.

"Seems he is fine." Leon smirked at the blonde who was now being stared at.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Kensi questioned hands on her hips.

"Hey that is not my fault Kensi. Bruno took my phone because I wasn't paying attention or something, not like I haven't been in here before." Deeks held his hands up in surrender.

"Hmpf, just answer your phone next time." Kensi huffed.

"Has she not had her sugar fix today Callen?" Deeks asked worried.

"Nope, I think we may need your emergency sugar stash." Callen laughed.

"What stash! Deeks have you been holding out on me? Partners for 2 years and don't tell me you have a sugar stash." Kensi grumbled annoyed.

"Anyways, as you can see Hetty I'm fine and actually in class." Deeks said cheerfully.

"That is good to see Mr. Deeks. We look forward to your return, Leon good luck." Hetty smiled.

"Hey! I'm not THAT much trouble." Deeks whined.

"Yes you are Marty." Michelle snickered.

"Not cool Michelle." Deeks groaned leaning back in his seat.

"Good-bye Leon, Mr. Deeks." Hetty chuckled as the feed was cut and every eye turned to the blonde.

"So that was fun, thanks for the tour of MTAC Vance, can we be passed over to Team Gibbs now?" Deeks asked weakly.

"Sure Deeks, sure." Vance agreed and led the still semi-shocked group out of MTAC and back to the Bullpen where Team Gibbs was waiting. Deeks jumped up onto the edge of Tony's desk.

"You'll never guess who called us while in MTAC." Marty said.

"From all the looks you are getting I'm going to go with… Your team in LA?" Tony mused.

"Ding, ding, ding." Marty muttered eyeing Bruno warily as the instructor stared him down and only dragged his eyes away when Vance cleared his throat.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs, he and his team will be showing you around the rest of the Navy Yard, I would advise not to talk back to him and never get in the way of his coffee. Good luck, I look forward to working with you in the future." Vance finished and started to head out, clapping Deeks on the shoulder before disappearing into his office.

"Integration rooms 1st, follow me. Deeks stay with DiNozzo and stay out of trouble. McGee with me" Gibbs said gruffly.

"Yes Boss." Deeks saluted at the man who grabbed his coffee cup and started down the hall with McGee beside him. Deeks pushed Michelle forward to follow the rest of the class; she made a face at him before trailing behind the students.

"So whatcha doing?" Deeks grinned.

"Cold Cases." Ziva answered frowning at the many boxes sitting around the squad room.

"Joyful. So how did you guys get saddled with being the tour guides for FLETC?" Marty looked over at her desk.

"Well…" Tony laughed slightly.

"Let me guess, you lost a bet?"

"Rock, paper, scissors actually."

"Ah, you went with scissors didn't you?"

"Yup and they went with gun and we both know no matter what gun trumps all."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Will you two please either take your banter elsewhere or start working on these cold cases?" Ziva interrupted, her eyebrow slightly twitching.

"I think we are bugging Miss David Tony."

"I think we are Marty, let us go bug the Gothic Yaoi loving scientist downstairs?"

"I think we should. Let us away Tone." Marty hopped off the desk and the two men strode towards the elevator.

"So when do you think I should go rejoin my class?" Deeks questioned. "After all you are the one with the plans aren't ya Tony?"

"Don't remind me, in about half an hour you are to be down at the gun range to get graded on how good a shot you are."

"Ugh, I did that once out in LA, I was doing excellent until, I kind of shot the image of Hetty in the forehead and she was standing right there…" Marty rubbed his neck as Tony almost doubled over with laughter. "She looked like she was going to shoot me right then and there. She's scary man!"

"I do not doubt that at all, hey I just thought of a good question for Abby." Tony said as they waltzed into the lab.

"Ask me what Tony?" Abby's head popped up from behind one of her computers.

"Why do people see us as a gay couple?"

"That is a very good question." Deeks piped up.

"Hmm let me think about it for a second." Abby pondered over this as she walked slowly around the two, inspecting them intently.

"This is unnerving, is this making you nervous? It's making me nervous." Deeks rambled.

"It's making me nervous." Tony stated eyeing Abby as she stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Okay I have the answer. 1. You are two extremely hot single men. 2. You aren't awkward around each other like most men. 3. You two are almost always together therefore most would assume you are dating and to be honest that is not helping your cause and 4. Seriously how can you two STAND the sexual tension? I can't stand it and it isn't even between me and someone else." Abby ticked off on her fingers, not noticing the blush appearing on the two men's shoulders.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Tony rolled his eyes.

"A very bad idea." Marty nodded agreeing.

"Seriously I am just going to lock you two in a room until you fuck each other's brain's out, maybe I'll tape it and save it for those stormy nights." Abby sighed dramatically.

"Oh god, I need to go, like right now!" Marty threw his hands up, turning on his heel stalking out.

"Wait for me, I'm coming too." Tony cried.

"That's what he said." Abby sang.

"I need to wash my brain out with soap." Marty rubbed his forehead as the two walked towards the firing range.

"I can't believe that just happened." Tony agreed.

"Does she have a point?" Deeks asked worried.

"I hope she doesn't, otherwise she will make that idea of her's come to life." Tony shuddered.

"I can't even. Ah my brain hurts." Deeks grumbled.

"Here comes your class, go show them whose boss." Tony clapped Deeks' shoulder.

"Will do but this is not over." Deeks pointed a finger at him before weaving his way over to Michelle, nodding at Gibbs who nodded back and gave short version of what they were going to be doing here at the firing range.

Deeks stood beside Michelle, both of them wearing the yellow muffs over their ears, loading their choice of guns. Deeks loaded his old fall back from that case when he was a cop; he looked at Gibbs who nodded.

"WHENEVER YOU ARE READY!" Gibbs shouted so the ones at the range could hear him. Deeks brought his arms up, taking his stance and focused on the targets in front of him. He squeezed the trigger numerous times, emptying his magazine. He waited until the others finished; they all removed their muffs and hit the button bringing their targets up to them. Deeks gave himself a smile of victory at the excellent shooting on his target. He waited as Gibbs with Bruno trailing behind with a clipboard came over; Gibbs grunted his approval as Bruno frowned slightly annoyed as he recorded Deeks' score before moving over to Michelle. Deeks smiled; pulling out his phone he snapped a photo of it, sending it to Kensi with a message that said _'At least it wasn't Hetty this time.' _He pocketed his phone and moved out of the way for the next round of trainees to start shooting. He spotted Tony waiting outside and showed him the photo from his phone.

"Nice job Marty." Tony nodded impressed.

"Why thank you Tony." Deeks grinned. "So what else do we have planned today?"

"Well once the others are done with their shooting, you all are done for the day lucky for you. I'm still stuck here working cold cases." Tony pouted.

"Hey, it could be worse. Abby could kidnap us and stick us in a room like she was threatening to do." Marty tried to cheer Tony up.

"Yeah that would be interesting. Okay we need to stop this 'sexual tension' before it gets out of hand." Tony nodded to himself.

"Tony, it got out of hand that night at Spiral, it got worse the other night. This is already out of hand!" Deeks waved his arms.

"Ah so you two are finally discussing what to do with your tension huh?" Michelle walked over with a huge smile on her lips.

"Are you kidding me? You too?" Deeks whined.

"It's kind of hard not to see it, yes you two are like brothers but come one, just get a room and fuck." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Deeks shouted gently banging his head against the nearby wall.

"I bet Tony could make you scream that again." Michelle laughed.

"OKAY WHOA!" Tony threw up his hands.

"I think she has been talking with Abby!" Deeks narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I have, she has this great plan." Michelle snickered.

"Alright those who are finished you are free to leave." Gibbs stated coming out of the firing range.

"Good! I'm out of here before Abby pops out of nowhere and shoves us in a closet or something." Deeks turned on his heel striding down the hall towards the main entrance.

"Was it something I said?" Michelle asked innocently.

"I have a bad feeling about you and Abby working together." Tony backed away before running into an opening elevator.

"I have a feeling these next few weeks will be ones to remember." Michelle grinned to herself before making her way to Abby's lab to discuss the next step in their plan for Deeks and DiNozzo.

* * *

**FallenQueen2: Okay so I NEED to ask this, should I actually put in an optional chapter where Marty and Tony finally hook up, it doesn't effect the actual plot I have lined up and if not then I can adjust Abby and Michelle's plans. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: So I have taken your opinions into consideration, some wanted them in a room, others didn't want to ruin their brother relationship so I'm doing a bit of both, also it will be short because the new plot line is being introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, NCIS: LA and rated for swearing and implied sexual situations. Michelle is my OC. **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Coffee IS bad for your health.**

"Hey move over, I can't hear." Michelle hissed at the Goth who had her ear pressed to a solid wood door of a broom closet.

"Ssshh." Abby pressed her finger to Michelle's lips, but moved over so they were both pressed against the door listening intently.

"_Ah fuck." Tony groaned._

"_Knew you would like that." Marty said in a smug breathless voice._

"OMG!" Abby covered her mouth as they heard a 'thud' from inside the closet.

"_My turn." Tony stated and Marty groaned._

"_Oh god!" Marty gasped._

Michelle grabbed Abby and dragged her from the door her face beat red.

"Why did you pull me away? It was just getting good." Abby whined.

"If they catch us spying they will kill us." Michelle stated. "Plus it was getting awkward for me."

"Wimp." Abby puffed out air.

"Let's just come back later and see how mused up they look?" Michelle offered in consolation.

"Fineeee." Abby whined as the two girls crept farther down the hallway.

* * *

"Do you think they bought it?" Marty asked Tony who had his ear pressed against the inside of the door.

"God I hope so." Tony sighed.

"So how much longer should we give it before we emerge 'glowing'?" Marty air quoted as Tony sat on an upturned bucket he had been siting on before during their little act.

"How longer do you think you can hold on for?" Tony smirked.

"Asshole." Marty threw a balled up rag at his friend who chuckled and dodged the cloth.

"Let's give it 5 more minutes and go from there." Tony suggested and Marty nodded his agreement before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Huh, it's Callen." Marty showed the caller ID to Tony who held up his hands shrugging his shoulders.

"Hello?" Marty inquired answering the call.

"Did you just text Kensi something?" G's voice came through the small speaker.

"Er no? Why what happened?" Marty raised an eyebrow.

"Well she got something on her phone, her face went all red, she kind of squeaked and then she ran into the women's change room?" Callen reported his tone one of amusement.

"Ah, I think I know what she got on her phone. So short version, after that stupid dance, Michelle and Abby are very determined to have Tony and I hook up for real. So much so they have actually locked us in a broom closet until we did hook up. So we kind of faked it, I'm assuming that Abby told Kensi that we were doing the deed and that is why she reacted like that." Marty explained in a hushed tone.

"So you're screwing with them, nicely played." Callen chuckled. "Should I tell Kensi?"

"Nah let her believe." Marty grinned and Tony chuckled.

"Have fun with that Deeks, talk to you soon. Eric just whistled." Callen stated as a faint whistling could be heard in the background.

"Good luck, watch your backs." Marty said seriously.

"We will, bye Deeks." Callen said.

"Bye Callen."

They both hung up and Marty leaned against the wall behind him and looked at Tony.

"Is it safe to leave?" Marty inquired.

"Most likely." Tony nodded his head. Marty ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up to look like bed head, he threw his jacket over his shoulder and sloppily unbuckled and re-buckled his belt buckle and un tucked his jeans from one boot.

"How does this look?" Marty swept his arm over his body.

"Looks messed up… So perfect." Tony gave him thumbs up before spiking his hair up a bit more, unbuttoning the 1st few buttons on his dress shirt and left his fly unzipped.

"You're good to go Tone, let's make an exit." Marty smirked as he slowly picked the lock and stuck his head out, looking up and down the hallway before the duo crept out from the closet and rounded the corner as Tony was putting his jacket back on to run into Abby and Michelle. The duo put a guilty 'We're caught' look on their faces and shifted on their feet.

"WE KNEW IT!" Abby squealed clapping happily.

"You were right Abs." Tony sighed dropping his arm over Marty's shoulders the blonde had to resist from rolling his eyes.

"When am I wrong about these things?" Abby pointed out before grabbing their hands and dragged them to the bullpen where Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were working.

"DiNozzo, where have you been?" Gibbs looked up, pausing as he took in the two men's disheveled looks and the looks on Abby and Michelle's faces. "What did you do?" He asked amused.

"We may have locked them in the broom closet?" Michelle offered up.

"It was for their own good, they needed to work out their sexual tension." Abby said simply and Michelle slapped her palm to her forehead. "It totally worked!"

Gibbs and McGee turned their gaze to the duo who were shaking with their lips pursed tightly together.

"Oh god, I don't think I can keep this in." Marty gasped out before doubling over laughing loudly. Tony followed suit, head thrown back and arms wrapped around his stomach.

"I can't believe they actually thought we hooked up." Tony got out leaning against his desk edge.

"We are amazing actors." Marty took deep breaths, but was sent off again at the looks on Abby and Michelle's faces.

"Come back when you've calmed down and it better be with decent coffee." Gibbs told the laughing pair with a quirked up eyebrow.

"On it Boss." Tony snickered as the duo headed to the elevators still laughing.

"They are smarter than I gave them credit for. Time for a new plan." Abby grumbled annoyed.

"Abs, stop trying to make my agents hook up. If it's going to happen then it will." Gibbs rolled his eyes before going back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Awe but Gibbs." Abby started but Michelle grabbed the Goth's arm and dragged her towards the rear elevators successfully cutting off her train of thought.

"Fan girls." McGee muttered under his breath before turning back to his computer screen.

* * *

"Ah man that was one of my better plans." Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as the duo stood in line at the NCIS's regular coffee stand a few blocks from the Navy Yard.

"One of OUR better plans, it was my idea to pushed that chair against the wall." Marty scoffed turning his eyes to the man making their order.

"Fine, fine one of OUR better plans, happy now?" Tony teased.

"Yup..." Marty absently muttered his eyes narrowing as something was slipped into one of the coffee's. "HEY! What did you just put in there?" Marty demanded slipping into his cop/agent tone of voice, pointing at the coffee cup. The barista's eyes widened and took off running.

"HEY! STOP!" Marty sprinted after the barista, while Tony grabbed the drugged coffee and started to contain the scene. Deeks breathed heavily as he caught up with the barista before pushing off the ground catching him in a flying tackle. "What did you put in our drink and why the hell did you think it was a good idea to run?" Marty growled hoisting the man to his feet, keeping his hands locked on the man's wrists behind his back.

"I ain't tell you anything." The man grunted.

"Hey man whatever, but trust me that aptitude is going to be changing real soon." Deeks informed him as they started back to the coffee stand and Tony.

Deeks heard a whistle of air before he felt the man he was holding onto jerk and fall towards the ground with a bullet wound in his forehead. Out of reflex Deeks let the man fall and darted towards cover of nearby trees.

"MARTY!" The blonde heard Tony cry for him.

"SHOOTER!" Deeks called back panicked looking up to see Tony fly back with a bullet in his arm, landing on the ground unconscious. "NO! TONY!" He shouted out of reflex before he felt a familiar searing pain rip over his shoulder blades, he gasped as he fell forward onto the green grass as black spots danced in his vision, he heard himself gasping for air like it was enhanced through a megaphone before everything was silent and dark.


	19. Chapter 19

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: Now the new plot comes into motion, sorry if I freaked anyone out by having BOTH the boys getting shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS: LA, Michelle is my OC, rated for swearing and torture and such.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Son and Brother**

* * *

_~NCIS: LA~_

"Are you feeling better today Kensi?" Sam questioned the brunette as she entered the bullpen, slinging her messenger bag onto her desk chair.

"I'm fine, just got a really funny text yesterday." Kensi cleared her throat, holding back a smile.

"About Deeks and DiNozzo being stuck in a closet together?" Callen spoke up coming back from the break station with coffee in hand.

"How did you know?" Kensi questioned curiously.

"I may have called Deeks about it after you ran into the bathroom." Callen admitted.

"What! You probably interrupted the moment!" Kensi pulled her hair up into her high ponytail.

"The moment of acting?" Callen smirked.

"Acting? I KNEW it!" Kensi whipped out her cellphone and began to text furiously when Eric gave a panicked whistle.

"Guys! Move now!" Eric shouted at them before going back up the stairs two at a time.

"You heard the man." Sam shot the other two a worried look, the last time Eric had been like this was when Deeks had been taken to Hawaii.

"Mr. Beale, please begin." Hetty said tensely, sending Callen a worried look leaving him confused about.

"We received two links in an email a few moments ago, both directed to Callen and well…" Eric trailed off, hitting the 1st link making a video window appear.

It was filmed from a handheld camera, the muzzle of a gun appeared in the frame. They waited in silence as they recognized the back of Deeks' head, they watched as the guy he was with went down with a bullet in the head. They watched the muted video showing Deeks running for cover and shouting something at someone off screen warningly before the gun in the corner of the screen shifted as the bullet was fired into Deeks' back.

"NO!" Kensi shouted as Deeks with down in a spray of blood, lying motionlessly on the grass, the video zoomed up on his unconscious face before it cut in with a flash of static.

"Deeks! Why is it always him?" Kensi had to keep her tears in.

"This is the final link…" Nell said pulling up a webcam video sending a look at Callen once more making him feel panic well up in his being.

The screen flickered and a tortured scream belong to Deeks resounded through the whole room making everyone inside wince violently. The image of a handcuffed, gagged and shirtless Deeks appeared on the screen, his eyes were screwed up in pain as someone moved behind him, the camera rotated to show a man in scrubs none to gently removing the bullet from the blonde's back.

Sam gripped the edge of the table, trying to control his emotions at the screen before him just like the others in the room.

"Do you hear his screams Agent Callen? Having a bullet removed from you without drugs must cause many different levels of pain. Well I'm sure that if Agent Deeks survives he will tell you all about it. You killed my little brother Agent Callen so now I will kill yours and you will live with the knowledge that this is all your fault." A heavy male Russian voice came from behind the camera; his words were followed by Deeks screams of pain before the video cut out.

"ERIC! FIND HIM!" Callen exclaimed as he stormed from the room, heading down to the gym. He would be useless to his team, to Deeks if his anger was clouding his judgment. He stood in front of the punching bag and started to whale on it, still hearing Deeks screams of pain echoing in his mind and the words of the mysterious Russian man.

* * *

_~NCIS: Navy Yard~_

"Where the hell are DiNozzo and Deeks? They should have been back with the coffee 10 minutes ago." Gibbs questioned Ziva and McGee from his desk looking up from his desktop.

"I don't know Gibbs, I will try Tony's cell." Ziva reached for her phone but before she could dial Gibbs cellphone rang violently.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said harshly, not bothering to look at the caller ID, he knew it was DiNozzo.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." A heavy Russian man sneered. "Open your email if you know what is best for your agent." Gibbs heard the dial tone and pulled up his email to see an unknown email.

"McGee put the unknown email on the plasma and hurry!" Gibbs almost shouted out as he slammed his phone shut.

"On it Boss." McGee clicked a few keys and two video messages appeared on the screen.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ziva stated simply, clenching her hands behind her back.

"You and me both." Gibbs mumbled as his gut twisted as a video of a Tony running someplace, a gun appeared in front of the camera holder and the others froze and watched helplessly as Tony went down with a bullet in his arm shot from the gun in the camera view.

The view ended and a new one began showing a grainy image of Tony lying on a dirty, bloodstained bed. His arms and ankles were chained down to the metal bedframe. His arm was bleeding slowly from a raw bullet wound, Tony had some dried blood on the side of his temple and his eyes were opened slightly looking hazy. A man entered the screen holding a wicked knife, before driving it into the open bullet wound and Tony gasped loudly before biting down on his lower lip to stop from screaming. The man pulled the blade out before pressed the muzzle of a gun, Gibbs recognized it was Tony's own SIG which made what happened next even more unbearable. The man squeezed the trigger and Tony gave a cutoff scream as the bullet entered his wound, his whole face paled of blood with his eyes screwed closed. The man walked out of the frame, Tony was taking deep breaths trying to work through the pain and trying to focus.

"Do you hear his screams of pain Agent Gibbs? I can't even imagine how much pain your agent must be in, having his arm shot, stabbed and then shot again and with your own gun. That has to hurt physically and mentally. IF your agent survives I'm sure you will hear all about it. You killed my son Agent Gibbs and now I will kill yours, blood or not. Agent Gibbs you will live with the knowledge that this is all your fault." The same voice said sadistically over the heavy breathing of the injured and badly bleeding Tony before it cut out.

"McGee! Go work with Abby and find this bastard! Ziva find the crime scene, work with the local LEO's, it don't care what it takes. You FIND TONY!" Gibbs shouted his orders at the two stunned agents who were still staring at the plasma screen.

"Yes Boss." McGee said absently moving towards the stairs to get to Abby's lab quicker.

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva said like a machine, heading back to her desk whilst avoiding her gaze from Tony's desk picking up her phone. Gibbs headed to the elevator, once inside he hit the stop switch and stared at the metal walls around him. He let out a roar of emotion while punching the closet wall, leaving a dent in the shape of his fist. He adjusted his shirt and after a few deep breaths he hit the switch once more, determined to save his agent, his son and put a round between this bastards eyes. As Abby would say he was about to go into his 'papa bear Gibbs' mode that always came about when Tony was hurt and in trouble. He wasn't going to let this Russian get away with taking and hurting his agent this badly. He was going to get his agent back; he stepped off the elevator when a new thought crossed his mind.

"What about Deeks?" Gibbs questioned Ziva whose eyes widened and she started to dial a new number. "Find them!" The Marine snapped before telling Abby and McGee the same thing and he heard Abby give a strangled sob for both Tony and Marty.


	20. Chapter 20

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: The two teams join forces once more and travel to find their agents. Deeks and DiNozzo come face to face with their kidnapper. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS: LA, Michelle is my OC, rated for swearing and torture and such.**

**Chapter Twenty: Face-To-Face**

* * *

Tony was glad his arm had gone numb, the pain was overwhelming and he could feel blood trickling down from the raw skin under the metal cuffs. He had vaguely heard what the Russian man was saying into a handheld camera. So he was taken to get back at Gibbs for the death of this man's son, just another day in the life of Anthony DiNozzo.

He shifted slightly as the door opened to show a man in a mask, dragging someone by his cuffed arms. A blonde familiar someone, it was Marty Deeks.

"I thought you would like some company in your final hours. Don't try to get away, this one can't move anywhere in his condition. Even if you could get out of your cuffs with that wounded arm there is no where to go." The man, the same Russian male from before stated as he tossed Deeks onto another half destroyed bed on the other side of the room. This caused the blonde to groan in pain as his injured and bleeding back was jarred.

The man pulled out a camera and moved to loom over Tony. Tony despite his injury and numbness gave the camera his best Gibbs glare and kept it pasted on his face as the clicker shut as the man took photos of his wounds before moving over to the semi conscious Marty. He smirked at his hostages before leaving the room, clicking the locks in place.

"Marty, hey. How are you holding up?" Tony asked as loud as he dared.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Deeks grounded out trying to get more comfortable. "Do you know what he wants with you?"

"Yeah something about using me to get back at Gibbs for killing his son or some crazed BS like that." Tony scoffed.

"Same here, but I am being used for getting back at Callen for killing his younger brother." Deeks sighed turning his head to look over at Tony.

"This guy has many issues and we just have to be in crosshairs don't we?" Tony growled.

"You get used to it." Marty stated simply.

"No one should have to get used to this." Tony rattled his chains for extra emphasis.

"True, I haven't been this bad off in a while." Marty mused eyes slipping closed.

"Hey, hey! No sleeping on the job!" Tony shouted at the blonde whose eyes were forced back up to look at his friend.

"Shut it Tone, I'm tried." Deeks muttered annoyed.

"You might not wake up if you sleep now Marty." Tony warned and Deeks blinked rapidly as he tried to keep himself awake.

"I don't get this guy, why didn't he grab Kensi or Ziva or Abby to get to Callen and Gibbs." Tony mused aloud to keep both himself and Marty awake.

"Nah I get why this guy took you, you are totally Gibbs' surrogate son. I'm not sure about me being a little brother to Callen…" Deeks told his friend, his words slurring slightly as a new flare of pain arched through his whole body.

"If I'm Gibbs' son, then there is no doubt you are Callen's little brother." Tony nodded his head before hissing as the room spun.

"I don't think I can…" Deeks started before his eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp.

"Shit, Marty, MARTY!" Tony shouted but the blonde stayed silent and still. The strength it took to shout at his friend zapped his energy so Tony let his head fall back and eyes closed. If he was going to be stuck here for a while he might as well sleep and conserve his energy.

* * *

_Navy Yard, DC. _

"Anything yet McGee? Ziva did you find the crime scene?" Gibbs barked at his remaining agents as they entered the bullpen.

"Abby is getting closer to narrowing down where the email has been sent from, it's in the states that much is certain." McGee stated as he sunk back into his seat, wincing as he caught sight of Tony's empty desk. He could see the ghostly images of Tony lounging back in his chair with Marty leaning against the edge of the desk a smile on his face. McGee shook his head, his mind wandering wasn't going to help bring Tony and Marty back to them.

"I found the crime scene, it is at the local coffee stand a few blocks away by the park. I have processed the scene, took statements and sent the casings to Abby. I also found the gun in the video, the set of prints match to one Russian Ivan Babkin. In the reports submitted you teamed up with G Callen and in the struggle you shot and killed Babkin's son while Callen killed Babkin's little brother." Ziva reported as a images appeared on the plasma behind Gibb's desk.

"Damn. He left the gun for us to find, this bastard wants us to know who has DiNozzo and Deeks. Ziva get me EVERYTHING you can find on Ivan Babkin. McGee go help Abby. I'll be in MTAC telling Hetty who we are dealing with and… That Deeks is missing." Gibbs sighed at the end of giving orders. He jogged up to MTAC barely hearing the 'yes boss' coming from his remaining team agents.

"LA OSP center." He barked at the tech working the room nodded as Gibbs put his headphones on and straighten his back.

"Ah Jethro, we were just about to contact you." Hetty said gravely. "I want to know what the hell happened to my agent."

"Tony was taken as well. The man who took them is Ivan Babkin, when G and I worked together on a case and in the crossfire I took down his son and G took down his little brother. This is his revenge, we have Abby working on tracing the email we were sent of Tony."

"Eric and Nell are working on the one we were sent." Hetty nodded at the two techs who were typing intently on their computers in the background.

"Hetty, you need to see this." Sam rushed into the OSP with Callen and Kensi hot on his heels holding some photos.

"Boss! We got sent another email!" McGee rushed into the room with computer print offs, his face paler than it has been in a while.

Gibbs grabbed the photos and flipped through them, his stomach dropping with each photo. They were zoomed in shots of Tony's wounded arm, each one showed Tony giving the camera his best 'Gibbs glare'.

"That's my boy." Gibbs mumbled to himself before thrusting them away from him. He looked up at the screen to see Hetty shaking her head, the others looking just as pale as McGee and Kensi's eyes were wet with unshed tears while Callen had a look of rage and guilt that Gibbs was sure was mirrored in his own face.

The images that the LA team got where of an dazed and confused looking Deeks who was tossed on a bed with his hands cuffed in front of him. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, mouth slightly with a trail of blood dripping from the corner, he was clearly out of it so much that he didn't even register that he was being photographed. Kensi looked like she was going to have to empty her stomach as the images focused on the open bullet wound on his back.

"We need to catch this son of a bitch Jethro." Hetty stated coldly.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Gibbs grunted as the door flung open and Abby clunked in, waving a piece of paper in her hand above her head.

"I know where this asshole is!" Abby shouted gleefully. "He is in LA, a warehouse district, Ziva is running down the address now."

"We are coming out there, canvas the building. Abby send them the information." Gibbs stated making a cutting across the throat movement to the tech nodded and cut the feed. The group headed down to the bullpen and started to gear up, Gibbs felt someone staring down at him. He looked up and gave Vance a hard stare, the toothpick loving man nodded once as in to say _'get the bastard'. _

"The moment we get on the ground we are going to meet up the LA team and we are going to bring Tony and Marty home." Gibbs grabbed his go bag heading towards the elevator. The fact he used their 1st names was a huge giveaway of how worried he really was about the two men.

"_I'm going to get you back both back in one piece so don't you dare die on me." _Gibbs thought as they sped towards the airport and the waiting jet to bring them to LA.


	21. Chapter 21

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: Ivan Babkin has a chat with his hostages while the NCIS teams move into action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS: LA.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: ****Stockholm syndrome**

* * *

A pinch in his neck was what woke Tony up from his restless and pain filled sleep.

"Welcome back Tony." A heavy Russian accent said soothingly as the room became blurry and his tongue felt fuzzy and heavy as lead. "How are you feeling? Do you want any water or any food?"

"Ugh…" Tony moaned trying to move and surprised when he found he wasn't chained at all his limbs anymore. Having just a chain at his ankle to the footboard that was setting warning bells off in his head. He felt a cold hand run down the side of his face and neck, like this psycho was trying to calm him down.

"Water? Here, sip it slowly I don't want you to choke." The man chuckled lightly as he tipped a cup of water against Tony's dried, chapped lips. He greedily swallowed the water to quench his dry as the desert throat and thankfully relief was almost instantly.

"What do you say?" The man asked grabbing the back of Tony's neck. Tony didn't reply and the grip became tighter and tighter. "What. Do. You. Say?" He repeated harsher.

"Thank you." Tony gritted out and gasped as the pressure was released.

"Good boy." The man got off the bed and moved over to Marty, bring out a new needle, inserting it into Deeks exposed neck. The blonde whimpered in his sleep but didn't wake.

"What are you doing?" Tony tried to speak but his voice was weaker than he thought it could be.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." The man shrugged it off, carding his fingers through Deeks blonde locks before going over to the door as the world started to fade in and out for Tony.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." The man laughed at his own joke, before shutting and locking the door.

"Uggghhh." Deeks groaned as his eyes opened and looked around the room.

"Someone finally decided to wake up." Tony teased.

"God I feel heavy, is that normal?" Deeks questioned as he adjusted himself on his side so he could see Tony across the room, the blonde also had a chain on his ankle attaching him to the bed frame.

"He shot us up with some drug, then he acted like he was a nice guy. I don't like where this is leading Marty." Tony explained.

"I don't either. Let's just see where this goes before we do anything drastic." Deeks suggested before clamping his lips shut as the door creaked open revealing the Russian once more. This time the man had a newspaper tucked under his arm, a case of two needles in one hand and a bottle of water in the other one.

"Well look who is finally awake, you where starting to worry me Marty." The man said setting the items down on a nearby table, he shot the duo up once more with the unknown drug making the two feel heavier and fuzzier than before. Their minds started to cloud over and could barely feel the water travel down their throats or the praising words from the Russian but Deeks caught his name once. Ivan Babkin. At least the blonde had a name to the creepy face of the psycho holding them against their wills.

"Do you two want to know how long you've been with me?" Ivan cooed at the two and Tony nodded his head before trying his hardest not to let his eyes roll back up into the back of his head.

"Two months, you have been here with me for two whole months. Your Gibbs and Callen haven't been looking for you; they don't care about you two. I do. I care for both of you and I always will." Ivan held up the newspaper he had brought in and it was indeed two months after they had been taken.

"Two months?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"Two months, I'm sorry that they don't care for either of you. If you leave with me we can all start again, away from Gibbs and Callen, away from federal agents, away from everything! How does that sound?" Ivan suggested at the silent and injured duo.

"That sounds… Good." Deeks admitted softly and Tony nodded agreeing.

"We can leave in the morning." Ivan beamed. "We only have to do some clean up first sometime this afternoon, just do what I tell you to and everything will be alright." Ivan left the room but before 10 minutes were up he re-entered the room and placed their two SIGs on the table. "When I come back I will unlock you two and we will go outside and you will do what I tell you. Everything will be fine I can promise you two this now. I will take care of you the way Gibbs and Callen never could."

"Thank you." Tony said as he leaned back onto his mostly broken bed.

"You are welcome son. Sleep tight little brother." Ivan said quietly as he left, once he was gone Deeks and Tony exchanged looks, waited a few minutes in case Ivan was still nearby.

"Okay this guy is a 1st grade wacko." Deeks said annoyed.

"That would be an understatement, we for sure haven't gone that long… Right?"

"Hell if I know, whatever he keeps shooting us up with is messing with me."

"I think that was the point, inject us and mess up our brains so we would believe him easier."

"What do you think he is going to make us do later today?"

"I have no clue and to be honest I'm not looking forward to this, hell I'm not sure I could even move if I wanted to."

"Hey you don't have a bullet hole in your back."

"Were you shot, then stabbed, and then shot again?"

"Bullet taken out of my back while awake without drugs."

"Yeah okay you win."

"Damn right I do… This is a very sad contest. I kind of want whatever is going to happen to happen because I can't take just laying here not knowing."

"As much as I would hate to agree with you… Yeah I wish it would just happen."

"What do you think he's up to by acting nice to us?"

"Maybe he is trying to make us relate to him on a personal level?"

"So like Stockholm syndrome? That is messed up even by this guys standards."

"God I hope Gibbs and the others find us soon."

"Do we even know where we are?"

"Hey with our teams working together they will find us."

"With Eric and Abby working together coupled with Ziva and Kensi's badass skills and of course Callen, Hetty and Gibbs rage they will find us."

"Damn straight."

"Just wish they would hurry."

"Yeah…"

* * *

_LA OSP Centre_

"Have you found them yet?" Were the first words out of Gibbs mouth as he, McGee and Ziva entered the OSP center fully alert as they had slept on the flight over (McGee and Ziva popped some pills because they weren't Gibbs who was used to sleeping on planes anywhere and everywhere).

"Yes." Eric stated rather pleased as they all looked up at a GPS street view of a warehouse with a van parked outside with tinted windows. They watched as the door swung open and Ivan Babkin walked out heading to the van, he grabbed a plastic case from the passenger side seat. Eric paused and zoomed in; they saw two needles inside with a few bottles of clear liquids.

"Drugs. Not good." Sam growled.

"Get the Tactical teams in position, we move in now." Gibbs ordered, looking over at Callen and Hetty.

"Bring them home." Hetty made a shooing motion at the group who all sprung into motion. They geared up and went to their separate cars, the ride to the warehouse was tense silence as the agents were bracing themselves for what sort of condition Tony and Marty were going to be in. They checked and re-checked their guns and ammo, Ziva who was in the passenger seat glanced at Kensi who caught her eye. They both nodded at each other understanding what the other felt about the men they were going to rescue. Their cars skidded to a stop a block or so away where they met up with the tact team. Gibbs and Callen gave orders falling back into their old partnership they had a long time ago. Ziva and Kensi took their sniper rifles before heading up to their positions on the surrounding rooftops. Gibbs, McGee, Callen and Sam crept towards the warehouse with their SIGs at the ready all of them determined to get their agents back.

* * *

_Tony and Deeks_

"Shh, I think I hear Babkin coming back." Sure enough the door creaked open and Ivan re-entered the room, a gun hanging loosely in his right hand.

"Time to go, no matter what walk towards the car understood?" Ivan unlocked both their anklets and the duo gingerly got to their feet, Ivan injected them once more and any pain they would have felt from their injuries was dulled down but every step felt like they were being pressed down by gravity all around. Ivan handed the two their SIGs and lead them out into the bright light, the two squinted and blinked to be able to see.

"FEDERAL AGENTS! FREEZE!" Numerous familiar voices cried out as Gibbs, McGee, Callen and Sam stepped out into view from behind different places of cover SIGs at the ready in their hands. Deeks felt his knees start to give out but Ivan grabbed him, leaning the blonde against his own body. Deeks felt his eyes widen as cool metal was pressed against the side of his head.

"It is going to be okay brother." Ivan whispered pressing a kiss against his limp blonde hair, Deeks had to suppress a shudder and made eye contact with Callen he knew his eyes were full of fear and were still clouded over from all the drugs pumping through his blood stream. Callen's grip tightened on his own SIG at the look in Marty's eyes.

"Tony, son. Shoot them, shoot them now and we can leave this place behind! Remember what I told you!" Ivan shouted at the frozen form of Tony.

"Yes sir." Tony nodded, raising his SIG towards his team members.

"No, Tony. Put the gun down!" Gibbs shouted at his agent. "Please Tony!"

"This is one order I can't obey Boss." Tony blinked his wet eyes.

Two gunshots rang out in the yard followed by utter silence soon to be pierced by the wail of sirens of the approaching ambulances.


	22. Chapter 22

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: The battle finally ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS: LA.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: It Finally Ends**

* * *

"I should have been faster." Callen said to Sam as he paced in the hallway. "This never should have happened."

"There was nothing more you could have done G." Sam tried to console his partner. "We could be standing in a morgue instead of the ER."

"Any news yet?" Gibbs asked Callen and Sam gruffly as he came walking up with Hetty carrying a coffee cup.

"None." Sam reported.

"Mr. Callen you are blaming yourself for this yes?" Hetty asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah he is." Sam answered.

"If you're at fault so am I, but I know DiNozzo and Deeks wouldn't want us to blame our selves." Gibbs said already having been put in his place by Ducky and Abby via a phone call.

"Families of Agent DiNozzo and Agent Deeks?" A doctor in blood covered scrubs called out walking out of the ER operation room.

"Right here, how are they Doctor?" Hetty asked worry in her tone and the grim look on the man's face wasn't settling their nerves any.

* * *

_A few hours prior_

_Two gunshots rung out in the yard, the LA and DC team watched in silence as Tony quickly spun on his heel and pulled the trigger at Babkin at the same moment Deeks went 100% boneless in Ivan's arms, pulling the man down so the bullet went right between his eyes. However the Russian had got off one bullet and it was flying towards Callen and Gibbs. The instant after Tony fired he threw himself in the way of the bullet and took the impact as it ripped through his left side. Tony groaned in pain as he fell onto the ground, hands going to his side before he tensed up at the shooting pain from his already injured arm. He could do nothing but lay there bleeding, the blood being absorbed by the moist dirt that covered the ground. Marty went down with Babkin and was currently trapped under the taller man's dead weight, pressing down on his injured back making him fade in and out. _

"_TONY!" Gibbs and McGee launched forward to the Italian's side while Callen and Sam took off towards Marty, Sam hauled the dead man off Deeks who was gently rolled onto his side facing Callen so Sam could inspect the damage done to his back. _

"_Hey, hey. Deeks… Marty, stay awake alright?" Callen spoke to the blonde who didn't respond, Callen was getting a bad feeling about the injury on Deeks' back and the drug running through his bloodstream. _

"_S-Sorry." Marty groaned before he became still eyes closed loosely. _

"_Damn, he's out." Sam's muttering brought Callen back to the situation at hand. "Where are those EMT's?"_

"_Hey Tony, DiNozzo don't you dare fall asleep on me. That's an order." Gibbs told Tony as he stripped off his NCIS jacket, folded it up and pressed it hard down on Tony's bleeding side while McGee took his own jacket and wrapped it tightly around Tony's arm. _

"_On… It Boss." Tony gasped out, teeth clenched up in pain. _

"_You're going to be fine son, you're going to be fine." Gibbs said soothingly to him, taking one hand and running it through Tony's hair while keeping pressure on the wound with the other. _

"…_Trust…You." Tony mumbled before his eyes closed and head lolled to the side giving into the pain._

"_Where the hell are those damn EMT's?" Gibbs shouted at McGee who looked up and saw two teams of EMT's rushing towards the two groups on the ground with Kensi and Ziva hot on their heels, their sniper rifles slung over their shoulders worried expressions on their faces as they came to a halt by their injured teammates. _

"_Right here Boss." McGee said relieved as the trained men and women took over, only pausing to ask about their injuries and any drugs they may be on. _

* * *

"Agent DiNozzo has extensive injuries on his arm, but we did what we could and after a few months of physical therapy he should have full use of his arm once more. The bullet wound in his side caused us more problems as he lost a lot of blood and a drug was in his veins, we lost him once on the table but he pulled through, waking up for a moment muttering about orders or something. Whatever that order was it was strong enough to keep his heart pounding." The Doctor informed and Gibbs couldn't help but grin at the thought of Tony still obeying his order from when he had the plague, but his face was paler than normal at the fact that Tony died on the table for a few moments.

"Agent Deeks was touch and go for a while because of the way the bullet was removed from his back and the same drug in his system. His bullet wound was infected rather badly from lack of treatment; we are keeping him in a drug-induced coma until we can get rid of the infection. We don't want to cause him any more unnecessary pain; they are both in the same room in ICU. Room 314 if you want to go see them." The doctor explained the blonde's condition, the two teams deflated at the news of Deeks being in a drug-induced coma.

Callen and Gibbs were up and moving towards to the 3rd floor the moment the last words left the doctor's lips. Kensi and Ziva hot on their heels, worried about the men in the ICU room. Sam, McGee and Hetty followed behind all with knowing looks on their faces.

The group found them selves outside the doors of ICU 314, frozen as they looked at the door. Callen looked over his old mentor and friend, Gibbs gave a nod and the blonde pushed the door open and the small group of four entered the room, moving towards the beds that held their injured teammates.

Callen sank into the chair beside Deeks' bedside and clenched his hands together as he looked at the man on the bed beside him. The blonde locks were limp and covered in sweat, his skin was pale as the sheets he lay on and his face was covered in a fine layer of sweat. The blonde was lying on his stomach to ease the injury on his back, head turned to the side facing the chair Callen was sitting on, eyes closed as he slept in a drug induced slumber.

"He shouldn't be here, not again." Callen muttered and stiffened as Kensi laid her hands on his shoulders.

"I know, but we saved him that's the reason he is lying there just remember that." Kensi said soothingly before moving over to run her fingers through Deeks mop of a hair.

"I'll try Kens." Callen gave her a brief smile before leaving the room to let Sam and Hetty come see the blonde and tell Nell and Eric that they saved Marty.

"You can't just have a normal day can you DiNozzo?" Gibbs sighed looking down at the man lying on the bed, his injured arm on top of the starch white sheets, wrapped in numerous layers of bandages, a small bloodstain slowly bleeding through the fabric.

"Yet you still followed my order from when you had the plague." Gibbs shook his head falling into the chair beside his Senior Field Agent.

"He will make it through, yes?" Ziva asked the team leader worry slightly in her voice.

"He better or he will have me to answer to." Gibbs muttered.

Ziva looked down at the pale face of Tony, her fingers twitched like she wanted to stroke his cheek but resisted, turning on her heel and went to bring in McGee and inform Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Vance of Tony and Marty's conditions. She had a strong feeling that they both would make it through, maybe a bit more scarred but they would make it through if their teams, their families had anything to say about it and Ziva knew they did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Never Look Back – NCIS & NCIS: LA-**

**FallenQueen2: Time jump to when the duo are released from the hospital, reference from Island the NCIS: LA and Hawaii 50 crossover. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS: LA.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Party Time**

"So the doctor said we can get out of here today Ton." Marty Deeks informed his friend who was sitting in the bed beside him. Tony looked up from a tablet that was resting on his lap.

"Finally, I am really hating this place. I am in LA I want to go out and get some sun!" Tony whined.

"Hey this is my home turf, if you want to see LA just stick with me." Marty laughed as he flipped the book he had in his hands shut.

"Finally I get to meet the famous Monty and see this 'shack' of a home you tell me about." Tony teased.

"It is SO not a shack, it's not a nice ass condo in DC but it's right on the beach and where is yours exactly?" Deeks said in triumph.

"You win this round." Tony sighed dramatically. "So where are the others? I'm surprised they aren't stuck to our sides like glue. I mean they were before we work up and a few days after." Tony glanced around the surprisingly empty room.

"I think Hetty finally convinced them to go get food, sleep and showers. She has magically ninja powers." Deeks nodded his head sagely.

"If I could whack you with a pillow I would." Tony rolled his eyes and Deeks stuck his tongue out like the mature adult he is.

"So are you two ready to get out of here?" Their doctor asked coming into the room, flanked by two nurses, much to Tony's dismay he got the male nurse while Deeks got the pretty blonde one. He made sure to voice his opinion to his fluffy haired friend during their stay in the hospital.

"Doc, we were ready three weeks ago." Tony said, indicating how long the duo had been stuck in the same room, once they both woke up and their wounds healed.

"I know, you two never failed to remind me. I'm going to miss your daily rants." Doctor Summers chuckled looking over their charts.

"We're going to miss your smiling face to Doc." Deeks grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways once the wheelchairs arrive you two are good to leave. There is a Ms. Lange outside to drive you two home."

"Hetty? Hetty is going to drive us? Well you better save these beds for us Doc." Deeks joked before freezing as Hetty entered the room, hands clasped behind her back.

"What was that Mr. Deeks?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing Hetty, nothing at all." Deeks backtracked quickly.

"Cheeky." Hetty shook her head with a small smile. "Are they ready to be discharged Doctor?" She turned to their doctor who was watching the interaction with laughter in his eyes.

"Yes Ms. Lange." Doctor Summers nodded as two orderlies entered the room with wheelchairs. Tony looked at the chair with a look of thinly veiled disgust while Deeks silently let his nurse help him into his chair as Hetty was pinning him down with a look.

"Just get in the damn chair Tone, you really don't want Hetty to come over and make you get in it. Trust me I know." Deeks shuddered and grumbling Tony let his male nurse help him into his chair.

"Let get you two out of here, you're paler than those vampires in those movies." Hetty tried to joke and Deeks looked over at her startled.

"You know about 'Twilight' Hetty?" He asked horrified.

"I have seen Miss Byle and Miss Jones reading the books around the office." Hetty said simply and a huge grin spread across Marty's face.

"Oh I am SO never letting them live this down." He cackled and Tony chuckled as he tried to imagine Ziva reading the "Twilight Saga" it turned more into her throwing it down in disgust and stabbing it with one of her many hidden knives muttering something about glittering fairies.

The nurses along with Hetty wheeled the duo out into the sun; the bright light caused the two to hiss at the sudden brightness.

"God I really feel like a vampire." Tony blinked a few times.

"Well you are pale enough to be one, I have even lost my tan since I've been in DC." Deeks smirked at Tony as the two were helped into the back seat of a van, they both froze when Hetty slid into the passenger seat beside Gibbs who was in the drivers seat.

"Well we're doomed." Tony whispered to Deeks.

"Yup." Deeks whispered back.

"Any idea where are we going?" Tony asked louder so Gibbs could hear him as they peeled always from the hospital's parking lot.

"1894 Parkston Avenue." Hetty replied.

"That's my place. How did you? Never mind, stupid question." Deeks started before he shook his head and fell back against the seat.

"So I finally get to see where you live huh?" Tony was grinning now.

"Yeah, I forget if I left it a mess or not." Marty pursed his lips trying to think about how he left his apartment.

"Please tell me you have a spare bed, we are not sharing a bed." Tony pointed his finger in Marty's face.

"Oh please, like we have a problem being pushed together." Marty snorted and Tony nodded agreeing.

"I still can't believe that happened, twice! What is with people?" Tony grumbled annoyed while Hetty and Gibbs exchanged looks, the two in the back didn't think they knew about their club nights. They were their bosses, they know everything and found it all amusing.

"So which one is yours?" Tony looked up at the apartment complex before him, true to Deeks' words right across from a beach.

"Middle one, come on." Deeks started up the steps to the second story with Tony on his heels, Gibbs and Hetty talking in hushed tones lagging behind.

"Home sweet home." Marty turned the key flinging the door open and jumped onto Tony Scooby Doo and Shaggy style as both the DC and LA NCIS teams all popped out of no where screaming 'SURPRISE!'

"Seriously! I just get out of the hospital now they are aiming to put me back in for a heart attack." Tony huffed dropping Marty back onto his feet.

"How did you guys find my place? I didn't think any of you even knew where I lived." Deeks asked Callen voice full of confusion.

"We have two tech geniuses on our team, do the math." Callen smirked nodding at the two who gave Deeks a little wave.

"Good point and I'm hoping you guys didn't have to clean up… That might be a bit awkward." Marty rubbed his neck trying not to be embarrassed.

"Actually it was pretty clean when we got here." Nell piped up trying to ease the blonde's mind; it clearly worked as his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Then let's party!" Deeks and Tony exclaimed and Kensi grinned hitting play on a remote and loud bass pounding music echoed through the room.

"Awe Kens, really? Does it have to be your techno music?" Deeks complained picking up a donut only for the brunette to snatch it out of his hand and pop it in her mouth.

"Yup, welcome back Deeks." She grinned cheekily before going over to talk with Ziva.

"Well we're screwed." Tony commented munching on a slice of pizza as the duo eyed the two female NCIS field agents who were talking and giggling.

"Beyond screwed." Marty nodded in agreement. "So what do you think?"

"Hmm I do like the view, but I like my apartment way better." He said with a little smirk.

"You're on the couch tonight mister." Deeks joked and Tony gave him a horrified look making the blonde laugh.

"Listen up!" Gibbs whistled and McGee made a mad grab for the remote and turned down the music. "We are heading back to DC tomorrow afternoon got it?"

"Yes Boss." Ziva, McGee, Tony and Deeks all chorused. The LA team watched this amused, if only slightly irked that Deeks had fallen into the chorus so easily.

"Good." Gibbs nodded before sitting next to Callen and Kensi took the remote back from McGee thus pumped back up the music.

"Oh yeah Deeks this came for you while you were gone." Sam tossed a package towards the blonde who caught it easily. He looked at the postage stamp and raised an eyebrow.

"Hawaii?" Tony questioned peering over the surfer's shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Deeks ripped open the package and burst out laughing at what was inside. "He would send me this." Deeks extracted a pink fluffy pair of earmuffs with matching gloves.

"Uh?" Tony gave Marty a confused look.

"You guys know that story I told you about when I went to Hawaii? Yeah this is a gift from the guy I met over there." Deeks explained to the DC team.

"Guy you met over there, ouch and here I thought I was the only one for you." DiNozzo cried dramatically.

"You're my brother Tone not my lover as I must keep reminding people of." Deeks huffed before pulling out a note and reading it aloud. _"Hey Marty heard you were heading to DC for some super special agent training. Thought these might come in handy, remember to take photos. Good luck-Danny._ Smartass."

"Sounds like him." Kensi giggled before putting the earmuffs on the blonde's ears and forced the gloves on his hands. "Can't forget the photos." She said cheekily pulling out her cellphone snapping photo after photo while the others in the room tried to contain their laughter.

"You are bringing these back to DC." Ziva said from behind her hand. "Abby must see you in these."

"Oh god." Deeks covered his eyes with his hand.

"Make sure to send those to me as well Kensi." McGee snickered and Kensi nodded before typing in a few addresses and sending the photos.

"That's it, my life is over." Deeks fell against his couch as his phone vibrated.

"_You can rock the pink Marty." _ It was from Danny Williams and Deeks groaned loudly making the others laugh.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent laughing, drinking, eating and having a good relaxing time. They even managed to get Gibbs and Hetty to take part in a movie night; it was 1AM when almost everyone fell asleep spread around Deeks' apartment. Nell was curled up against Callen's chest whom had his arms draped around her protectively. Eric was next to McGee on the couch while Ziva occupied the end cushion. Kensi was leaning on Sam's shoulder, Gibbs had taken over an armchair and Deeks had insisted that Hetty took his bed. Deeks and DiNozzo were the only ones still awake and managed to sneak out of the apartment, the duo just leaned against the railing outside the front door.

"Nice view." Tony commented at the beach across the road from the complex, the moon reflecting off the still as glass water.

"Yeah, this beach is the best." Marty smiled fondly.

"So back to DC tomorrow huh? Looking forward to finally finishing FLETC?" Tony asked still staring out at the ocean.

"I'll be surprised if I pass to be honest." Deeks admitted.

"I think Vance and Gibbs can pull some strings, I mean you have too much experience not to pass." Tony assured his surrogate brother.

"Thanks Ton, means a lot…Can I be honest with you?" Marty asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Remember, no masks. What's on your mind Marty?" Tony then looked over at the blonde next to him. Deeks had a faraway look in his eyes as he leaned crossed armed on the railing.

"I love working and living out here, but… I don't know… When I'm out in DC with you guys, I feel like I'm part of a family, a real family. I really like that feeling and I'm not sure if I should come back here after I'm done FLETC…" Deeks admitted ducking his head. "I feel like I'm betraying Hetty, Kensi and the others just by thinking this but this is how I'm feeling and I could really use some help."

"Oh Marty." Tony pulled the blonde next to him in a sideways hug. "I understand how you're feeling, but I can't really help you out with this as if I was going to give you any advice it would be screw LA, stay in DC and join our team. We would all love that but I know that your LA team wouldn't, you will have to choose the right path for you." Tony said trying not to feel an excitement at the possibility that Deeks MAY be coming out to DC to join Gibbs' team permanently.

"Yeah, thanks Tone, you know for listening and trying to give me some advice." Marty chuckled weakly.

"Anytime bro, now let's get some sleep before tomorrow." Tony steered the blonde back into the apartment and the duo looked around trying to find a place to sleep.

"Hmm, this could pose a problem." Tony hummed. Marty disappeared into another room and came back with some pillows.

"Looks like we are taking the floor. Get comfortable bro."

Tony and Marty adjusted the pillows on the floor and fell asleep almost minutes after their heads hit the pillows. Gibbs opened his eyes from his spot on the armchair and glanced down at his SFA and the agent-in-training next to him. He had excellent hearing and his mind was now spinning with the idea of Deeks being a permanent part of his team, he wasn't opposed to the idea but he knew he would have to fight tooth and nail to get him from Hetty, but from what he has seen he could get Deeks on his team. The question is what would the LA team do to keep him? Gibbs got out of the armchair, grabbing the blanket that was across the back of it and placed it over the duo asleep on the floor. He ruffled both their hair out of reflex and looked up to see Hetty looking at him. She nodded at him and he nodded back, he could see she knew what he was thinking and she was either giving him permission or that he was going to have a fight on his hands. Gibbs settled back on his chair and fell into a light sleep looking over his agents in the room, determined not to loose either of them again.


	24. Chapter 24:Question for you all

Not an actually chapter, I hate to do this but please help me out here with the direction of the ending of this story.

I posted a poll or you can review and tell me.

Do you want Deeks to go back to LA and his team there?

OR

Do you want Deeks to stay in DC with his new team/family?

OR

You are fine either way the story goes.


End file.
